New Beginnings
by KittyxCat1509
Summary: New job? Check. New Friends? Double Check. Your true Love? Well...Still looking. Two young women moved across the Atlantic, starting a new life and finding their perfect future. TVD real life story, please read
1. Introduction

This is my first attempt at writing a Real-Life story, so bare with me.

I don't own the cast or crew of The Vampire Diaries, all belong to themselves, I only own the idea to this story

So please let me know what you guys think and read&review

**Bianca POV**

Oh how I loved my job. I had finally made a big step in my life. With a big grin on my face I got out of my car and walked up to the main building of the film set.

I had started at the age of 19 as a hairdresser in training. Successfully ending it I worked at a local shop near my home in Germany for two years before I finally got the chance to move up in my line of work and come to the US of A where I made a few friends that worked in LA.

Luckily I had a good friend working in the showbiz, which got my the spot of the stylist/hairdresser for the hit show 'The Vampire Diaries'. Emma the former stylist was quitting due to her being pregnant and near the end of her 3rd trimester. The producers had been looking for people to fill in the spot but none were those they were looking for.

After Emma introduced me to them, Kevin and Julie gave each other a secret smile and nodded their heads. At first I didn't know what they were thinking but looking over at my friend Emma and seeing her grin I knew it could only be good news.

And now I was here. Looking back at my cute Ford Fiesta I closed it and continued on my may to the make-Up/dressing room.

"Morning all." I greeted Kevin, Julie and some of the assistants that passed me by.

When I finally arrived at the door to the dressing room, Emma came up to me giving me a quick hug.

"Hey, morning B-Kat." I smiled at her as she released me from her embrace.

"Hiya, Ems. I thought you'd be at home now. You should be resting." I told her sternly.

My friend grinned at me, while rolling her eyes. "Well…I thought I'd show you the ropes and tell you what you have to do and where everything is."

Nodding my head we both walked into the room and I put down my make-up box and my bag.

"Let's go then, Sweets." I told her grinning and linking my arm with hers. Emma let out a hearty laugh and we started the tour at the cafeteria

**Liv POV**

"Hey!" I greeted my two co-workers Nancy and Alex. We weren't exactly friends but we tolerated each other, so that we weren't often fighting. I think it only happened about two times in six months and I had really good reasons to be angry, but we shouldn't talk about that. I had left Sweden after finishing school, just wanting to start over with life. I had a friend from school who moved to America, so I packed my things and moved in with them. I knew it was a rash decision but I needed to get away from my old life, so I thought why not just getting a new start far away. So I landed in Atlanta and the first thing after I got to my new home was looking for a job.

Now I was just getting the cafeteria ready for the early morning breakfast buzz of the cast and crew. You have to believe me if I tell you that the people from the TVD are like a horde of kids wanting candy when they come down here to get their early meal.

"Liv, could you get the coffee and milk ready?" It was a question, that's for sure, but the way Alex said it, he obviously demands me to get it.

I rolled my eyes and headed over to the counter to get the demanded things to make the kids happy. Insert sarcastic laugh here.

Luckily none ever see me like this. Normally I'm more of a shy person, always trying to please everyone and try to not do anything wrong, but my day started so wonderful I can't help but feel really giddy.

I saw Steven this morning. He's like the best thing that's happened to me ever since I started to work here.

The only problem is, he's the famous guy and I'm just the girl working at the cafeteria, that none knows is around.

But this morning was different. He got out of his car and send me a smile…a real smile. I didn't know if I just imagined it or not, but when I looked again he still smiled at me, and that's when I thought that I must have died and gone to heaven. It couldn't be real , but it was for me.

"And here's the cafeteria. That's where you go to if you need your energy levels heightened again. We all mostly come here for breakfast, lunch and dinner, or just for a little snack during the day."

I listened to the conversation that Emma, our stylist, told the younger woman. By the looks of it she was a bit older than me, had long brown hair and was of average hight.

She seemed like a tough one, that spoke her mind and didn't let other intimidate her that much.

"Wow, well, I hope the coffee's gonna be good, cause that's mostly the only thing keeping my on my feet." the woman said and looked over to the table I got ready for breakfast.

Emma squeezed her hand and smiled. "Don't worry, Liv makes the best coffee here." I had to grin at that. Emma was the only one out of a selected few that liked my presence here. The two women walked up to me and Emma gave me a gentle smile.

"And here she is. Bianca this is Liv." Emma introduced us and I reached out my hand ready to shake the other woman's hand. "Liv, this is Bianca, our new stylist. She's replacing me from now on."

The smile that Bianca gave me was warm. Besides Emma and Julie, the producer of this show, I think she was one of those people that took the time and talked to others, to people like me, that were mostly in the background.

I mean the crew and stylists were in the background, too, but people be real. Who's looking at those that only bring you the food and drinks.

None.

"It's really nice to meet you, Liv. If it wouldn't be too much of a request could you put me a pot of coffee in the make-up room? It would be really nice." Bianca asked me. She ASKED, not demanded.

I smiled. "Sure. Anything else?"

"No, thanks. If I want anything I'll let you know."

"Come on, I'll show you the rest of the area." Emma said and led Bianca out of the cafeteria."

"Bye, Liv. See you around."

This Bianca was great. I think if I befriended her, we'd be the best of friends


	2. The first day

2nd chapter

Bianca POV

Finally we finished the tour around the set. Emma had really gone out of her ways to show me every little nook and corner.

"Thank you, Emma. I bet I would have always gone in the wrong directions, if I had to get to the set." I told her with a nervous laugh.

Emma chuckled, she knew how I was. Mostly I could find my way around, but in new places, and places like the set of Vampire Diaries I would get very lost.

"Babe, there's so many people around, you wouldn't get lost, I promise." Emma said rolling her eyes and chuckling.

Of course she wouldn't take me seriously. Shaking my head I smiled softly at her and pulled Emma in for a hug.

"Oh, I'm so gonna miss you Ems." I told her. She had always supported me on my dreams. "I'm just afraid that everything goes down hill once you're gone." Emma smiled putting her hands on my shoulders.

"Hey, you're gonna rock that show. I saw you working and you're one of the best that I have seen during my work."

Sighing I nodded my head and tried to reassure myself that everything was really going to work out. Emma rubbed my arms in a comforting way and gave me a reassuring smile. It always made me feel better when I couldn't talk to my friends or family at home, then I could go to Emma and tell her of my problems.

Looking down at my watch I saw that it was nearly time to start my work. Emma knew that, too, and motioned for me to go on into the make-up room.

"Hey, I'll see you around, okay. Maybe I'll come visit you after my next appointment." she said and gave me a small wave as she left. I did the same and said my good-byes to her.

Although she wasn't too far along, the doctors told her to take it easy and that she should stop with her work. She had been pregnant before but lost the child due to too much stress at work so the doctors thought it better for her to take a leave as soon as possible to not stress the baby too much again.

And that was why I now worked for the people of the Vampire Diaries. With a small smile on my lips I went inside the room and opened all my cases to start my work, putting all utensils on the tables in front of me. The interior was quite simple two sets of chairs in front of giant mirrors against one wall and on the other side two sofas with a small coffee table in front of them, probably for those of the cast that have to wait a bit. There were also all of the clothes that the cast should wear, luckily it was labelled so I would know what clothes belonged to whom. But even if they weren't I probably would have found something for all of the actors on the show. Looking around the rather large room I made sure that it didn't look messy or that anything was dirty, as that is one of the important rules in our line of work - make sure your workplace is clean.

Taking a deep breath and once again sorting through my things and the make-up of the actors that Emma gave me the day before I waited for the first person to come so I could start my first day of my new job. My new life.

A few minutes later knocking was heard and shortly after the door opened up, revealing Julie Plec, one of the producers, and Candice Accola who plays Caroline Forbes on the show.

"Hey. Good morning. You ready to start your first day?" Julie asked me and gave me a grin.

"Yeah. Thanks again for giving me the job." I said smiling over at the two women.

**Two days ago**

"Jules, come on. Give her a chance." I heard Emma pleading with one of the producers of the show. I knew that both Julie Plec and Kevin Williamson where seated in the room across from me. I could hear them both debating with Emma even through the closed door.

"And why do you think she would be a good replacement for you?" I could hear the masculine voice of Kevin. Hearing Emma sigh I felt like stones had been dropped in my stomach.

"Kevin, she's good. I saw her work. She even worked with me while I wasn't here."

"And you think that just because you work here and are her friend that we're just going to take her?" The first time I met Julie I thought she was nice but the tone she spoke with made me shudder. I knew it wasn't an easy choice to make but I hoped she would be nicer once I got to work with them.

"Please guys, give Bianca a chance. Let her show you how good she is."

For a few minutes I couldn't hear anything but my own heart beating and my blood rushing in my ears. It kinda felt like I was waiting for my own death warrant.

Finally the door opened up and revealed the three debaters. Kevin, Julie and Emma.

"Well then Bianca, Emma has told us that you are doing a great job at what you do." Kevin told me and shook my hand again. I had met him before as Emma had brought me here to show them my work.

"Uh, well I do hope that you think I'm good enough for what I have to do here." I said which earned me an elbow to my side from Emma and a stern look from her too.

"Okay. Normally we don't want to change our crew members in the middle of the season but due to these circumstances we'll just overlook it and look at your work so we can decide what to do." Julie explained and gave me a friendly smile. Emma grinned and the four of us made our way to the make-up room where I would be working.

"So, now we're going to start." Julie said and motioned for Emma to sit down in front of the mirror.

"I'd like to see how you work and by that I mean if you take in the normal appearance of the people that you are going to style. First I want you to give Emma a slight make-over, starting with an everyday make-up with the hairstyle to go with and an outfit that she can wear during the day. You can take what ever you think will fit from the wardrobe behind you." Just this task alone was making me nervous as hell but Emma squeezed my hand and gave me a reassuring smile.

I nodded my head and went over to the table in front of the mirrors and opened my case with all the make-up and utensils that I needed for my job.

Nearly two hours later and three make-overs Emma, Kevin and Julie were gone again to talk about my employment. At the trial I had to give Emma an everyday look, an evening look and a special occasion look, and now all I could do was hope that the two producers had loved my work and I would get the job.

I had a sense of déjà vu as the door to the make-up room was opened and all three walked back inside. Emma had a giant grin plastered on her face as she walked over to me and sat in the make-up chair while Julie and Kevin remained at the door.

With Emma's behaviour I knew that it was good news but what would the news be?

"Okay Bianca. Kevin and I have talked to Emma and were looking at your work. With all three make-overs you've done a great job and both Kevin and I hope that you will have a wonderful time working with us and the other guys of the cast and crew."

I didn't know if I heard her right. All I could do was stare at the two producers with wide eyes and an opened mouth until Emma boxed my side and took me out of my stupor.

"You're in, babes. You got the job."

'I got it' was the only thing going through my head and I couldn't help as the grin spread over my face. "I got it?" I asked in a small whisper that grew louder with every time that I spoke it out loud. Kevin and Julie nodded their heads and gave me a smile.

Speeding over to them I threw my arms around them and thanked both producers at least a thousand times. Now I finally had found the starting point into my new life here in America.

"Well, we'll see you the day after tomorrow at your first day here." Kevin said and gave my shoulder a slight squeeze. Giving both Julie and Kevin another hug of gratefulness and grinned at both producers.

"Thank you so much for this chance. I don't know what to say. Just…Thanks." Kevin and Julie smiled and nodded their heads at me. "Okay then, until the day after tomorrow." Both said their good-byes and left the make-up room.

Emma's grin was still plastered on her face as she came over to me and put her hands around my shoulders. "Well I think this calls for a little something tonight." She said and walked over to the table to retrieve my things.

"We should go out for dinner tonight. Just you and me, and maybe Mike will want to come, too. You know how he is." she said and placed my beauty-case in my hands. Nodding my head I grinned. Of course I knew how her husband Michael was. He was the executive CEO at a law firm in Atlanta.

"Let's just take him with us before he gets worried about you. You know that Mike is my friend, too, so I don't mind him at all." I told her grinning.

**Now**

Well that was two days ago and the three of us had a blast that night at dinner.

Julie gave me another soft squeeze as she hugged me and put her hands on my arms. "Hey, we gave you the job because we saw what you can do, not because we pitied you." Laughing softly I went over to Candice and stuck my hands out to introduce myself.

"Hey, I'm Bianca. Nice to meet you."

"Candice. It's nice to meet you, too." she said shaking my hand and giving me a friendly grin. I turned around and motioned for her to sit down at the chair in front of the mirrors.

Julie turned to me and told me what I had to do with Candice. "Well we'll be starting with a few scenes that take place at the school so we need a everyday look for our lovely Candice here. I bet you can come up with something good."

Nodding my head I went over to the table and started with my work.

"Okay then I'll leave you to it now." With that Julie left the make-up room and closed the door.

For a moment it was that silent you could have heard a pin drop to the ground. That was until Candice opened her mouth and the bubbly young woman sat in front of me.

"So, you're not originally from America." It was more a statement then a question.

Nodding my head I started putting her hair up in the hair rolls. "No, I've lived in Germany until now, grew up there and started my line of work there."

Candice nodded hastily apologizing for moving around. But I just shook my head, telling her that it wasn't so bad.

"So, do you live here now? I mean do you have a house or something?"

"No, at the moment I'm still living with Emma until I can find a cheap apartment or house in the area."

"Mhm, well, I bet you'll find something suitable. There are some good apartments in the area we all live. I think there's a free apartment at the building across from mine. Maybe I could put in a good word for you." She would do that for me?

"You would? I mean, you hardly know me. I could be a mass murderer in disguise." I told her joking around.

Candice grinned at me and shook her head. Luckily I was finished with her hair or it would have slipped out again. "No. You couldn't be one, Bee. You're too nice. And I know that because you are real and don't act like others do. You show the real you and don't put on a mask like some of us have to do. That's why I know you couldn't be bad and I know that we'll be good friends."

Friends? Yeah, that was what I needed if I wanted to live here. Nodding my head I smiled at her and turned back to Candice after retrieving the make-up for her.

"Yeah, we would be good friends."

"You have to know that all of us, I mean the cast and the crew of the show are like a very big family. And now you're part of us, so you're part of the family and that means that we'll help you and trust you but you need to help us, too. So I hope you understand that you are sworn to secrecy about everything that's going on the set and off the set when you are with us." She was very serious about this and I knew why. The press was hot for every little bit of star buzz that got out in every way possible.

"Yeah, I understand. I know you probably have to tell that to every new member but I wouldn't do that. I can only imagine how it must be to always be surrounded by the press or the paparazzi." I told her in the same tone she talked to me and I knew that Candice understood me.

Smiling Candice took a small sip from her water bottle and settled back in the chair.

"So what did you have in mind for my everyday look?" she asked me and I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Don't know yet. It will come to me in a matter of seconds. By the way, do you have a preference for the colours I use?" I asked her so I would know if what I used was okay with her or not.

Candice just shook her head and smiled.

"Surprise me. Emma always asked me that, too, but she mostly knew from Julie what she should use. With you it's a whole different story so I'll just let you work your magic." she said looking up at me with her blue eyes shining.

Nodding my head I began to work on her make-up but she interrupted me before I could even start with putting on the primer.

"But just so you know, make me look good, after all I'm Caroline Forbes." she said and we both had to laugh at that comment.

"Okay, I will, but now shut up and let me get back to my work." I said grinning down at the young woman in front of me. Candice let out a soft laugh and closed her eyes leaning back in the make-up chair.

And as I started with the first move of the brush I knew that this was my dream come true. Here was where I belonged at.

**Hey everyone I hope you liked the 2****nd**** chapter so let me know what you thought on it and please review**


	3. Nightmares and Meetings

3rd Chapter

**Liv Pov**

It was another long day at the cafeteria and god was I happy that this day would be over soon.

I never had to cook so much coffee before, but Bianca was like a druggie on caffeine it seemed. I at least had to make six pots of coffee today but mostly Alex would bring it over to the make-up room.

But on the upside I saw Steven today and he was smiling again. It's like a routine now. I would make coffee for the cast and crew and Steven would walk by the door looking in and smiling at me.

And today wasn't much different than the days before. He stood in the door again and gave me that sweet smile of his and a small wave. I looked up after noticing him there. I too smiled at him and couldn't help but stay still for some time, just admiring the .few that Steven was.

"Liv, get your ass moving. The team wants their breakfast. SOON!" I could hear Alex shouting at me. Hurriedly I turned back to the food and arranged it on the tables. As I was looking back to the doorway Steven was gone.

A little while later most of the crew had gathered for the usual morning routine. Pancakes, lots of coffee, scrambled eggs and so on. I could see Candice, who had been at the make-up room, Zach, Kat Graham, Paul and his wife Torrey, Matt, Joseph and Michael all sitting around the big table in the middle of the cafeteria.

Julie and Kevin where also with most of the cast, while Nina and Ian were still absent. They had a few days off, as the producers didn't need them at the moment for the scenes that they did. Both would come by later that week, but everyone could feel that something was off with the dream couple, though none knew exactly what was going on.

Only Bianca was missing. She was probably still in the make-up room and having her pot of coffee for breakfast. Hopefully she was going to eat something during the day, it wouldn't be good if she was ill afterwards.

As I was putting down the rest of the breakfast food, I felt like someone's stare was burning into my back. Turning around I looked straight at Steven.

I didn't know what I should do. I mean he was a wonderful guy, but I didn't even know him that much.

Shaking my head, I turned back around and looked up as Nancy only shook her head at me and went back in the kitchen. Letting out a small sigh I leaned against the counter. A few seconds later I heard the door opening.

Nancy had come after me. I let out a silent groan and turned to her.

"What do you want Nance?"

"God Liv, you got to stop dreaming. He's never gonna want to be with you."

That was harsh. Those words were like a knife to the gut. Sometimes I really hated her.

"What are you saying?" I already knew what she was talking about but I still had to know if my suspicions were true. She had fancied Steven from the beginning, at least that was what she had told me when we first met and had talked for a bit. She always was the jealous type.

"You're not his type, sweetie. He wants a model not some small town girl that works as a waitress, believe me. I know that."

Rolling my eyes I put some of the dishes that she had brought in before her rant into the dishwasher.

"Sure, you would know, 'cause your exactly his type, yeah? Stop it Nancy. I don't want to hear anything from you anymore."

And with that I slammed the door of the machine closed and went back out to the main room of the cafeteria.

**Later that day**

Alex and Nancy had already left the cafeteria, meaning I had to stay and make sure that everything was ready for tomorrow. After that horrible chat with Nancy everything had went down hill.

I had made some sandwiches for the crew but forgot some in the toaster so they were burned, which resulted in Alex shouting at me. There were lots of things that had gone bad. I couldn't focus on anything but that one sentence coming out of Nancy's mouth.

'He wants a model not some small town girl.'

And the horrible thing about it was that she was right. A small tear made it's way down my face as I stood in the middle of the giant kitchen thinking about that stupid crush that I had on Steven.

Shaking my head and furiously wiping away the tears, I put my hair up in a ponytail asking myself how I could be so stupid.

'Of course it wouldn't work.' I told myself.

I really wished I could have my friends here to talk about my problems. Maybe I could go to Bianca. But I abruptly banned that thought from my head as I knew she was still working. The crew was shooting some night time scenes outside in the woods. She'd probably wouldn't have the time to listen to my problems.

Putting the negative thoughts out of my head I made my way out of the building. It was nearly 1am. Shocked that I had taken longer than I thought I hastily walked over to my car and sped of to my apartment block.

Once I had showered and finished my nightly routine I went straight to bed, hoping that I could get to sleep very fast, but this wasn't reality.

Sleep was evading me, sending me from one nightmare to the other. In every one I experienced scenarios concerning Steven and how he would tell me I wasn't his type, how I was a fool to even like him.

With a gasp I awoke from the last nightmare. Turning over I looked to the clock and cursed. "Damn it."

I had slept in. I was supposed to be at the cafeteria at 7am and now it was half past eight. Jumping from the bed I rushed into the bathroom to get showered and dressed for the day.

Running around my flat I searched for my flats and my purse, that had my everyday essentials inside - keys, mobile and money.

I raced out of the building and over to my car, hoping that the police wouldn't stop me as I drove like a madman towards the set. And just as I sped down the roads I knew that Alex would kill me.

Once I had gotten to the set area I parked my car as fast as possible and quickly ran inside the cafeteria. I let out a sigh as I saw that neither Alex nor Nancy were anywhere to be seen.

But my high spirit was quickly put in the gutter again as I heard Alex shouting from the kitchen. Obviously he had seen me coming in to the cafeteria.

"For fuck's sake, Liv, where the fuck have you been. You were supposed to be here by 7am and now it's 9am. That's two hours too late, TWO!" I flinched as his voice grew with every word that came out of his mouths.

"I'm sorry, okay." I started. I hated it when people shouted, especially at me. My family always used to do that, before I left.

"I came home late last night and I couldn't sleep well. I forgot to turn on my alarm clock. I'm sorry." I let out a sigh and looked down to the ground.

"Well sorry doesn't cut it, but I will accept your apology for now. Make sure it doesn't happen again. If it does again I will hand you your ass on a platter and you can search for a better place to work." I said and I just nodded my head, too afraid to say something else. Alex stepped aside and I made sure to walk past him with a fast pace.

After I had finished getting dressed in my apron I was told that I had to clean the kitchen as reprimand for being to late for work. Nancy walked up to me with a fake smile on her face.

"Hey, you okay?" she asked, but I could hear from the undertone in her voice that it was anything but genuine. I nodded my head turning back to cleaning the pans and pots from the breakfast.

"Yeah, don't worry about it."

"Well, if you need some help let me know. I'd be happy to help."

Rolling my eyes at that I nodded my head, but added my sarcastic reply only in my head. 'Yeah, sure you are. You're probably happy if I'm gone.'

Nancy left the kitchen shortly after and I was now turning to the dishes in the machine. I had just gotten out the last couple of coffee pots as Alex came storming inside.

"LIV! Get to the backroom and bring me some flour. I've got to get the cake ready for lunch. GET IT NOW!"

God how I hated it when they shouted, it wasn't taking less time the more they shouted, for heaven's sake.

Without another word I scurried to the backroom as I could feel the tears threatening to fall. Once I arrived there I looked around but couldn't find any flour. Sighing I looked once again and found it in the far back on one of the top shelves. Unfortunately there was no small ladder that I could get it, so I had to stand up on one of the shelves to get it done.

I heaved myself up and as I had reached the sack of flour the shelf I stood on broke. I had the sack in my hands and with a small scream I fell down on the ground, the bag of flour breaking open and getting thrown everywhere.

"What the hell happened?" I could hear both Alex and Nancy running over to the backroom. Both stood in the door way and looked down at my sprawled out form with an angry look. Alex was furious, I could see his eyes shining with anger, while Nancy just stood by and tried to hold back her laughter, which didn't work out too well.

"Are…you alright?" she asked me in between small puffs of laughter while glancing around the flour covered room. Now what should I have answered to that. I had fallen down to the ground from the second shelf in that stupid room, was covered in flour and hurt all over. Shaking my head I tried to stand up but was grabbed roughly by my upper arm. I looked up in shock as Alex seething face locked on me.

"Are you that dumb? You couldn't even get that fucking flour from that room."

Today was a very bad day, everything I did was not good enough. All Alex did was shout at me and be angry. And Nancy? She just stood by the sidelines, doing nothing but have that stupid smirk on her stupid face.

The tear that I so desperately tried to hold in already flowed down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

"No, you never mean anything you do. You're an incompetent worker. I don't want to see you here anymore." Alex said shoving me into the main part of the kitchen.

"And now get out of this fucking kitchen."

I hastily grabbed my things and left the cafeteria. I just ran, neither looking back at the building nor looking where I was going. My tears clouded my vision and so it made it harder to focus on my way. But suddenly I was stopped as I ran into something hard yet soft.

Grunting as I collided with the body I felt two arms wrap around my own. They steadied me and as I looked up I could make out the face of my rescuer.

It was Steven.

Now this was totally embarrassing. I tried to get out of his hold and hastily wiped at my tear-stained cheeks. But he stopped me, putting his hand under my chin and raising my face so he could look at me.

"Hey, are you okay?" Just that simple question made me break and I burst into tears again.

"Hey, shh." He tried to sooth me and sat me down on the steps that led to another part of the set. "Wanna tell me what's wrong? You okay?"

I could compose myself so far that only a few sniffles escaped my mouth. I shook my head first yes, then no. I first looked up into his dark brown eyes and then back down to the ground, trying to find the right words to explain what had happened to me. Finally I opened my mouth, telling him everything from the start. About the things Nancy told me, the nightmares to the incident with the flour.

And then he started to laugh. He really started to laugh. "Well, you shouldn't listen to others then and let me be the judge of that. I should decide if I want to befriend you or not and not some woman that knows nothing of you or me, who knows nothing about anything." He smiled at me and rubbed a bit of the flour off of my face.

"And by the way, just so you know, I never liked Nancy and I'm happy that you got out of that."

With that he reached into one of his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief, wiping away my tears and the remaining flour. Once he had finished his work Steven pulled my hair from my face and smiled down at me.

"Hey, what do you say to having an early lunch outside of the set? I know that little restaurant down the street that serves really good lunch dishes."

I shot him a genuine smile and was grateful for his idea of distraction.

"Thanks, that would be really nice."

"Okay, let's head out then, I want a good table there." he told me smiling brightly.

**Let me know what you guys think of that**


	4. House Hunting and Eavesdropping

**Okay, so I just want to thank one of my readers for the nice guest review. I'm glad you liked it and yes, it will be in a rotative order. Also thanks to KittyoftheNight for promoting my story.**

**And thanks to all others for reading it, too**

4th Chapter

**Bianca Pov**

It had been a few days after the incident in the cafeteria. While doing his make-up Steven and I had talked a bit and he told me how Alex and Nancy had treated Liv. I was furious with both of her co-workers. Who did they think they are.

After Steven had taken Liv to a restaurant off the set area for lunch he came to the make-up room as Julie and Kevin wanted to do some scenes with him.

**Flashback**

"Hey there. Where did you come from?" I said smiling as Steven ran into the make-up room.

He was a bit over five minutes too late and flew through the door, dropping down in the chair with a heavy sigh, totally exhausted.

"I just got back from my lunch break with Liv." he said closing his eyes as I started with putting on the foundation. Normally men didn't need that much make-up but for the TV even those needed a bit of the female stuff.

"You were out with Liv?" I was shocked, as I had been talking a bit with her during my breaks and she once told me about her crush on Steven.

I never would have guessed that it would be that fast that the two would be found together.

"Yeah, she literally crashed into me. Liv was covered with flour and came running from the cafeteria." he explained after I had finished with the first part of his make-up.

"Oh my god! What happened to her?" I was curious and a bit worried for my new friend. She was one of the youngest on set with her twenty years of age, and I always had that big sister feeling whenever I was around her.

"Well from what she told me, she overslept this morning and Alex made her clean the kitchen. Afterwards he told her to get a sack flour from the backroom. Apparently it is lacking a ladder so Liv had to climb on the shelf to get it down and slipped." Steven let out a heavy sigh and continued.

"The sack fell down and broke open, covering Liv and the backroom with the flour. Then both Alex and Nancy came and Alex put her through the wringer, shouting at her and telling her that she was fired. After that I ran into her."

I couldn't believe how terrible Alex really was. I only ever met him once or twice when he brought me my coffee pots. How could he be this mean to the poor girl.

I was taken out of my musings as a soft knock sounded on the door. I let out a soft 'yeah' telling them to enter. I shortly looked up as the door opened up.

Liv's head peeked through the door and tentatively came into the room. I looked down at Steven and gave him an apologetic look, gingerly walking over to the younger woman.

"Hey. Are you okay?"

The question I asked was all it took for Liv to burst into tears again. I put my arms around her letting her cry on my shoulder. The whole day was probably too much for her.

"Shh. It's alright." I said running my hands along her back.

After a little while she had calmed down enough that her tears had subsided and I sat her on the couch. "If you want you can lay down on the couch a bit. It was a very tiring day for you, hm?"

Liv nodded her head, wiping away the wetness on her cheeks and looking over to Steven who had watched the whole scene. I sat her down on the couch and got a light blanket from one of the cupboards by the door.

"Sleep a bit and everything will look a bit better afterwards." I told her, throwing the blanket over her body and watching as she turned around so her back was facing me.

Walking back over to Steven he sent a grin my way. "You're a good person, Bee. Liv can be happy to have you as a friend now." He told me with a smile on his lips.

I thanked him, the same smile spreading over my face as I went back to work on his make-up.

**Now**

And now here I stood waiting for Candice to come and get me. She had talked to the owner of the building she lived in, as one of the apartments was now for rent. I was so thankful to have her as my friend now.

Finally I saw the blonde head of hers popping out of the cafeteria. We had some time off for lunch so Candice suggested that we should get to the apartment and look at it.

"Hey, sorry for the delay, but Julie and Kevin gave us a few details for the next shoots." She apologized giving me a friendly hug.

"Ah, don't worry. I wasn't waiting that long, only" I looked down at my watch and smiled "half an hour." I joked and Candice gave me an appalled look.

"You!" She said and lightly boxed me in my side. We both nearly fell over with laughter and went over to my car, as I offered to drive us there.

"Oh, that's neat. I never saw your car before, but it's great that you got that one." Candice said as she looked at my Ford, I knew that she got the same car in the show.

"Yeah, I know, right. I drove the same back home in Germany, so I thought if I got the same I wouldn't have to get used to another car." I said smiling as be both got into my car and drove of.

Some time later we arrived at the building that Candice resided in. It wasn't overly tall, but very nice looking and the area around it was very calm.

"Okay, here we are. Mr. Sanchez is waiting inside by the flat." Candice explained and we both made our way inside to look at the apartment.

She led me up two flights of stairs as we finally arrived at our destination.

"Hi Mr. Sanchez. This is my friend I told you about, Bianca." She introduced us.

Mr. Sanchez was a middle aged man with either a Mexican or Spanish background. He gave me a friendly grin and shook my hand with a firm grip. "It's nice to meet you. Candice has told me lots about you."

I smiled after he let go of my hand as I shifted my bag a bit higher on my shoulder.

"Only good I hope."

"Of course, who do you take me for." Candice told me fake-shocked and crossed her arms over her chest, giving me one of her fake-glares.

"Do not worry Ms. Bianca, Ms. Candice here has only ever told me the best of everything. Now, would you like to see the flat?"

Nodding my head Mr. Sanchez led both Candice and I inside the apartment.

The flat was rather larger. I never imagined it to be this big. And it was very bright. On one side of the living room were about four large windows. The kitchen was next to the living room and the bathroom across the hall. The door next to the bathroom was the bed room and opposite the bed room was a small room that could be used as either an office or something else.

"Wow, I didn't think it was going to be this wonderful here." I said, astonished at the sight in front of me. Mr. Sanchez smiled while Candice only smirked.

"Well, it's one of the nicer apartments inside this building. What do you think of this one, Ms. Bianca?"

Now what should I say to that, huh?

"How much is the monthly rent?"

Mr. Sanchez looked a bit unsure, but then gave me a big grin covering his whole face.

"Well, normally it would be 1850$ a months, but as you're such a good friend to Ms. Candice and such a wonderful person, I'll let you have it for 1050$ a months."

I blinked, surprised that he would do that. "Really? You'd do that for me?"

Mr. Sanchez nodded his head and Candice gave me a cheesy grin. "Well, I'd say the first month you pay me the normal rent, and afterwards we'll work with the 1050$ as long as you make sure to not break something bigger. With everything else I'll help you out."

"Oh my god. Yeah, I'll take it." At least now I made enough money to pay my monthly rent and still have money to survive and live a bit.

"Oh by the way, I wanted to ask if I could change the colours on the wall?"

Mr. Sanchez looked a bit uncertain at first, then sighed and nodded his head.

"Okay, but if you ever decide to get out of this flat again, make sure that the walls are white again."

Candice stood up from her seat on the window sill and came over to the two of us.

"Okay, well, now the only thing I need is for you to sign the papers and the flat is yours." Mr. Sanchez explained and put the papers on a small table by the window so I could sign the contract.

I grinned over at Candice as I put my signature on the papers. Now I legally owned my own apartment and I was in the same building as Candice.

"Well, you know what that means?"

Candice shook my head at my question and I gave her another grin.

"It means we're going to have a house warming party soon." I told her and Candice, Mr. Sanchez and I laughed at that.

"Okay, well we should get back to the set, before we're too late." Candice suggested and I nodded my head, turning to Mr. Sanchez and thanked him again for the nice welcome and the wonderful flat.

A little while later we arrived back at the set and I parked my car in my usual spot.

"Well, this went rather good, don't you think?" Candice said as she got out of the car and came over to me, putting her arms around my shoulders.

"Yeah. It's so wonderful. Now I really started my own life here." I told her smiling as we walked over to the main building.

"Well, I gotta go, get ready for the next scenes. I'll probably see you around." she said and went in the other direction while I headed to the make-up room to go back to work.

Once I had put down my things I headed over to the small table by the sofa on the other side of the room. Alex still put the coffee in my room, even after I had a very angry discussion with him, that concerned Liv and the way he had treated her.

A soft knock sounded on the door and I looked up as it was opened, revealing Julie who gave me a big smile.

"Hey. So how did the house hunting go?"

I smiled and walked over to her, giving her a grin of my own. "Well, Candice showed me the apartment and I took it."

"Oh, that's so wonderful. I'm happy that you finally found a nice apartment to live in." she said giving me a tight hug.

"Yeah, but that's not the only reason why you came, is it?"

"No, I wanted to ask you if you could get Ian. Nina and him arrived shortly after you and Candice had gone house hunting. He's got some scenes coming up and he needs his make-up done, too."

I nodded my head at her question. "Yeah, sure. That's no problem."

"Great, thanks. They should be outside the main building, at least that's where I last saw them."

"Kay, I will get him then."

Julie gave me one last smile and went out the door, with me following closely behind, but we both took separate ways, Julie over to another part of the set, while I went to the main building.

As I arrived at outside the main building I could hear raised voices. Looking around the corner I spotted both Ian and Nina in a heated argument. He had taken a hold of her arm turning Nina back to face him.

"Nina, I thought we worked it out while we were in LA." he pleaded with her, desperation lacing his voice.

I saw Nina shaking her head, pulling Ian's hand off of her.

"No, Ian." she told him with a slight tremor in her, as Nina probably hoped, firm voice. "You want a family, but I don't. I want to pursue my career."

Ian's face turned as white as a sheet as he heard Nina's words. As they continued to argue I could hear the pleading voice.

"But, Nina, we talked it through. You can still have both, a career and a family. Look at all the other women in our business, they balance it, too."

Nina again shook her head, telling him 'No' numerous times.

"Then at least tell me why. Why can't you share this life with me?" he asked her putting his hands on her cheeks, as a lone tear made it's way down his face. Nina averted her eyes as she started again.

"I'm sorry Ian. We had a wonderful time together, but" she paused taking a deep breath and looking back up into his face. "but I can't do this anymore. I want to travel, see the world. And I can't do it, if I'm tied down somewhere."

Wow, that was harsh.

Ian let go of Nina as if her skin had set his hands aflame. He looked down to the ground as she walked away from him.

"And what about me?" he asked her, his voice so soft, that I barely heard it.

Nina turned to him, one last time and gave him a sad smile.

"You've got plenty of stuff to keep you busy, Ian, you don't need me distracting you anyway."

With that she left him standing there outside the building. He really looked like a broken man. I knew what Damon looked like when he had his heart broken over and over again. But this time it wasn't an act, this time it was real.

I hadn't realised that Ian had turned around and had seen me standing there.

"And who are you?" he asked me with an aggravated voice while I stood rooted to the spot.

I hadn't meant to eavesdrop but it just happened. Looking up at him, I tried to smile but probably failed miserably.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to eavesdrop on your argument. Julie sent me to get you." I said sticking out my hand for a greeting. "I'm Bianca, the new stylist. I replaced Emma." I said and let out a breath that I didn't know I had held as Ian took my hand, shaking it lightly, but with a firm grip.

"Nice to meet you." Now he gave me a slight smile, but I could see right through him. It was just an act, showing everyone that he was 'fine'

"Same here." I said putting my hand on his arm looking up into his face. "You know, you don't have to act around me. I heard your argument. I'm really sorry about Nina and you."

Ian just nodded his head, walking in the direction of the make-up room, as I still stood rooted to the spot.

"Hey, what are you waiting for. I got some scenes to shoot." he said with a lighter voice, and I knew that this time it was real and no act.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." I said grinning and heading up to him. "By the way, I made some cookies, would you like to try them. I didn't have anyone to try them on, but it's an old family recipe."

Ian grinned at me and we walked inside the make-up room as we had arrived there.

"Oh, so now I have to be your human guinea pig?" he joked around and the light in his eyes returned bit by bit.

"Hey, don't be mean, just try them." I said walking over to the basket that I had brought this morning, pulling out a box where I had stored the cookies in. I opened it and offered him a few

Ian took them gratefully and took a large bite out of the first. I waited a few seconds for him to say something. It was deathly silent in the room before he finally grinned and swallowed the last bit of the cookie.

"Well, you could still use a bit of baking skills, but otherwise they're good. A bit dry, but as I said it might come to you."

"Oh you. Just so you know I CAN bake." I told him lightly slapping his arm. Ian grinned putting his arm on my shoulders.

"I know, at least I can taste it. I was only joking with you. They're very good."

I smiled up at him, giving him a big grin after he said that.

"Okay, well we should get started with the make-up, or Julie will have my head." I told him and Ian nodded, walking over to the chair in front of the giant mirror.

"Bianca?"

"Hmm?"

"Please, everything that we talk about in here, can't leave this room. Do you understand?"

I nodded my head and turned back around to face him.

"Of course. Everything you confide in me, will never, NEVER, leave my lips." I told him sincerely.

"Thank you, this means a lot." he said giving my hand a light squeeze, which I returned, smiling at him.

**So I hope you liked it, and I hope it was enough Ian for the beginning**


	5. Lunch and Paint Fights

**Thanks to all that have read, favourited and reviewed this story, I'm glad you like the story so far.**

**This is going to be another joint chapter, the same as the first chapter, so I hope you will like it.**

**And I made some outfits so you can see how I pictured both women, you can find it on my profile**

5th Chapter

**Liv POV**

Steven had asked me to go to lunch with him again.

Of course I had said yes. After he had practically saved me the other day we became good friends. Nearly everyday Steven would take me out to lunch, and always somewhere else. This time we had gone to the - as he claimed - best Burger Place in the area of Atlanta and the good thing was it wasn't that far away from the set area.

We were seated and had already placed our orders when Steven turned to me and giving my a bright smile.

"So, why'd you come to the US? I mean you're young, from Sweden, why the States?"

I let out a soft sigh. Of course he would ask that.

"I had to get away." I began but was interrupted as our drink were placed in front of us.

"My family and I have a complicated relationship. We fought all the time, mostly just over trivial things. And when I was old enough to be alone I just took my things and left together with a friend of mine who had made arrangements for the two of us."

I paused for a bit, looking over at Steven who silently listened to what I said.

"Phew, well, this sounds rather bad, but I won't complain about it." he said looking up as the waitress brought our food and then turned back to me, shooting me a large grin.

"How so?"

"Well, if your family and you hadn't had so many fights, you wouldn't have left them and I'd never met you."

Steven grinned like a cheshire cat as he bit into his burger and I had to laugh at that, taking a bit of my own, too.

"Would you like dessert?"

The voice of the young blonde waitress that had served us pulled us from our thoughts and Steven looked at me while I looked at him, not knowing what to do.

"Yeah, sure. Bring us something good, okay." he said, winking at the girl, turned as red as a cherry at Steven's antics.

I gave him a mock stern look at that, or at least I tried to do that, but I couldn't help laughing at the sight that Steven was, grinning like a innocent school boy.

"You are so mean. The poor girl will never be able to look at us again." I said hitting him on the arm.

"Oh don't worry, it's not like I did anything perverted." he said putting his arm around my shoulders as we were sitting close together on the bench.

I just shook my head, looking over to the counter as we both waited for the dessert to arrive. A few minutes of silence passed before Steven spoke up again.

"So, how did it go with the job hunt?"

"Not so good, five out of the seven jobs that I had applied for said 'No', so I'm still waiting for the other two to either say 'yes' or 'no'." I told Steven, taking another sip of my coke.

He gave me a reassuring smile and squeezed my hand in a way that said 'Everything's going to be alright.'

"You'll find another job, I'm sure. It just takes time."

I nodded my head, giving Steven a shy smile.

"Oh, by the way, how's Bianca doing? Ever since I lost my job I haven't been able to talk to her." I wanted to know how my friend was. I missed her, but without Steven or anyone else I couldn't get on the set just for the fun of it.

The security knew me of course but I was fired, meaning I had no real purpose on the set area and they wouldn't take too kindle if I just showed up.

"Oh, she's good. We all love her to heaven and hell. I think sometimes she's more than happy to be away from us." He chuckled slightly and thanked the waitress as our dessert finally arrived.

I too had to laugh a bit at that, having heard and seen how the TVD family could be.

"Yeah, she's probably cursing you all for mothering her."

"No, we are the ones cursing her. She's like a mother hen, when she doesn't have to do our make-up. Always at the sets, making sure we drink and eat something while we're away from the camera. She's a small woman with a really big heart."

I nodded, knowing how she was in the few days I got to know her. And he was right about the small, Bianca wasn't very tall, but she was a strong woman with a very kind heart.

"That she is, I wished I could see her again." I let out a sigh, thinking about our friendship again.

"And she's got her own flat now. Candice went with her to look at some, and she found one in the same building that she lives in."

"Wow, that's great, at least now Emma's got her off her back." I said which caused Steven to let out a hearty laugh and I immediately had to join him.

"Yeah, Emma will be glad to have gotten her out of her home. But if you want, Candice told all of us that Bianca wanted to decorate her apartment, so she thought we should go and help her out with that. You should come, too, she'll be happy if she sees you again."

"Yeah, I have all the time of the world, so I'll come with you."

Steven gave me a smile and we both fell back into a comfortable silence, both eating out dessert.

**Bianca POV**

Ian and I hadn't been able to talk for some time since I met him. They had finished shooting most of his scenes so Julie gave him a day off to 'work it out with Nina' as she said. The two hadn't really spoken to each other since the day I saw them fighting.

But now he was back again, sitting in the make-up room grinning over at me in his Damon fashion.

"How have you been, darling?"

I just shook my head, giving out a gentle laugh.

"I've been good. You?"

Ian let out a sigh and leaned back in the chair. We still had some time, so I didn't have to start working on his look right away.

"Come on, tell me. I promised you everything that's said in this room is confident. I won't run around outside and scream it to the world."

He looked over at me thinking over his options and then finally opened his mouth.

"I met with Nina yesterday." he paused, thinking over what to tell me. "We talked again. Civilised." We both chuckled thinking of the last time he talked to Nina.

"I think it was long overdue. We both want different things in our life. The first time we met it was love at first sight and the two of us thought it was going to last forever, but apparently we both were wrong."

"And what did she say?"

"Nina and I apologized for all the things we said and now we're getting better again, turning from lovers into friends. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be." Ian said, letting out a small sigh.

He looked back at me, giving me a grin while I probably had a look on my face that showed a giant question sign.

"What?"

"Well, I bet you know all about me from the others, huh?"

I nodded my head, thinking of all the things that my new family had told me about him and I could already tell where this was going.

"But I don't know anything about you, so tell me."

"What do you want to know, there's many things about me. You have to be a bit more specific what you want to hear."

"Right. Just tell me what you'd like to share with me."

I took a deep breath looking down at my hands that were folded in my lap, after I had sat down on the stool next to Ian.

"I lived in Germany until now. Grew up there, went to school and later to college and then started as hairdresser." I told him giving him the short run down.

"Wow. That was a lot." he said chuckling slightly and I couldn't help but laugh along with him.

"Sorry." I said with a sheepish smile before continuing. "Well, I work now for a little more then five years as a hairdresser, luckily I had to do loads of make-up or I would have never gotten this job. I moved to the States because I was tired of my old life." I told him matter of fact which earned me a questioning look from Ian.

"Don't get me wrong, I love my family, all of them. But I wanted something else in my life. I wanted to live my dream, and not dream of the life I could have. I just wanted a change. So I packed all my things and up and moved to LA where I met Emma during your season break and we became fast friends and after wards she was the reason that landed me here." I told him, pausing to take a deep breath.

Ian just nodded looking at my profile in the giant mirror in front of him.

"Is that enough to satisfy you."

"I think I can live with that for now. But in the long run I need more to survive."

Laughing out loud I gave him a light hit on his arm telling him to lean back so I could start with the make-up.

We all had the next day off, so I thought I'd start decorating my new flat, starting with painting the walls. I had already gotten the colours that I wanted for the living room and the bedroom.

So I got dressed in something old, that I wouldn't mind getting dirty and started covering all the stuff that was in the living room. Putting the cans on the floor I was just about to start with the painting as a loud knock sounded on my door.

I furrowed my brows and put the brush back on the floor. Walking over to my front door I thought who it could be but couldn't come up with anything.

Opening the door I nearly screamed as Candice greeted me with her cheery attitude. I was shocked to see not only her but all of the cast and even Liv, Julie and Kevin standing in the hallway of the apartment building.

"Wha…What are you guys doing here?"

"I told the guys that you were going to decorate and I thought you shouldn't do all of that alone, so I told them to come and we all would help you out." she explained and stepped through the door way as I moved aside.

"Come on in, it's big enough to fit us all." I said as all of them walked inside the apartment.

Liv came up to me and I pulled her into a tight hug. "How have you been, sweets?" I asked her and looked her up and down, making sure that she was alright. Liv gave me a genuine smile and looked over to Steven who winked at her.

"I'm good, no need to worry. I'm still waiting for my applications to come back, but I'm really happy to be away from Nancy and Alex."

"Yeah, I'm happy, too, that you don't have to endure them any longer." I told her giving her a friendly grin. We both let out a bark of laughter joining the other part of the cast and crew.

I could see Nina standing by the window feeling a bit awkward. The few times I had to do her make-up were only spent in silence so that she was done in little time as possible. I knew that the break-up with Ian still hurt her deeply even if she didn't let it on.

Candice came up to me and asked about the decoration. I told her where to start and what all the others could do before I joined Nina on the other side of the room.

"Hello Nina, I'm happy you came, too." I felt rather awkward not knowing what to say to her.

"Hey. Well none can flee from Candice so I had to come, too." She told me with a tight lipped smile and the hurt flashing in her eyes as she looked over at Ian. I, too, looked around the living room where all had their fun with the painting.

"Come, we'll talk in the kitchen." I said grabbing her by her arm. We made our way into the privacy of the kitchen.

"Do you want to tell me what's going on?"

Nina just looked at me as if I had two heads.

"You already know what's going on. What more do you want to hear." Well, that's a tough nut to crack.

"I know that. And that's why I want to know if you are alright. I'm here if you want to talk to me."

Nina looked up at me and then back down to the floor before letting out a sigh.

"I don't know what to do now. I loved Ian for so long, but now it just feels like everything's gone. I'm hurt, too, but when I look at him I don't feel the butterflies anymore. It's like they never existed and it's just so empty inside." Slowly the tears made their way down her face.

I put my arms around her shoulders, giving her a tight hug.

"Nina, everything is going to work out, believe me. Aand I know the one thing to cure heartaches." I said giving her a genuine smile and walked over to one of the cupboards.

"What's that?"

"Hot chocolate and fresh baked cookies, which you will get later." I said to which Nina let out a bark of laughter. I was glad that she was laughing again, it made us all happy.

From the small window in the kitchen wall I could see Ian watching us from the living room, giving me a smile as he probably had watched us from his position.

"Well we should go back to the others so we'll be ready with the painting, cause I'd like to cook for you afterwards as a little thank you." I told Nina and the two of us went out of the kitchen and back into the living room.

"Okay, let's go. Candice is probably going stir crazy with all of them not doing what they're supposed to do." Laughing I linked my arms with Nina and leading her over to Julie, Liv, Candice, Torrey, Kat and Claire, who had recently arrived for the show.

Us girls were supposed to do the decorating in the other rooms, putting up flowers and other things, while the guys, meaning Kevin, Matt, Zach, Michael, Joseph, Paul and Ian, where doing the paintings in the living room and the bedroom.

We had so much fun that day. Some time around midday the guys were having a painting fight, throwing the paint everywhere, luckily I had covered everything or it would have colour marks everywhere. I had tried to stop it but was soon caught in the cross fire. Candice and the other girls had come to my rescue and so we had a painting war going on with boys vs. girls. It wasn't looking so good for the guys so you probably can guess who won the fight.


	6. Dinner and Club Experience

6th Chapter

**Bianca POV**

Finally we had finished the decorating and the guys had finished with painting the walls. After our paint war, all of us finally calmed down enough to finish our work. The guys had really done a wonderful job with painting the two rooms. I smiled at all of them as they were laid out on the couches and the floor of my living room.

"You guys hungry now?" I asked looking over to the clock. It was already half past five in the evening so I decided I'd cook up something for them.

The men groaned just giving me a murmured 'yeah' while the girls came over to me.

"Sure. Can we help with anything?" Nina asked coming over to me and linking her arm with mine.

"Yeah, if you want to." I said looking at Liv, Candice, Julie, Kat, Torrey and Claire. Nina smiled and all of us made our way to the kitchen, while the guys lights were out from the hard work.

Turning back to them I let out a short laugh. "If you guys want, you can use the bathroom down the hall to freshen up and opposite the bathroom is a small storage room, just grab anything to drink that you want." I said and led the way to the kitchen.

"Okay, so what are we cooking?" Candice asked me excited rubbing her hands together while Claire and Nina let out a bark of laughter.

I grinned and walked over to one of the many shelves in my kitchen. I didn't have many cup boards, I mostly had shelves so all that I needed was to pull it out and not look through the cup boards first when I need anything.

I pulled out one of the cook books my mum gave me before I left for the US.

"I was thinking why not give you guys a taste of our good old German food." I said grinning and holding up the book.

The girls' murmur rang though the small kitchen and I smiled. From the looks on their faces I could tell that they liked it very much.

"Oh, this will be good. True German food from a true German." Julie said grinning at us girls. We all let out a bark of laughter and I set down the book so the girls could look through it and decide which dish or dishes they'd like.

A short time later they had decided. We were starting of with a pancake soup - I know it sounds disgusting, but those pancakes weren't the usual sweet, big ones you eat in the US but salty crepés-like pancakes we eat in Germany. The main dish was fried beef and onions in gravy and true Swabian spaetzle. I knew that the guys wouldn't mind as long as there was beef in the dish they would eat it.

"Okay, so what do you say we make Strawberry shortcake for dessert?" Claire spoke up and waited for our answer. The rest of us nodded our head in agreement and I proceeded over to my fridge.

"Well girls, as I hadn't counted on you guys coming over I need to get to the mall and get the ingredients for the dishes. I don't have enough here." I said and Julie nodded her head.

"Well you take the girls with you and I start with the shortcake." Nodding our heads I told the girls to freshen up, while I hastily went into my bedroom to change into something more casual then my painting clothes.

Us girls made our way to the next Wal-Mart that I knew was located near our building, so we didn't have to take a car.

"Okay, so we need flour, roast beef, strawberries, milk, instant soup powder, instant sauce powder and onions." I told them looking down at the small piece of paper where I wrote down what we would need for the dishes.

Kat, Claire, Liv, Candice, Torrey and Nina nodded their heads and me made our way around the huge market getting all the things we needed and a bit more.

Finally we finished our grocery shopping and headed back to my home.

As I opened my apartment door I could hear a slight commotion going on inside and we walked through the door. I stopped shortly as I looked inside my living/dinner room.

"Hey you're back." Ian said with a smile on his face while placing the dishes on the large table that sat in the dining area.

Note to self: Thank god for that huge thing.

I had already planned to throw it out of the apartment, but now I was glad that I didn't.

I nodded my head, and looked after Kevin, Michael, Matt and Joseph who were walking back into the kitchen to get glasses and silverware, placing it on the table.

Nina lightly boxed me into my side pulling me out of my thoughts. I mock-glared at her and walked into the kitchen, putting the bags down on the counter. Julie had already made the shortcakes so I was glad I didn't have to do that anymore.

Zach, Steven, Paul and Ian followed after us and it was a really tight squeeze now as all of us girls AND the four were standing inside the kitchen.

"Can we help with anything?"

I shook my head looking over at the other three who had finished setting the table.

"Na, it's okay. I got my girls, if I need anything I'll let you know." I send them a quick smile and soon shooed them out of the kitchen.

"If you want you can turn on the TV, I think sports is on." I said, hoping they would take the hint.

Julie, Claire and Kat snickered at my antics and I just shot them an annoyed look.

"What? We're already enough in my little kitchen, if they had stayed we would have stepped on each others toes." I told them, trying to explain my actions while Nina, Liv and Candice proceeded with emptying the grocery bags.

"Well I think the shortcakes will be finished soon, do you want me to do anything else?"

"Oh god Julie, you're wonderful." I went over to her and gave her a tight hug. "No, you can go out there and join the men. You've worked hard enough." I said and could hear an outraged shout coming from the living room.

"And what did we do?" That was definitely Ian.

"Yeah, we did all the hard work, while you girls were putting up flowers and cushions." And Joseph.

I snickered at their antics and the girls joined into my giggling.

"We'll just ignore them. Once they get the food, the men won't be able to think about that anymore." Kat said and pulling out bowls that she had successfully found in one of my lower shelves.

Nodding my head I sent Julie out of the kitchen and went back over to the girls, explaining them what they had to do.

I started with the pancake dough. Putting everything in the bowl, mixing it and once it was finished gave it over to Liv and told her exactly how she should make them.

The whole time we cooked I walked around the kitchen like a busy bee making sure that everything was alright with the food and telling the girls what they should do. They wanted to cook by themselves and I knew how Candice and Nina where so I didn't complain or argue about that.

Once in a while I caught Ian looking over at me. I sent him a smile and went back to the cooking after he turned back to the basketball game that was on.

"Bee, could you look at the beef, is it okay like that?" Claire asked me and I walked over to her, stabbing the roasted beef with a fork. It was done, just like it's supposed to be.

"Yeah, everything's good. I think we can start the dinner. Liv, would you please call the guys and Julie and tell them that the food's done." I said and sent her a sweet smile while turning of the oven and the stove.

Kat put the cut pancakes into the soup and took it out to the dining room where the rest of the TVD family was now already seated.

"So, what's for dinner?" Michael asked excitedly reaching for the pot but his hand was stopped by Torrey who sat next to him. Paul gave a hearty laugh and just shook his head.

"If you need to know, we start off with Pancake soup. The girls and I decided to surprise you guys with true German food." I said grinning like an idiot, cause I knew that none besides the girls knew what it was and even looked like.

"Pancakes?" Matt's face took on a slight green tinge as he thought about the food.

"Don't worry. It's not the American pancakes you know. Just try it, I bet once you tasted that, you'll love it."

Matt nodded his head and I reached next to me to fill the plate, not knowing that it was Ian who was sitting beside me.

"Thanks." he said as he took his plate again, giving me a gentle smile. I nodded my head and continued filling the plates of my other guests.

Once the those were filled dinner started and everyone ate the dish in silence.

I looked around the table at the faces of all looking for any signs what they all thought of the food, but they were just so good at acting that I could detect absolutely nothing.

Once they had finished I took the soup plates and put them all in the kitchen. I smiled as I thought about how they were very sceptical at first and then got themselves a second helping.

"Are you ready for the main dish now?" I asked grinning as I brought the roasted beef and onions in gravy into the dining room. I could literally see the guys' mouths water at the sight of the beef.

Oh yeah, they were hungry. VERY hungry.

"What's for the main course?" This time it was Paul who asked and all the guys nodded their heads.

"It's roasted beef and onions in gravy and true Swabian spaetzle. And for dessert we will have Strawberry shortcake, but I have to finish those after we all have eaten the main course." I explained and put down the bowl with the beef while Julie had gotten up to get the fixings.

I nodded my thanks at her and proceeded with filling the plates again. As I sat down again I could see Liv and Steven, who sat next to her, talking animatedly and smiled at seeing having such a great friendship. I was happy for her.

Ian looked at me, I could see it from the corner of my eye. I took a bite of my beef and grinned at Torrey who was giving me a smirk as we both watched Paul digging in the dish.

"Oh god, this is amazing. Can you please cook more often for us?" It was Zach who had nearly finished his plate and was grinning over at me, but saying that earned him a hit to the back of his head from Candice.

"Well you shouldn't just thank me, the girls did most of the work, I only instructed, although I wanted to cook for you as a thank you."

A murmur of 'thank you' rang through the dining room and us girls had to laugh at that.

"Well, just so you know, we'll have German food once a week." Matt said as the other guys let out a bark of laughter.

"If you want to." was all I said and turned back to my plate.

"So what brought you to the US? We never really had the time to talk about that." Joseph asked me taking a sip of his beer.

I let out a sigh. I hated this question.

"I had to get away from my old life. I…It's very complicated, hard to explain."

"Just take your time, we got loads of beer and food, so it's not like we'd die of hunger, more likely we'd die of boredom." Matt said who sat beside me, which earned him a quick, but hard shove.

"Well as you guys know, the most hurtful love stories start with a boy and a girl." Both Nina and Candice snickered and I had a small smile playing on my lips.

"I met him while I went to college before I started my training. His name was Jamie." I stopped to take a sip from my coke looking around the dining room.

"He was from Scotland, totally nice and a true Highlander." I snickered at the thought of that word.

"We hit it off rather well right away and went on a few dates. We were practically attached at the hip and totally love." Torrey smiled grabbing onto Paul's hand who squeezed it tightly.

"But he was an asshole. The day of our one year anniversary I found him in his apartment with one of our closest friends. But she wasn't the only one, James nearly fucked every girl at the school."

A loud gasp rang through the dining room as I told the story of my true travel plans.

"I left him that day, standing naked out in the street trying to explain his actions and went back to my parents home. I started my training as hair dresser and now I left for the US because I saw him again. With a good friend of mine in a park near my home. And you want to know the best part?"

Everyone nodded at that and I continued.

"She was fucking pregnant and both had married. Those were the things he promised me. She even wore my fucking ring, the RING he gave ME." My voice had grown louder with every word that I spoke.

I took another sip of my drink leaning back in my chair. Ian put his arm on my shoulders slightly soothing my unnerved thoughts.

"Well he was a douche. He didn't know what he had until you were gone, and now he doesn't need you anymore 'cause now we got you." Ian said, giving me a small kiss on my cheek.

"Thank you." I said smiling at him and then at all the others.

"Well, I'm glad that guy was such a jerk, 'cause now you're part of our family member and we won't ever let you go." Matt told me, which earned him a chuckle from the whole group.

"Yeah, but you know what, guys?" This time it was Kevin speaking up. "I could really eat that dessert now." We all let out a loud bark of laughter and I just shook my head, knowing that it really was time to get them that dessert.

"Okay, well, you guys move back to the living room and I'll get the shortcakes ready." Everyone nodded but still helped me to get the dishes back to the kitchen.

But you wanna know the best part. I'm so glad that I have a dishwasher in my kitchen.

After everything was put in the machine I went over to the fridge to get the Strawberries for the shortcake.

Julie had already baked the cake so we just had to do the fillings. I was just about to start washing the berries when Ian came into the kitchen and leaned on the counter opposite from where I stood.

"Hey, can I help with anything? The game that's on is rather boring." he said looking at me.

"Yeah, sure, come on. You could get the whipped cream done. It's still in the fridge." I said looking over at him and Ian grinned. "You know how to make it, don't you? Or do you only have the ready to eat whipped cream?"

Ian laughed loudly and went over to the fridge to get the cream.

I proceeded in cutting the strawberries while I watched Ian whipping the cream. I was shocked at myself as images of Ian covered with strawberries, whipped cream and chocolate appeared in my head. But I was so distracted from my thoughts that I didn't look where I was putting the knife while cutting the strawberries.

"OH!"

Damn that hurt. I looked down at my hand and saw that I had cut my finger rather badly. Ian hastily turned to me to look what had happened.

"What's wrong?"

"I cut my finger. Dang it." I cursed loudly hurriedly putting my hand under the running water in the sink.

When I looked up again I saw that Ian had a slight greenish colour to his skin.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just a bit squeamish at the sight of blood."

I laughed a bit at that. I hadn't known that he would react like this. Ian had turned around in the kitchen to get the First Aid kit after he had asked for it. I put the towel on my cut again to staunch the blood flow. After I had washed it out I saw that it wasn't all too bad, just a slight nick but it still hurt like a bitch.

"Wow, a vampire turning green at seeing blood." I said as he returned to me again with a large band aid to cover the cut.

"Don't laugh. I can't change who I am."

"And I wouldn't want you to." I told him getting lost in his icy blue eyes.

"Hey! You guys nearly finished with the cakes?"

The two of us jumped apart as Torrey's voice sounded in the kitchen.

"Y-Yeah, their nearly finished. Just wait in the living room, we'll bring them out."

Ian cleared his throat and Torrey left the kitchen again, telling the others what I had said. I turned back around to face him.

"We should probably get the cakes done or the mob out there will kill us for taking too long." Joking was always a part of his charm.

I laughed lightly and went back over to the strawberries putting them on the cake and filling it up with the cream.

"I know it's not the way it's done here in America, but I thought as we already got a German dinner, why not make a slightly German cake, too." I said smiling at my new family. All of them grinned back and helped themselves to a piece of cake, putting them on the small plates that I had given out as Ian had put down the large plate where the cake was placed.

"Doesn't matter what it is, as long as it's sweet." Candice said, taking a large bite out of the cake. We all laughed at that. She was such a wonderful person. I wouldn't dare think about a life without them.

Nina sat beside me and shot me a large grin. She was planning something but I didn't know what exactly.

"You know guys. We should do something tonight. It's still early." she said and everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Let's get out. I know that club just down the street. It's really great." Steven said and Liv nodded her head at that.

I chuckled slightly and just shrugged my shoulders as everyone turned to look at me.

"Why not? Let's have some fun after that hard work." I said sending them all a bright grin.

After we had finished the cake we agreed to meet up outside of the building once everyone had gotten changed into fresh clothes.

I said my good-byes and hastily jumped into the shower to get ready in time so they didn't have to wait too long for me.

After I finished I put on my clothes and put my still damp locks in a high ponytail. Grabbing my purse with my mobile and keys I stepped in my shoes and went out to meet with the others.

Ian was the first one to be back and send me a sweet smile.

"Hey you, did you use your vampire speed to get ready?" I asked him with a slight laugh. Ian just nodded his head and send me his typical Damon smirk. I let out a bark of laughter and soon the others had joined us. The only ones missing were Claire, who had wanted to get some shut eye before she had to work again and Julie and Kevin who had declined and said, that they had to get some sleep so they could back to work early enough.

Now we were walking down the street to the club that Steven had claimed to be one of the best. I wouldn't know if it really was or not.

Steven and Liv walked in front of us, followed by Paul and Torrey. After them came Matt and Joseph, Candice and Zach, Nina, Kat and Michael and Ian and I where walking in the back.

It wasn't long before I got the feeling of being watched and looked around. Ian was concerned and asked me if something was the matter. I just shook my head and turned back to the front.

Soon after we were hit by thousands of white flashes and people screaming their questions at us. I had been lucky that the paparazzi had never taken pictures of me but now it was too late.

I could see Liv's fearful face as they snapped picture after picture of her. To be truthful I wasn't afraid of them, but slightly nervous. Because now that they had seen us together with the TVD stars it would be one hell to get out of the place without them following you around.

Normally Atlanta wasn't swarming with the press but it was probably due to Ian's and Nina's break up that they now were looking for the top stories.

Ian leaned down to my ear and just whispered to me, that I should ignore them and carry on as if they weren't there. Luckily we soon arrived at our destination and went inside the club after showing the bouncer our ID.

"Okay, you guys get seated and Liv and I will get the drinks." Steven explained and we all sat down in one corner of the club with a large lounge area. Now I was seated directly in between Paul and Ian who had this damn smirk on his face.

"What the hell are you planning, Smolder." I said in the best stern voice I could muster but Ian just shook his head causing the others to let out a chuckle.

"I know there's something so it better be something damn good, you hear." I told him with a mock glare and Ian just threw his arm around my shoulder pulling me into him. I grinned. I just couldn't help myself around him, around them all. I was happy, totally happy with my new family, although I missed my real family, who was back home in Germany.

Steven and Liv returned shortly after with drinks, consisting of any alcoholic beverage that you could get at a club.

Some time and about three drinks later Candice and Kat dragged Nina, Torrey, Liv and I out to the dance floor. The more we danced the hotter the club grew. And that all the alcohol was in my system wasn't really helping that matter. We had danced at least for half an hour before the DJ made a small break that cause us girls to go back to the lounge again.

I slumped down in my seat, grinning like an idiot. I was really tipsy, that's for sure. Ian grinned at me and looked over at Matt.

"Okay, B. As you are now a new member to our family I thought you should get a small welcoming present." Ian explained and pulled out a TVD fan hat with his picture as Damon on it. It was a brilliant joke and we all let out a bark of laughter as I put it on. All took out their mobiles and made pictures of Ian and I with the hat on.

Paul was giving the two of us a mock glare and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"You know, that is so not fair. You getting her that damn hat. I don't even stand a chance. Maybe she would have liked me better." he said glaring over at us.

And then he turned around and grabbed something from Torrey's large handbag. "That's why I got you this." Paul handed it over to me and I unfolded it.

It was a large shirt and on it was written in bold letters 'I love Stefan'.

"It was Candice idea, I heard Ian telling Matt what he was planning to do so I went out and got you that." he explained and I grinned over at him, pulling Paul into a tight hug.

"Dziekuie bardzo (thank you very much)." I whispered in polish in his ear. Once he let go of me he gave me an astonished look but I just grinned at him pulling the shirt over my head.

"Well now you only have to decide which ones your favourite." Matt said grinning at me and taking a sip from his beer.

"Yeah, who are you going to choose? Damon the eternal stud or Stefan the eternal thinker." Ian grinned while I just shook my head as both Paul and Ian glared at each other. It was so funny to watch them as I knew this was only a joke between them.

"Oh, you know, she's going to choose Klaus, won't you love." I laughed loudly as Joseph was in his character and grinned over at me, his eyes shining with mirth.

"NO!" Ian nearly shouted at that and pulled me into his arms. "B, you have to choose Damon. He's way more sexier than Stefan and even Klaus." Ian said looking back at his two rivals. "And I'm a way better kisser then those two."

Now that got me looking up at him. I looked between the three main male stars of the show.

"Really. Well maybe you should proof it then."

**Phew, now my fingertips are smoking from all the writing I did today.**


	7. Sorry is not good enough

**Thanks so much to my new readers and to those that are still sticking around :) I'm very sorry for the slight delay of the update**

**So, but now I will continue with the next chapter and I hope you will like it.**

7th Chapter

**Liv POV**

I groaned. Something was tickling my nose. Opening my eyes I had to close them again as the bright sunlight was shining in my face. That was probably what had woken me up. Turning my head I looked beside me and saw Steven on his back lightly snoring.

I let out a small snicker and got out of the folding bed that was stood in Candice big loft. I looked around the living room where she put the 'guest beds' and smiled as all of them were still sleeping.

After our night out we all decided to split up and sleep at the apartments of Candice and Bianca. Thinking back on the last night I replayed what had happened after we arrived.

**Flashback**

After some paparazzi harassed us for pictures we finally got to the club. Steven and I had decided to get us drinks while the others had gone to the lounge to find us a nice place to sit at.

"So how was your first media experience?" Steven decide to ask while we waited for our drinks.

I let out a sigh. "Well it was awkward. I felt a bit like a caged animal at the zoo and all these people are taking pictures of me." I shrugged. "It's just unnerving."

Steven gave my hand a gentle squeeze. "You'll get used to it I suppose"

I nodded my head and we both fell into a comfortable silence again. Finally the drinks arrived and we took all the alcoholically drinks back to the table where our friends were seated.

All were talking about this and that and just having fun.

"You okay here?" Steven whispered in my ear which caused a shiver to run down my spine.

"Yeah, don't worry." I said sending him a small smile and filling my glass with one of the drinks. Steven said it would be better if we got a bottle of every drink that was on the menu, so everyone could take what they wanted.

We had been talking and joking for a while until Candice got up from the couches and dragged us girls to the dance floor. Most songs that were played were up beat and the four of us, Torrey, Nina Candice and I had a blast as we watched Bianca and Kat dancing to one of the songs the DJ had put on.

Some time later the DJ announced that he was taking a small break and we made our way back to the lounge area with Bianca stumbling once in a while. I had never seen her like this. Normally she was rather reserved, at least the time that I was on the set I never saw her like this. But it was probably the alcohol.

She stumbled over to the couch and fell on it with a large grin on her face. I laughed lightly as I watched Bianca. She was probably drunker than I had first thought.

I took my place beside Steven and took a large gulp of the coke that he had gotten me. I send him a grateful smile and looked back over to the conversation going on between Ian, Bianca and Paul.

Ian had gotten her a TVD fan hat with a picture of him on it, as a welcoming present, which I thought was very sweet of him. She put it on her head and grinned at Ian, who sat beside her, while he had put his arm around her shoulder making Bianca lean into his body. We all took out our mobiles and took pictures of the two, they looked rather sweet just sitting across from us.

But then Paul objected to this act that Ian pulled.

"You know, that is so not fair. You getting her that damn hat. I don't even stand a chance. Maybe she would have liked me better." he said glaring over at two.

And then he turned around and grabbed something from Torrey's large handbag. "That's why I got you this." Paul handed it over to Bianca who unfolded it.

It was a large shirt and on it was written in bold letters 'I love Stefan'. Bianca held it up before letting out a short laugh.

"It was Candice idea, I heard Ian telling Matt what he was planning to do so I went out and got you that." he explained and she grinned over at him, pulling Paul into a tight hug.

Then she whispered something in his ear that made his eyes widen, though I couldn't understand what it was, before pulling it over her head.

"Well now you only have to decide which ones your favourite." Matt said grinning at her and taking a sip from his beer.

"Yeah, who are you going to choose? Damon the eternal stud or Stefan the eternal thinker." Ian grinned while Bianca just shook her head as both Paul and Ian glared at each other. This was all one hell of a show as it was just a joke between both co-actors.

"Oh, you know, she's going to choose Klaus, won't you love." We laughed loudly as Joseph was in his character and grinned over at our friend, his eyes shining with mirth.

"NO!" Ian nearly shouted at that and pulled Bianca into his arms. "B, you have to choose Damon. He's way more sexier than Stefan and even Klaus." Ian said looking back at his two rivals. "And I'm a way better kisser then those two."

"Really. Well maybe you should proof it then."

All stopped to look over at the two at was said. At first I thought it was just a joke going on between Bianca and Ian, but it got serious as she unconsciously leaned toward Ian, her eyes always on the move between his eyes and his lips.

Even Ian leaned in and then it was like all hell broke loose - or maybe that was a bit too much, but Ian's lips descended on Bianca's lips and both were lost in the kiss.

Only a bright flash pulled us out of this situation. I looked behind us and saw that one of those photographers from before had snapped pictures. And of all the things to snap he had to snap that damned kiss.

Both snapped out of it and looked both very shocked and still slightly dazed from this very intimate situation.

I looked over at Nina who's eyes were brimming with unshed tears and shining with hurt. Hastily she got up from her seat and ran out of the bar.

I sent Steven an apologetic look and ran after her, leaving the others to deal with the drama at hand. I had never thought that Bianca would ever do something like this. I had always thought she would be more considerate with her friends.

Once I was outside I found Nina leaning against one of the stone walls of the building.

"Nina?"

She tensed as she heard me coming.

"I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for, Liv? It's not you who did that." she said and took a slight pause wiping the tears that had now fallen from her face. "I thought she was my friend. She knew that it still hurt and then she does that."

I put my arms around Nina trying to console her and rubbing her back in a comforting way.

"I know. And she is still your friend. I can't tell you why Bianca would do that. Normally she's a very reclusive person." I paused shortly making Nina look at me. "I think if she were in her right mind and not drunk she wouldn't do that."

"But her being drunk doesn't excuse this happening between Ian and her."

"Nina, you have known Bianca for a while now, too, haven't you?" I asked and watched as she nodded her head.

"Then you know that normally she doesn't do something like that, normally she doesn't even drink. It was a number one rule for her."

Now I could see a curious look crossing her features.

"Bianca told me before that she once made the same mistake and vowed for it to never happen again, that's why she doesn't drink alcohol, at least not this much like tonight. Bianca didn't do it intentionally." I tried to explain hoping to get Nina to understand this situation a bit more but she obviously didn't want to hear anything about it.

"Still. I…I think I should go home now."

Nodding my head I followed Nina inside again and we both went back to the others.

Arriving at our table I saw that both Candice and Torrey were missing together with Bianca. I sent Steven a questioning look asking where they were without even speaking it.

Steven pointed to the restroom area and I nodded my head, giving him a sign where I went and made my way to the restrooms.

Standing in front of the door to the ladies room I could hear Torrey's and Candice's voices coming from inside. Walking in I saw both women standing in front of a closed stall door and listening to the sounds coming from the inside.

"Hey, is everything alright?" I asked out of both concern and curiosity.

Both nodded then shook their heads. "I think Bianca finally came back to reality and grasped what had happened. She bolted from the couch and ran to the toilets. It's where she's been the last few minutes." Torrey explained and we heard more retching that obviously came from Bianca.

After what felt like hours Bianca finally emerged from the stall and I was shocked to see her like this. She was as pale as a sheet and dark circles had formed underneath her red-rimmed eyes.

She looked up and finally saw me. "I'm so sorry." was the only thing she said before leaving the restroom. I followed behind Bianca as she made her way back to the lounge area. I had just come up behind her when I saw Nina pulling her hand back and hitting Bianca with all her might. Both had tears in their eyes.

We all let out a gasp as we saw what was going on between the two women.

Bianca held her throbbing red cheek and Nina wiped away the tears that had finally spilled over. Bianca just looked at the floor, being ashamed at what she had done to her friend.

"Nina. I'm sorry." she whispered finally looking up at the woman who had been her friend for such a short time.

"Sorry doesn't cut it." she seethed and grabbed her purse storming out of the bar with Joseph and Matt following behind her.

It was silent for a few minutes before Candice took the initiative. "I think we should get going. You guys can split up and stay at Bianca's and mine, so you don't have to drive all the way back to your homes."

We all agreed and went outside to tell the other three what we were going to do. Ian had taken a hold of Bianca's frame to steady her as the alcohol was still having it's effect on our friend. As we arrived in front of the building I could see Joseph, Matt and Nina standing there and talking. When she saw Bianca she averted her eyes and looked at the two men standing next to her.

"Hey, we're leaving now." Torrey said and all nodded their heads.

"We're splitting up and staying over at Bianca's and mine, so you don't have to get back to your homes." Candice explained and smiled as the three agreed to do exactly as she said.

We walked the way back to the building that Candice and Bianca shared and finally split up. Ian, Matt, Torrey and Paul and Joseph stayed at Bianca's loft, while Michael, Zach, Nina, Kat, Steven and I stayed at Candice's.

Some of us had to share the guest beds but I said as long as I had something soft to lie on I wouldn't mind.

**Now**

I went over to the bathroom and freshened up a bit, before trying to find the coffee and other essentials to get them a nice 'wake-up' breakfast.

Just as I had finished with putting up the coffee pot I could hear soft steps coming from the living room. Looking up I saw a still slightly asleep Steven making his way over to me and sending me a sweet smile.

"Hey, good morning." I said in a chipper voice to which he just answered with a grunt.

"How can you be so chipper this soon in the morning." he said sitting at the high counter watching me intently. I just shrugged my shoulders and finished the breakfast.

"So, do you think Nina will forgive Bianca some time?" I had to know what he thought about it.

"Maybe, but it might take some time." he said with a shrug. "I mean, she wasn't in her right mind, but it still hurt Nina very deeply."

I just nodded my head and sat beside Steven, putting my head on his shoulder.

**Bianca POV**

I had woken up with a slight gasp. I was in my own bedroom. How I even got there I couldn't remember. Looking to the side I could make out the sliver of light that came through my closed curtains.

Sitting up on my bed I felt like my head was exploding. Not only that but my cheek was throbbing like mad. And then the need to relieve my self got the better of me. Heading out of my bedroom I went across the hall to the bathroom.

Finishing my business I went over to the sink, washing my hands, and when I looked up in the mirror I let out a sharp gasp. No wonder my cheek was hurting. I had a giant hand shaped bruise on the side of my face.

Going over to the medicine cabinet I took out two Tylenol and headed to the kitchen to get a glass of water and maybe a cup of tea.

After I had taken the pills the throbbing in my head and even on my cheek lessened. I made myself a cup of Earl Grey and headed through the living room to the balcony that was located there.

As I passed the room I could see the guys laying there on the sofa and the ground and slowly the events that had transpired the last night came flooding back to me.

I went outside and sat on one of the deck chairs, drawing my knees up so I could curl into myself a bit. I watched as the sun rose higher over the buildings and thought back to last night.

I had obviously drank too much. It wasn't that I couldn't drink a bit of alcohol, but because I only drank once in a while I had a very low tolerance for alcohol, which resulted in my getting drunk very fast easily.

Ian had presented me with a fan hat while Paul gave me a shirt, both as welcoming presents. It was a wonderful idea and a nice joke amongst friends. But then there was this kind of fight between Paul and Ian and Joseph meddled. And then it hit me. Ian had said something about him being the better kisser and my mouth had run away from me while my head couldn't comprehend what was going on. I wanted him to prove it.

Groaning I buried my head in my hands letting a small tear escape as I thought back to the kiss. I had initiated it. And the bad thing was that I liked it. Nina was my friend but I hurt her deeply with my actions. I let out a sob as everything came back to me.

As we kissed I heard the others gasp and then there was a bright flash pulling us both out of it. How could I be this stupid. I had ruined everything. Not only my friendship with Nina but probably the reputation of every cast member of TVD.

And then everything went so fast. Nina ran out and I had run to the restrooms to throw up. But there was this one thing that was forever burned in my mind. Nina's hurtful look before she drew back her hand and slapped me hard.

How should I ever face her again, knowing she would probably never entirely forgive me.

I sobbed harder now, the tears flowing freely as I pictured the hateful and hurt look that Nina would throw me whenever we would meet.

Hastily I freed my face of the tear stains, hissing slightly as I touched my bruised cheek, as I heard the sliding door open up and footsteps coming closer.

I looked over to the entrance and saw Ian emerging from the living room.

"Hey, you already awake?"

I could only nod, not getting one word out. I tried to keep my face straight forward so he wouldn't see but he was too observant.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked me and came to stand in front of me, making me look at him. "Let me see." Ian said pointing at me cheek.

I just shook my head silently but Ian would have non of it. He gently grasped my chin and looked at the bruise that felt worse than before.

"She hates me." I whispered hoarsely making Ian look at me. He shook his head at me giving me a small smile.

"No, she doesn't. She's hurt for now. And angry but not at you. She's angry with me for even having it come this far." He said kneeling in front of me and taking my hands in his larger ones.

"It's not your fault, babes. I shouldn't even have started with that. If I hadn't done it the way I did last night we wouldn't even had a chance to kiss." He tried to raise me up and get me out of the hole that tried to swallow me up.

"I shouldn't have drunk so much last night." I said taking him by surprise. Looking over at Ian I started to explain why I said that.

"You know, I was once in the same situation. I had gone out with a few friends of us. There was this couple, Patrick and Charlie, they'd been together since sixth grade and totally in love. But a few days before they both had this huge blow out and the relationship was on the rocks." I paused taking a deep breath.

"We thought it would be good to go out and get them thinking of something else besides the fight. So we partied, but I'm not that much of a drinker and the same happened as last night. I got totally drunk and I ended up with Pat in one corner of the club in this hot make-out session. Charlie was one of my closest friends at that time, she found us, although her reaction slightly differed from Nina's. She hit Patrick and broke up with him the same night. Since that day I vowed that something like this would never happen again."

Ian reached up and wiped away the tear that had fallen from my eyes.

"B. Hey, Nina will talk to you again. Just give her some time." he said and I nodded my head leaning back in the chair.

"Shall we start with breakfast? Maybe after that the outlook on today will be better." He smiled at me holding out his hand for me to take.

I sent him a sweet smile and grasped onto his hand, while he pulled me up from the chair. Together we walked back inside my apartment and started making the breakfast.


	8. A Shock and Labor Day Adventures

**Hey everyone sorry for the very long wait, but I hope you will still like it. I also want to thank all my readers and reviewers that you all still stick with me. Lots of thanks to KittyoftheNight and goldglitter for giving me these wonderful ideas for the story.**

8th Chapter

**Liv POV**

It had been a few days since we all had the bad ending to our night out. Nina had called me asking if we could have lunch at a small café near the set area and I agreed knowing that she wanted to talk about the happenings over the last few days.

Since the information about Nina's and Ian's split leaked out the press had been following them everywhere.

Nina hadn't even had time to work it out. Once she had left Candice loft the day after the paparazzi had bombarded her with questions and took pictures as she hastily ran from the building to get to her car.

Some time later there was already an article in the latest OK issue about their break-up and the horrible party we had with the kiss of Ian and Bianca making the cover.

I made my ways through the streets of Atlanta to the café as I walked by a small kiosk that sold the papers. Abruptly I stopped as I found my own face looking back at me. I grabbed it and read the headlines.

'_Is it Love? Or something else?' _

With a small gasps I went over to the sales attendant and cave him the money for the magazine telling him to keep the change. I had to talk to Nina about this.

Out of breath from the running I had done I went inside the café and searched for Nina. I finally found her sitting in a back corner waving frantically at me. I made my way over and nearly fell into the chair from near exhaustion.

"Hey, Liv. Are you alright?"

I wasn't sure if I should just tell her that everything was alright, but I had a feeling that she wouldn't believe me.

"I found this today." I said showing her the magazine.

"While walking at a fast pace through the streets I had taken the time to read the article about me." I explained to her and Nina opened it flipping to said article.

"And to be truthful it hurts to read these things about me."

Nina gave my shoulders a tight squeeze as she saw the tears that silently ran down my face.

The article was cruel talking about my latest jobs and how I had been fired at the cafeteria. The questioned my motives, why I was with Steven. But what's there to question, we're friends, nothing more, nothing less.

I had finally found another job at a fashion boutique. I liked these jobs better than the ones at the dinners or cafeterias.

I made my own money, so why do these people always assume that you're friends with the rich just for their money.

"Oh my."

Nina looked up from the paper and gave me a kind smile, grabbing my hand squeezing it tightly.

"You shouldn't take what these people right too serious. People always need something to gossip about."

"I know, but it's hard to read these things about yourself." I said with a sigh. "How can you all be so calm about it?"

"Because we know the truth about the things that are going on around us. We know what's really happening, they don't. And that is what makes us and you stronger then them."

Slightly nodding my head I took a sip from the water that Nina had gotten for the two of us.

I cleared my throat and looked over at Nina who was very silent. Normally she was more open in conversations than now.

"So, uhm, have you talked to Bianca lately?"

Nina's eyes widened at the mention of Bianca. Steven had told me that Bianca had tried to talk to her the day after the incident but Nina brushed her off.

A slow nod was my answer to the question.

"Yeah, we talked yesterday while she was doing my make-up. I think I was just too rash with the situation. I was still hurt over the break-up and then they did that." Nina took a deep breath and looked over at me with an unsure look.

"It was a drunken mistake, I now realize that. It could have been the same way around." she said with a small smile and I returned it, happy that the both of them were getting along again.

"We're actually going shopping later today, after the guys finished their scenes I've got the day off and so does Bianca this afternoon, so if you'd like to join us, I'd be happy to have you along, and I bet Bee and the girls would love to have you there, too." Nina said in a rush and I let out a small laugh.

"Yeah, sure, why not. I missed you guys over the last few days." I told her and putting my arm around her shoulders in a half hug, the two of us grinning like madwomen.

**Later**

Nina and I had decided to get some lunch, too, as we would meet up with the girls for a nice shopping trip. She had called Candice to let them know where we would go to, so she could tell Kat, Bianca, Claire and Torrey.

I had really missed my friends. Ever since I had to leave the set I could only ever see them on their off days, otherwise there was no way of reaching them.

Nina had offered to take me with her to the shopping mall so I wouldn't have to take the bus or the subway. So of we were now to the mall and get together with the other half of our merry group. I grinned like an idiot thinking of us like that.

Finally we arrived at the mall and I could see Candice, Kat, Claire, Bianca and Torrey all stood at the entrance waiting for us.

"God damn, you guys took like forever to get here." I could hear Kat complaining as the two of us joined them.

"Stop your whining, it's not becoming of a woman your age." Nina said totally in Katherine's character, she even had that smirk on her face that only the bad doppelganger had.

It was so hilarious looking at the two of them that I couldn't help myself and burst out laughing, soon joined by the rest of our group.

"So, what are we shopping for?" I wanted to know, just out of curiosity.

"I'm as dumb as you in that aspect." Bianca shrugged while the others send me an unbelieving look.

"You can't tell me that you forgot what next week is." Torrey said while I just gave her a look that clearly said 'maybe'.

"Goodness, girl. It's Labor day that week, but mostly it's just a get together between us." Claire explained and I nodded my head, while Bianca had a giant question mark on her face. I totally forgot that she wasn't from the US and couldn't know that it was a holiday here.

I, too, was not from the States, but I had lived here for a while now, so I ought to know the different holidays we had here, but sometimes I just forgot them.

"What's that all about?" Bianca asked as we went inside the first shop waiting for one of us to explain it to her.

"Well it's always on the first Monday of September and there's all sorts of parades, fireworks, parties and so on. It's like this giant festival that day. A very fun day." Nina said putting her arm around Bianca's shoulders giving them a light squeeze and I could see both sets of eyes lighting up with that little gesture.

I think that both Nina and Bianca had reconciled and it was good for them. They were wonderful friends and I would have felt bad if I had to choose between the two of them, because to be truthful I could not even decide with whom I would stick if things had gone down hill.

"Oh, so it's like the fourth of July?"

All of us nodded our heads. "Kind of." Kat said and we walked along the isles of clothing in the store we were currently in.

We walked around a bit looking through the clothing stores, shoe and jewellery stores, though mostly the rest of the girls were getting stuff while Bianca and I just looked through it. Even though our jobs earned the two of us good money, it wasn't nearly as much as our acting friends got.

Just as we had gotten out of another store I spotted a younger girl that was closely following us. I turned to Bianca and tipped her shoulder. She turned to me with a slightly shocked look but questioning look.

I said nothing just pointed behind us where the girl was still following.

"I know, I've seen her when we left the first store, she's been with us since then."

"Do you think she means harm?" I was afraid that something bad was going to happen.

"Hey, what are you two whispering about?" Candice voice snapped us out of our conversation.

"Nothing, everything's cool." Bianca said hastily turning back from looking over her shoulder.

"O-kay. Well we thought maybe we should sit down a bit and have a cup of coffee or something." Torrey said and the others nodded. I looked over at Bianca and she too nodded her head at the suggestion.

"Sure, I could do with a drink." Nina grinned at us and took our hands and together we made our way to a small Starbucks café that was across from us.

I looked back over my shoulder and saw the girl still walking behind us.

We had gone inside and sat down at a table near the back. Nina and Torrey had gone to get us a cup of coffee for each. As the door chimed both Bianca and I were looking up. It was the girl again and she was walking towards us with a sure stride.

"B, she's coming towards us." I whispered and saw Claire, Candice and Kat looking at us.

"What's going on, girls?" Kat asked and we both pointed to the girl that came up to us.

She was now standing at our table and was looking expectantly at Bianca, who in turn cleared her throat and looked at the girl.

"Uhm, can I help you?"

At first we thought she was either deaf or mute, but the younger girl soon regained her composure.

"You're her, right? You're Bianca?" she asked excitedly and waited for our friend to answer.

"Yeah, I am her."

"Oh, that is so cool." The girl started and began with her ramblings. "I just got so many questions. How was it to kiss Ian? How far are you in your relationship? How long have you known him? Was it before Nina or after? Do you plan to take it any further? Was Nina very jealous of the two of you? Are you"

"STOP!" We all jumped a little as Bianca yelled which made all the guests including Nina and Torrey turn to our table .

"Please stop with the questions. Ian and I are not an item. All of this was just a drunken mistake. The media is always pushing it up to the skies when things like that happen. I do not intend for it to happen anytime soon, I don't even have the time for romance." she said nearly in one breath.

"Was that all?" I heard Claire ask kindly to which the girl nodded her head mutely.

"Thank you." Bianca muttered and looked away from the girl. Regret was again shining in her eyes and I knew that she still hadn't forgiven herself for what she had done.

The girl left the café just as Nina and Torrey came back with our coffee.

"Hey, what's going on? We heard you yell." Torrey asked as she saw Bianca's sad look, sitting down next to her.

"There was a girl coming in here and asking all sorts of questions about Ian, Bianca and Nina and it was just a bit much." Candice explained and poured some sugar into her cup.

"I cleared it up. She left. No biggie." I heard Bianca say and took a sip from my latte. I decided to break the silence again.

"So what are we going to do on Labor day?"

I saw both Kat and Candice grinning like Cheshire Cats. "We're going to the festival and just have some fun. The guys will probably join us, too."

"Cool, sounds great. Don't you think so, too, B? It's going to be your very first Labor day experience." I said and gave her a reassuring smile, trying to get her our from the dark corner her mind went to.

"Yeah, probably. Back home in Germany, we don't have these kinds of things." she explained and a small grin spread over her lips. "It's probably lots of fun here."

'Oh yeah, fun it is.' I thought to myself.

**Labor Day Celebration**

Now here we were. The whole cast of TVD plus Bianca and I were now on the festival grounds celebrating this holiday. There were people every where I looked. At the Ferris wheel, the shooting ranges, the small food areas. It was like on giant busy bee hive. I laughed lightly at my joke and felt a hand lightly clasp mine.

"What are you laughing about?" I heard Steven's smooth voice in my ear.

"It's an inside joke." He nodded his head and steered me over to the rest of our merry group. "Let's get back with the others, Matt's like a small child in a candy store, wouldn't want him to wait much longer."

I looked over and saw Matt moving up and down on his tip toes. I laughed lightly and waved at him, Matt in turn sent a grin my way.

"Hey, we good?" Joseph asked as we joined the group and both Steven and I nodded our heads.

"Yeah, let's get in."

So we all made our way inside the area.

"What do you guys want to do?" Ian asked us. I believe none had any idea what they would do first.

"We could maybe go to the shooting ranges. I would be fun." Bianca suggested getting an unsure look from everyone.

"Do you even know how to hold a fire arm?" Matt asked her earning a jab in his ribs from Bianca. We all let out a hearty chuckle at his obvious discomfort.

"You would do well to remember that I can hold one, so I don't know if I can really shoot where I aim at." she said, a grin spreading over her lips.

"Alright everyone, let's get a move on and we'll be starting at the shooting range." Joseph said linking his arms with Nina's and Claire's walking in the direction of the ranges.

We all followed their example, Steven linking his arms with mine and Kat's, Candice linked hers with Michael's and Zach's, Torrey and Paul were walking with their hands intertwined and Bianca's arms were linked with Matt's and Ian's.

We arrived at the shooting range and us girls started the first rounds.

Kat was the first to finish her round, she got four out of five, then was Nina, who was a very good shot, hitting all five targets. It went on for a few minutes, until only Bianca and I were left from the female squad.

I wasn't too bad at firing, but the targets were moving too fast for my taste, which resulted in me only hitting three out of five.

Now it was up to Bianca. I could see that she was a bit nervous about it, the rifle that she held in her hands shaking ever so lightly. She missed the first couple of times.

She laughed lightly as we all recalled what she had said earlier. Ian went up behind her and I could see Bianca stiffen slightly as that happened. He put his arms around her helped her to righten the gun and instructed her how to hold it the right way.

After making sure everything was perfect he stepped back from her and watched Bianca hitting the next target. With a large grin she turned around and went over to Ian, handing him the rifle.

He gave her an excited laugh and moved up for his turn. Ian, too, knew how to shoot, hitting all targets, but the last one. He was aiming and was not aware that Bianca had moved up behind him. She send us a grin and we all tried to hold back the laugh that was bubbling up.

Bianca poked him randomly, just to see if he was as good a shot as he claimed to be. But all the poking caused him to jump up and miss the last target. We all let out the laughter, we had so desperately tried to hold in as Ian growled playfully and chased her around the area. Finally he caught her grabbing Bianca around the middle and sweeping her up of her feet. Both of them were laughing heartily and I smiled seeing my friends so happy. Even Nina had a genuine smile on her face, and I knew that she was happy, too.

"That was very mean of you B-Kat." Ian said and put her back down on the ground. The intensity of their stare caused Bianca to blush slightly as she turned back towards us again.

"I think the guys should try their luck again." she said with a grin on her lips as Ian released her fully from his arms.

So the guys round went on with Joseph, Matt, Michael, Zach, Steven and last but not least Paul.

All of them were good at the range, getting small knick-knacks as their prices.

After Paul's turn was finished he had won a cute cat-ear headband. He sneaked up behind Bianca and put it on her head as she was talking to us, not aware that he had come up to her.

When she finally felt the headband upon her head she turned around and glared at Paul who had a big grin on his face.

"Aww, aren't you a cute KittyCat?" Ian said pulling her into his body grinning from ear to ear.

"Well, you should know that, Smolder, after all you're the 'catman'." Matt said earning him a light blow on the head from Nina who was laughing along with the others as we all heard a soft 'oww' coming from their fellow actor.

"Don't be so mean. What do you guys say to a round on the Ferris wheel?" Nina said we all agreed to get on it, although Bianca was a bit paler. I went over to her to make sure that she was okay.

"Hey, everything alright?"

Bianca nodded her head. "Yeah, it's just. I'm afraid of heights. That and I've never ridden on the Ferris wheel."

Steven, Ian and I gave her a disbelieving look. The others were already off to get on the ride, so it was only the four of us.

"You're kidding?" Steven asked not believing what she had just told us.

Bianca shook her head, and we knew that she was serious. "I've never done that before, because I was always too afraid to get on one."

Nodding my head I went to her and put my arms around her shoulders.

"Don't worry, you've got Ian to protect you up there." I said smiling at our friend and looked over at said actor that was grinning from ear to ear.

"Of course, who would I be if not her protector." he said and put his hand on her shoulder as I finally let go of her.

"Come on, let's get on that monstrous thing." Bianca said laughing lightly and linking her arm with Ian's. The two went on without waiting for us.

"Shall we follow their lead?" Steven asked me and shot a grin my way.

"Sure, let's get on, but first I want"

"I know, you want cotton candy. There's a small shop near the wheel. We'll get it and then get on." He said pointing over to the food area near the Ferris wheel.

I nodded my eagerly and we went over to the shop.

Steven paid for the candy and together we walked over, joining the others in the long line, waiting to get on the wheel.

Finally after what seemed like hours all of us were able to get on the ride. Kat was joined by Nina, Candice and Zach got in a cart together as did Torrey and Paul, Claire and Joseph went in one, while Matt and Michael shared a cart.

Then it was only the four of us left. Ian and Bianca shared the cart in front of us. Steven and I went in and soon after the ride started.

Steven looked over at me and put his arm around my shoulders, occasionally taking a piece of the big cotton candy that he got us.

"So, I saw the covers today." I looked over at him not knowing what he was referring to at first, but then it clicked. Of course, the story about the two of us.

"Are you alright?" He asked me concerned and I could feel his hand rubbing soothing circles on my shoulder. I nodded slightly and took a piece of the candy, too.

"I talked to Nina today. We met up in a small café and I showed her the magazine. She said I should think nothing of it. As long as you guys and I know the truth I should let them gossip as much as they want." I said with a loud sigh.

"I know it's hard, but Nina's right. I know that we are friends, and it's not due to the money, of that I'm sure." he told me taking my hand and giving it a tight squeeze.

"People need to gossip, if they don't, their life would be rather dull." Steven said with a grin on his face and I couldn't help but let the grin spread over my own face.

We were just about to the middle of the ride, about the highest point of the wheel as a sudden jolt rocked our cart. I slightly panicked as that happened, although I knew that it wasn't uncommon for these jolts to occur.

"You okay? We just hit a small bump." Steven said and I nodded although it wasn't very convincing. He put his arm on my shoulders again, drawing me into his warm body. I closed my eyes enjoying the closeness of him.

"Do you think B's freaking out now?" He asked out of the blue as the wheel was still standing still.

"Probably, but Ian is her white knight so I wouldn't worry too much."

We both chuckled and looked around the wheel. I could see Matt and Michael having a ball as they rocked their cart, while the others were either shaking their heads at the two or were just talking about things.

I looked slightly ahead of us and I could make out Ian's and Bianca's forms as they sat huddled together. Steven was probably right. Bianca was surely freaking out up there.

I saw Ian pulling her towards his body and rubbing her back lightly. Poor B. She's probably cursing us all for dragging her along.

I didn't have much time to think about it further as the ride began anew, and the wheel started it's downward journey. As we moved along again, I couldn't help but snuggle closer to Steven's body. Looking up I saw him smiling down at me, which I readily returned.


	9. Kittens and Shopping

**Hey everyone, here's the new chapter. If any of you want to know what the outfits look like, that Bianca is trying on go to my profile, there you'll find a link to the collection for the story. Have fun and enjoy. Thanks**

9th Chapter

**Bianca POV**

A few days had now passed since the incident and Nina still hadn't talked to me or given me a chance to explain.

The days after the party were very stressful for all of us. The press had found out that Ian and Nina had split up, so they were following them everywhere. They even had gotten information about me, too. But luckily so far none had come up to me.

It was another stressy day on set and I was waiting for Nina to get to the make-up room so I could get finished with her.

Finally the door opened and I looked up from arranging my things on the table in front of the make-up chair. I gave her a small smile and motioned to the chair.

"Hey, hop on, the sooner we start the sooner you can finish your scenes." I said and Nina came over to me.

"Bianca, I…Can we talk?" she asked me sitting down on the chair. I nodded my head and moved a small stool beside her.

"I wanted to apologize. I know I was too rash with all that, but the break-up with Ian was just too fresh and I know you didn't mean to hurt me like that." Nina said in one breath so I had problems really understanding what she told me.

I looked at her closely and she was silent for some time. "So, if I take on your apology will you take mine, too? The one I wanted to give you the day after?"

At first she didn't know how to respond as I caught her off guard with my question, but she soon recovered and nodded her head. Putting my arms around her I pulled Nina in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry for hurting you, it was never my intention. I was drunk and it will never happen again." I said and I could hear Nina sniffing slightly at my words, which caused my eyes to fill with tears, too.

"We good again?"

"Yeah, we're good." she answered, wiping the tears off of her cheeks.

"Well let's get that make-up finished then. I said grinning over at my friend as Nina sat down in the chair.

Just as I turned back over to the table to get my supplies Nina opened her mouth again.

"Uhm, I wanted to ask, do you have anything you need to get done tomorrow?" She asked before I put on her foundation effectively shutting her up.

"Well, I have do work with the guys, but once they're finished I got the day off. Why?"

She closed her eyes as I applied the eye shadow and replied to my question. "I thought maybe us girls could go shopping tomorrow once you're finished here."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. You should ask Liv, too. She'd love to tag along with us." I said finally putting the last touches of make-up on Nina and finished her look as Elena Gilbert.

"You know, B, I'm really glad that I plugged up the courage to talk to you finally. And just so you know, if Ian and you should ever get together I'm happy that he found a girl like you." she said giving me a tight hug

"Thank you. Not just for that, but…just thanks for everything." I said hastily wiping my eyes.

Nina smiled at me putting her hands on my shoulders. She leaned in and gave me a light kiss on my cheek. "You're welcome, hun."

**Next day**

Groaning I turned over in my bed and looked at my clock. I still had about half an hour of sleep but it was evading me. With a loud sigh I got up and made my way over to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

After a quick shower and a nice long breakfast - as I had the time - I dressed and went out to get to the set area.

After the short drive through Atlanta I parked my Ford in front of the main building on the set. I got out and went around my car to get my beauty case. I usually took it with me at the end of the day, so nothing would get taken.

But just as I made my way to the front building I heard a soft meow coming from the bushes near the entrance of the set area. Those were mostly there to keep keen eyes away from here. I walked over to where the sound had come from but I could only see leaves. Looking closer I could make out the shape of a large box.

There it was again. The small meow sounded again. Crouching down I grabbed a hold of the box and pulled it out from under the bushes. Opening the lid I expected to find something else, but inside was the only thing I had hoped I'd never have to find.

In the box was a grown cat with her litter of kittens, all differently coloured but still from the same cat.

"Oh, you poor things." I said, carefully grabbing the box and hoisting it up in my arms. Luckily the strap of my beauty case was big enough so I could loop it around my body so I could carry the box inside.

Once inside the main building I walked through the hallways and finally reaching the make-up room. Luckily the door was opened so I could just walk in without having to stop.

"Hey, morning."

I jumped hearing the deep voice of Ian greeting me. I looked up over the edge of the box and send him a sweet smile.

"Hey. I didn't know you would be hear so soon."

"Yeah, Julie said I should start with the scenes. So the sooner the better." He told me grinning from ear to ear.

I nodded my head and went over to the coffee table on one side of the room and put the box down.

"What do you have there?"

I looked up at Ian and gave him a small smile. "You won't believe what I found this morning." And just as I said it the soft meow sounded again. Ian's eyes widened slightly in surprise as he heard it.

"I found the box in the bushes near the entrance." I explained and opened the lid, so he could look inside. "I think it's probably the mother and it's litter."

Ian nodded as he saw what was inside the box.

"It's probably better if we get them out of there and find some blankets and a large basket to put them in. And probably some food."

He reached inside and lightly patted the head of the feline, which in turn started purring blissfully.

"What do you think? How old would the kittens be?" I asked walking over to the closet in the make-up room and getting some wool blankets to put the felines in.

"I don't know, maybe around a months or two, but not older than that."

Nodding my head I put my beauty case over to the table it usually stood at while Ian took the cats one by one out of the box and put them in the blankets. He was so gentle with them and I could see that he really loved animals very much.

"I'll go and get some milk for them before I get the time to go to the store and grab some cat food."

Ian nodded his head and sat down next to the cats, gently rubbing the fur of the grown feline.

I made my way to the cafeteria so I could get some milk for our new furry friends.

"Alex?" I asked looking around for the boss.

"Oh hey, B. How can I help you?" He asked in a sickly sweet tone. I totally hated that guy, but I still smiled not letting him know anything.

"I wanted to know if I maybe could have some milk?"

"Yeah, sure. How much would you want to have?"

I rolled my eyes. Thankfully he had turned around already so he couldn't see me doing that.

"If you have a pitcher I'll gladly take that." I told him, giving him the fakest sweet smile I could manage.

"Sure. May I ask what you need it for?"

I shook my head at that dumb question. "For myself of course. Usually Liv brought it for me, but now that she's gone I need to get it for myself but unfortunately I forgot it this time. And I really do hate coffee without enough milk." I said grabbing the pitcher and making my way out of the cafeteria.

As I got back to the room I could hear voices inside. Fearing the worst I hastily went in and stopped in my tracks seeing the person - or well rather persons that Ian talked to.

"Uhm, hi." I said with a little wave.

Ian, Julie and Kevin turned to me. My eyes widened in surprise. I didn't know if they would hate me for that or if they would even say anything about it.

I…I can explain it. I found them this"

"Don't worry." Ian stopped my rambling with those simple words. "I already explained to Julie and Kevin why those cats were in your make-up room."

Julie smiled at me, showing me the grown feline as she turned toward me. "It's okay, as long as she isn't here all the time." she said in a calm voice gently stroking the cat's fur.

"Yeah, wouldn't want Ian and rest to sit in here all the time and totally forget about their job." Kevin joked and put his arm on my shoulders.

"Of course. Still I'm sorry for that." I told them and walked over to the cupboard in the room. Getting out a large bowl filling it with the milk.

Julie sat the cat down on the ground while Ian and I put the little ones down, too, so they could get some of the milk, too.

"So, are you going to bring them home with you?" Ian asked me after Julie and Kevin had left the room again.

He had sat down in the make-up chair watching as the seven kittens and it's mother happily drank from the milk. It was a very cute sight to look at.

"Yeah probably. At least for now until I can find a animal shelter to give them, too."

Ian looked a bit sad at my answer but still grinned over at me. "Well, for now we can still look after them. If you need a few things let me know." He said and I nodded my head at that getting started on his make-up, while at the same time making sure that the kittens weren't destroying anything in the room.

"I've got an old cat bed from mine at home, if you want you can have it. It should be large enough to fit them all."

"Thanks Ian, that's wonderful." I told him giving him a smile. Ian send another grin my way before we finally finished his make-up so he could start his scenes.

"When should I bring it over?"

"Maybe tomorrow? Would that be alright with you?"

He nodded his head, luckily I had already finished his make-up.

**The next day**

I had gone out with the girls for a bit of shopping the day before. We all had so much fun together and to be very honest with you, I was really happy that Nina and I had spoken to each other.

The only thing that wasn't great about that day was a stalker like teen that asked me questions about the Ian-Nina-I situation. As the young girl came up to me the girls that had remained with me gave me a look.

She was asking so many questions and I couldn't think straight. Letting out a loud yell the girl went silent and I tried as best as I could to give her an answer in the most friendly way I could manage. Finally she left and Nina and Torrey returned from the bar with our drinks.

As Torrey and Nina finally returned they wanted to know what had happened and Candice and I cleared it up so we could still enjoy our shopping day.

But now I was currently at home and cleaning up after my new family members. I had told the rest of the girls about the kittens and they all helped me to find things like a cat toilette and eight bowls with cat food for the kittens and its mother.

To be honest they were all really cute, but I had almost forgotten how much work pets were.

"Hey you guys stop clawing at the couch. I don't want to get a new one soon." I said taking both Coyote and Ginger of the couch, while Panda, Ashes, Buttons, Skiddy and Riley were lying in the large basket I had gotten for them. Bitsy, the mother was sitting on the window sill looking at something that was going on outside.

I was just getting the dishes from my breakfast cleaned up as the door bell rang. The kittens were curious about this new thing running up and down. I went over to them and kneeling on the floor. They all padded over to me and sat down on the ground.

"Okay, listen guys. That's probably Ian. He's brining over some things for you, so behave or I'll give it back to him." I said and got up, instantly shaking my head. Now I was talking to the animals like I was there mother.

I walked over to the buzzer to let Ian up as he said he would be over late morning.

Opening the door with a smile I saw Ian just coming up the stair way with a large box in his arms.

"Hey." I greeted him as he finally reached the last step. Ian smiled at me and put the large box down, taking a slow breath.

"Hey there." he said looking up at me from his crouched position. "You could have warned me that you didn't have an elevator. Then I wouldn't have packed so much."

I giggled loudly earning a playful glare from the man in front of me. "I'm sorry. Shall I help you?" I motioned to the large box, but Ian declined.

"Don't worry, I was merely joking with you." he said giving me a slight slap on my behind as I turned back to my front door. Glaring at him we walked into my apartment. The nerve he had, but Ian just smirked putting the box down as I closed the door behind me.

"So, where are those little monsters?"

I grinned and let out a shrill whistle. A few seconds later the seven kittens and their mother trotted over to us.

"Hey babes. Has that mean woman treated you good?" he asked Bitsy which earned him hard slap on his arm.

"Don't say that. I was absolutely lovely to them."

Bitsy came over and jumped onto my lap curling herself into a ball there. She was very happy and showing it with her purring.

"So who's who in this merry little group?" he asked and I had to put Bitsy onto the couch so I could show him which cat I gave which name.

"Okay, let's start with Ginger." I said pulling up a ginger coloured kitten from the bunch that sat in front of us.

Ian took her in his arms and stroked her fur. I continued pointing out Panda, a black and white male kitten, Coyote, who was a black male, Buttons, who was a tiger coloured female, Ashes, a small grey female kitten, Skiddy, a light ginger coloured male and Riley, a darker ginger male.

"And this wonderful woman next to me is Bitsy." I said stroking her fur softly.

Ian had taken of his boots some time before and Panda was climbing into one shoe while Coyote gnawed at the laces of the other.

"Hey you trouble makers." Ian said and laughed at the two kittens. Both of us leaned over and had a bit of trouble getting the males away from his boots but finally succeeded.

"Those two are the worst of the bunch. I can't even count how many times I had to get them out of my clothes basket in the bathroom since yesterday, little trouble makers that you are." I said holding up Coyote so I could look into his eyes.

"Well you seem to be happy with them." he said looking as the kittens played with each other.

I nodded my head. "I am. I don't feel so lonely anymore." I said giving Ian a small smile.

He just nodded and got up from the couch walking over to the box he had brought with him. I hastily got up, too.

"I'm sorry I forgot. Would you like something to drink."

"Hmm, a coffee maybe."

"Okay, I'll get it." I said my cheeks heating up rapidly. What the hell is wrong with me now.

Standing in my kitchen I made the coffee for Ian while watching him as he played with the kittens. He had gotten them a large basket like cat bed and lots of toys for them to have fun with.

I could really see that he loved animals. The way he treated them with so much care.

Ian had taken Panda back into his arms while Skiddy, Riley and Buttons climbed up and down and over his legs. Ashes had jumped from the couch and onto his back pawing at the longer hair there.

He laughed loudly as he was weighed down by the kittens and his back met the floor. Now Coyote and Ginger joined with their brothers and sisters and too climbed onto Ian's body.

At the though that someone could cause these animals or any animal for that matter caused my heart to tighten.

I now really understood why he wanted to help our planet and every living thing on it.

As the coffee was finished I put two cups, the pot, milk and sugar on a tablet and went back to the living room.

I cleared my throat causing Ian to look up at me. I smiled and showed him the tray. "I brought the coffee." Putting it down on the table I grinned and looked over at the kittens as they were still all over Ian. Ashes was now licking Ian's face while her paws where in his hair.

Panda had gotten up from beside Ian and went back over to his boots. I think he liked it there better than anywhere else.

Ian came back over to my side as I filled our cups with the coffee. He grinned as he sat down on the couch and watched the kittens running around and over to us.

Both, Coyote and Ashes jumped onto the couch climbing all over Ian and I. Ashes settled herself in his lap curling up and purring happily as Ian stroked her furry body. Coyote sat beside me before he leaped up and pawed at my back.

"Hey, you little monster." I lightly scolded trying to get him off, but he pushed his claws deeper into my skin so he wouldn't fall off.

"Oww:"

"Here let me help." Ian said reaching over and gently pulling Coyote off of my shoulder, setting him down next to me. I looked down at the male kitten and gently patted his head.

"I know he just wanted to play but that really hurt." I said running my fingers through his soft fur.

"They just need to learn how to behave. They're still just kids."

"I know." I said grinning over at Ian who took a sip of his coffee. Not long after Coyote and Ashes left us to join their mother, sisters and brothers in the new bed that Ian had brought for them.

"I think they like it." I said and pointed to the corner where he had put the large basket.

"Yeah. I also brought a few older bowls so each of them have their own."

"Thank you. I really appreciate it."

I filled our cups with coffee and put one in front of Ian while mine was still held in my hands.

"So, how was your shopping with the girls day?" he asked me putting a small portion of milk in his coffee and looking over at me.

"It's was good. I had my first experience with fanatic fans but otherwise it was fine."

"How so?" I saw his concerned look as I said 'fanatic'.

"Don't worry it's nothing. There was this teenaged girl. She wanted to know if we were serious and I cleared it up for her. Nothing big."

Nodding his head Ian took a sip from his coffee and I did the same.

"Listen B, I wanted to ask a favour of you."

I nodded my head at him and motioned for Ian to continue.

"There's this party of CW coming up. We all had tickets and are allowed to bring a plus one. Normally I wouldn't need to use it as I would have been with Nina, but now that we're not together anymore and I don't want to go alone and you're now part of the team and most of our crew are coming, too, I just"

I stopped him mid sentence so Ian could take a breath from his ramblings.

"You wanted to ask me if I'd come with you?"

A small nod was his answer and I returned it with a smirk of my own.

"If I have to go with you, then you need to come with me to go shopping. I need something to impress the media and the others with."

I had expected a groan of disapproval from the man in front of me but I received none.

"Sure, I'll tell you what it's about and then we can get you something to wear. Wouldn't want to shock the people there with you coming in nothing but heels and your birthday suit. And to think what the press would say about that."

He was mocking me. I gave him a light slap upside the head. The nerve he had to say that.

"Listen, if you're mocking me all the time I won't come with you." I told him and gave him a harsh glare.

The smirk instantly left his face and he leaned towards me, pulling me into his arms.

"I'm sorry, I won't do it again." he apologized and I left his embrace.

"Well, I was only mocking you. I wouldn't want to pass up the chance to go to that party." I said a large grin spreading over my features.

"By the way, are you coming with us to the Labour Day Celebrations?" I asked him and Ian nodded his head.

"Definitely, the best day of the month. Wouldn't want to miss it."

Nodding my head I finished my coffee and leaned back on the couch thinking about the upcoming holiday and the Premier Party of CW Network.

**Labour Day**

We had a blast at the Labour Day Celebration. We had gone to the shooting range as I suggested, although I was a really bad shot. Ian helped me straighten out my stance so I would at least be able to fire at one of the targets

After making sure everything was perfect he stepped back, watching as I hit the next target. With a large grin I turned around and went over to Ian, handing him the rifle.

He gave an excited laugh and moved up for his turn. Ian, too, knew how to shoot, hitting all targets, but the last one. He was aiming and was not aware that I had moved up behind him. I shot a grin towards the others and saw as they tried to hold back the laugh that was bubbling up.

I poked him randomly, just to see if he was as good a shot as he claimed to be. But all the poking caused him to jump up and miss the last target. The laughter, that they had so desperately tried to hold in rang through the area as Ian growled playfully and chased after me.

At last he caught up with me, grabbing me around the middle and sweep me off my feet. Both of us were laughing like crazy, oblivious to the others.

"That was very mean of you B-Kat." Ian said and put me back down on the ground. I blush slightly from the intense staring match that we had going on.

"I think the guys should try their luck again." I said with a grin as Ian released me from his hold

So the guys round went on with Joseph, Matt, Michael, Zach, Steven and last but not least Paul.

All of them were good at the range, getting small knick-knacks as their prices.

I was still talking to the guys unaware of what was happening behind me and the next thing I knew I had a head band with cat ears on.

I shot an angry glare at Paul who in turn had a big grin on his face.

"Aww, aren't you a cute KittyCat?" Ian said pulling me into his body grinning from ear to ear.

"Well, you should know that, Smolder, after all you're the 'catman'." Matt said earning him a light blow on the head from Nina who was laughing along with the others as we all heard a soft 'oww' coming from their fellow actor.

"Don't be so mean. What do you guys say to a round on the Ferris wheel?" Nina offered. All of them agreed. All but me. I hated heights and I was sure that the others were seeing me reaction, too, as Liv came over to me asking if I was alright.

I nodded my head at her question.

"Yeah, it's just. I'm afraid of heights. That and I've never ridden on the Ferris wheel."

They all desperately wanted to go on the wheel so I got over my momentary fear and went own. Seeing their looks as I had told them off my fear I knew they couldn't believe it.

Ian had promised to protect me as we went over to the line of eager visitors ready to get on the wheel. Looking up at the highest point of the ride I felt a shudder go through me. Ian must have felt it, too, as he instantly grabbed my hand giving it a tight squeeze. I looked over at him and smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll be there." I said but started again. "But if you don't want to or if it's too much, we can always wait for the others."

I shook my head. "No." I didn't want the others to think me a baby just because of that. And I didn't want to ruin all the fun that we had so far.

"Don't worry, I'll get used to it." I told him and we moved up in the line.

Soon we were ready to get on and all I did while sitting next to Ian was squeeze his hands and pray like mad that nothing bad would happen and that it would be over sooner rather than later.

"So, tell me how the little monsters slept in their new bed." Ian asked pulling me out of my dark thoughts.

I laughed loudly at him referring to my cats. "Actually they only slept there for a few minutes before they all came into my bedroom and slept on the bed."

"Now that's mean. I brought that thing over just for them."

"Naw they still appreciate it. They only sleep at night in my bed." I told him looking down at the kiosks that were getting smaller and smaller. Taking a deep breath I closed my eyes and turned back to Ian.

"Hey, I'm here okay. Nothings going to happen." He put his arms around my shoulder drawing me into his body. I couldn't help myself as I breathed in his scent. Something earthy, manly and the smell of his after-shave.

Nodding my head I leaned into his body and looking out over the festival grounds.

As we passed the highest point of the ride, I breathed a sigh of relief as the wheel stopped with a sudden jolt that caused the cart to shake slightly.

"Oh my GOD!" I whispered loudly and tightly gripped the handles in front of me.

"Hey, everything's okay. Breath slowly." Ian said rubbing my back and pulling my fingers softly from the handles. They were white from the force with what I was holding onto the railing.

"Will we get down there again in one piece?" Ian laughed softly pulling me into his arms so my head rested on his shoulders again.

Finally in what seemed like hours the ride moved again. Ian softly raised my head putting his hand under my chin, making me stare up into his face.

"Are you going to be okay?"

I nodded my head, giving him a small smile. "I think once I'm down there again, I'll probably be more than happy." Ian laughed at my answer and pulled me in as I too couldn't help but join him in his laughter.

"Hey, don't forget, we're going shopping tomorrow. I want to see you dressed up for the party." he told me and I grinned, knowing that we were going to have loads of fun together.

"Do you think the press will follow us around, too?"

"Maybe." He said shrugging his shoulders. "But they won't know what's going on. And, you really shouldn't believe anything that they write about you, me and the others."

"I know. Gossiping is in the human nature. And more so in the female nature." I told him a big grin edged on my lips.

"That is absolutely right." We laughed together until we finally reached the ground again. The others had decided to go for a second round as the rides were free, while Ian and I went over to one of the food kiosks, getting something to fill our stomachs.

All in all the day had been wonderful. Even though I had a freaking panic attack on the ride, we all still had fun.

**Next Day**

Like Ian had promised me the day before he came over to my apartment. The kittens and Bitsy were all sitting in front of the main door as if willing it to open up and let Ian come in.

As if on queue a knock on the door sounded and the cats jumped up waiting anxiously for me to open it.

"Hey." I greeted as I saw Ian standing at the door. "How'd you get up here with out ringing the bell?"

"I snuck in as one of the others who live here went out the door." he explained as Ian followed me into the living room.

"Oh, naughty."

"Only for you, babe." I shot him a look as he said that and went into the kitchen.

"You want some coffee or tea? Something else entirely?" I asked and watched as Ian sat down on the couch surrounded by the kittens.

They really loved Ian. Hopefully not to death.

"Ugh I'll pass the opportunity. We're already late."

Huh? "Why?" I looked at him in surprise as he rose from his seat.

"Well, we got lots of shopping to do, and it's already half past ten, so."

I burst out in giggles that turned into full blown laughter.

"Hey, what are you laughing at. I know how you girls get when you get the opportunity to shop to your hearts content."

"And you think that I'm like the others?" I asked him still giggling like a madman, err woman.

"Well, I once went on a shopping spree with Nina, and we weren't finished until later, far later that day." he told me and looked down a little embarrassed, slightly scratching his head.

I let out a snort and went over to the wardrobe by the door to put my shoes and jacket on. "Well, you'd be surprised about my shopping self. Now let's go." I told him and grabbed Ian's hand dragging him out of my apartment.

Some time later I found myself with Ian nearly attached to my hips in the shopping area of Atlanta. There were so many stores. Cheap ones and expensive ones on all sides.

"How about we start there and work our way around all the others." Ian said and pointed to one of the more expensive stores.

I looked up at him an uncertain look crossing my features. "Can't we go to one of the cheaper ones." I said and held up my hand as Ian started to say something. "And don't fight with me. I don't you to pay for my things." I told him and he instantly closed his mouth again.

"Okay, we'll go there, but if you can't find anything we'll look at the other ones, too." He told me putting his arm around my shoulders.

Reluctantly I agreed to go with him.

So we started at the first store and luckily for both of us I had found three outfits for the party. Ian had motioned for me to go and change while he would wait outside to give me his opinion.

I started with a pink dress that had mesh inserts at the neckline and the stomach area, it was modest enough to reach the middle of my thighs as I wasn't too tall, but still short enough to show a good portion of skin. I paired it with nude high heeled pumps that were sold in the same store. Taking a deep breath I opened the curtain and walked out.

Ian looked up as I cleared my throat and a large grin spread onto his features. "Well don't you look like a sexy babe in that dress. A bit shorter and the press would probably snap pictures of your wonderful behind." he commented.

I gritted my teeth and turned around, shaking my head. Knowing he was just messing with me I went back and changed into the next outfit.

I came out again, wearing a light blue dress with a ruffled detail on one side. I turned for Ian to look at it closer but he shook his head. "It doesn't fit you, dear. It makes you look like an old codfish in that one."

He had put one knee over the other and made those gay gestures, waving his hands around and going all dramatic on me. I gave him a sarcastic grin before I pulled one of the heels off my foot and threw it in his direction. Luckily for him he was able to dive out of the way.

"You know, I really hate shopping with you." I told him putting my hands on my hips before I went over to retrieve the fallen shoe. I was about to get back to the changing rooms as Ian's hands pulled my down into his laps.

"Oh babe, you know you love me." he said and I lightly whacked him over the head.

"You're unbelievable." I said and stormed back so I could change in the last outfit that I had found in this store.

Once I had changed I walked over to Ian again. I was dressed in golden metallic pants, a black sweater that was crossed over in the front so that my cleavage was showing and open toed golden pumps.

He looked me over again and grinned like an idiot. "Oh darling, this totally matches your eyes." He said and walked over to me.

Ian was messing with me again. Crossing my arms over my front I looked him deeply in the eyes. "You, Mr. Somerhalder are a big meanie. No wonder Nina always took so long on a shopping trip. She was probably doing that as revenge for you always mocking her while she tried clothes on." I said and pocked him in his side.

"You dare?" he asked me a serious look crossing his features.

"I dare."

"You'll regret that." Ian said and moulded into Damon Salvatore.

I let out a high pitched shriek as Ian moved into a run. Hastily I pulled of the heels and ran around store with Ian hot on my heels. The customers and clerks looked on as the two of us ran through the rows of different clothing and just shook their heads.

At last I felt a hand grab my arm. Shocked I turned around and saw Ian grinning at me. But unfortunately I hadn't stopped running and wasn't looking where I was going. So I ended up on the floor with Ian landing on top of me. I stared into his sky blue eyes and got lost in them. He moved closer and dipped his head down towards me, leaning in and I knew we would have gotten further had not one of the clerks cleared her throat, giving us a disapproving look.

"Uhm, sorry?" I said and Ian snorted with laughter.

I narrowed my eyes at him and pushed on his shoulders so he would get off me.

"If you'd be so nice as to take of these clothes and either buy them or put them back on the rack we would be very happy." I heard the sarcasm dripping from every word that she spoke, so I got up with the help of Ian and the two of us went back to the changing room.

"That's all your fault." I said, shoving Ian away from me.

"How's that my fault? You were the one that fell." He told me, a large grin on his face.

"Well, if you hadn't chased and then grabbed me it wouldn't have happened. And then I wouldn't have gotten chastised by one of the sales women here." I said and without letting Ian retort I went inside the changing room, putting in my normal clothes again.


	10. Party and a question

**To all my loyal readers, I'm so sorry for the very long wait you had to endure, but here is the new chapter. ENJOY. **

**PS: if you want to see the outfits Liv tried on, go to my profile, you'll find the link to the collection I made.**

**Now on with the story**

10th Chapter

**Liv POV**

I was currently pacing up and down in my hotel room, trying to desperately reach Bianca. I needed her help.

Yesterday I had had lunch with Steven again and he asked me to be his date for the CW Premiere Party that was held at the Warner Bros Lot in Burbank near LA.

We had flown all the way from Atlanta to LA, yesterday afternoon, to get to that party.

But the worst thing was - I needed a good outfit. So I needed the help of my friend and TVD's stylist.

"Mh…Hello?" I looked over at the watch on the wall. Shit, I forgot that it was only seven in the morning.

"Hey, Bi. I'm sorry but I need your help." I said hoping she wouldn't hate me for that.

"Uh…What do you need?" she asked still trying to wake up.

"Well…um…Steven asked me to go with him to that CW Party thing."

"Yeah."

"And I need your help in so far that I need your help with what to wear." I hoped Bianca would agree to help me.

"Yeah. Okay. Just let me get ready in an hour and I'll come over to look through your clothes. Maybe we'll find something there. Other wise we'll go shopping."

I let out the breath I was holding, thanking the havens that Bianca was going to help me.

"Okay, one hour. Do you want some breakfast?"

"No, it's okay, I'll get something on the way over." she told me so I said my good byes and hung up on her.

Thank the heavens that I had a friend like her, or else I would be put under by the press. Letting out a sigh I sank back down on the couch that was in the hotel room and took a sip of my coffee.

**One hour later**

There was a knock on the door. Sprinting over I opened it to reveal my friend. She still looked a bit tired but I knew just the thing to get her to wake up.

"Thanks so much that you came over. I didn't know what I'd do without you." I told her and Bianca sat down on the couch with a sigh.

"Okay, so show me what you got in your wardrobe and I'll help you." she said and gave me a smile. "But first, could you get me a cup of coffee?"

I grinned, nodding my head and went over to the kitchenette to get her the coffee.

A while later after Bianca had had her cup of coffee she went with me into my bedroom to look at the clothes I could wear for the party.

"Well I was thinking maybe this" I held up a red sequined dress. "Or this one." holding up a baby pink one with black ruffles on the side.

"Hmm, or maybe something entirely different. I mean you want to impress Steven don't you?" Bianca asked, smirking at me.

I blushed deeply giving her a slight shove. "You're unbelievable." I told her and sat down on the bed.

"And what do you suggest I wear to the party to impress Steven?"

"Well, I know this shop in downtown LA and they're selling designer clothing really cheap or even rent some out. We should go and look what they have." Bianca said and smiled at me.

"Sure."

We both got dressed and made our way downtown with the bus.

**Downtown LA**

Finally we arrived at the shop. It looked very nice from the outside so I was wondering what it would be like once we walked in.

"Emma, showed me this shop once we went to her birthday party last year and I totally loved it here." Bianca said as we entered.

I smiled. This shop was totally awesome. It reminded me of Topshop or Urban Outfitters with their many different styles. The music was modern but still classy.

A young woman came up and smiled at us in greeting.

"Hey, can I help you with anything?" she asked us nicely.

Bianca nodded her head and looked over at me.

"Actually, we could use some help. My friend here needs a really cool outfit for tonight. We're going to this party and she needs to look her best, as we want to impress her soon-to-be boyfriend."

After the words left her mouths I could have killed Bianca. My face turned the colour of a tomato, as she said that.

Glaring over at my friend I looked at the sales woman in front of me, that tried desperately to hold back the giggles - which was rather unsuccessful.

"I'm sorry. Okay, well we have just the right in the back area, follow me." she said, after the giggles subsided.

Bianca and I linked arms and we both went after the woman.

The backroom was very private with the most dresses and clothes that I never saw in all of my life.

"Wow." I murmured softly and Bianca grinned, squeezing my arm softly.

I was overly glad to have her as my friend, I knew that I could always count on her.

"So here it is." Emily - I finally was able to read her name tag - said gesturing at all the clothes that were on the hangers.

"Do you want some help with the outfit or will you be able to work it out on your own." she asked as looking expectantly at me.

Bianca then turned to me as if to say 'go on'.

"Well - I think, yeah, I could use some help." I said finally and grinned at my friend.

"Good, what are looking for?"

"Oh, uhm, something nice I think."

"No, something really cool, that puts all others in the shadow, but not something slutty, you know what I mean?" Bianca put in, while sitting on one of the chairs that were located in front of the dressing room.

"Ugh, you're unbelievable." I groaned as I heard the words coming from Bianca.

"Believe me, this is nothing compared to shopping with Ian. He's worse than I." she told me wit a grin and I couldn't help the snort that left my mouth.

She had told me about the shopping experience she had with Ian.

"Okay, I got the right things here." Emily said, looking through the hangers and shelves for the right outfits.

**/**

So finally after many dresses and loads of outfits, Bianca and I had found the perfect one.

"Steven will fall over when he sees you." She told me, the smile radiating off her face.

"You think?" I asked, after we left the shop with the bags, that contained my outfit. I was so happy to finally have found something that would at least make me look presentable.

I first had tried on a deep purple one shoulder dress, but Bianca thought it hadn't enough of the BOOM-effect. The second outfit I tried on was a green sequined dress that went to my mid-thigh, but I wasn't sure if _I _really liked it.

So the last outfit had the desired effect. I had on sparkling shorts and a black embellished top, with lace trimmings on the top and the bottom. I was sure to pull all eyes on me tonight, so I really wouldn't mind if I didn't.

"Yeah, he wont be able to keep his eyes - or his hands off of you, babe." she said smirking as we got onto the next bus that drove by my apartment.

"So, have you found something that will keep Ian busy tonight?" I asked her as we took our seat on the bus.

"Well, I don't really know, he might be busy tonight, but probably with the press." Bianca said and gave me a soft smile.

"Yeah, probably. Who knows what happens tonight."

**/**

It was now time for the car to arrive.

Steven had called me during the day to let me know that he would get me from my room, so I wouldn't have to come to the party alone. After all I was his 'date' for the night.

Bianca had helped me to do my hair in a braided ponytail style and applied the make-up, though I was able to do it myself, before she went back to her own hotel room to get ready. But why should I do it, if I had the make-up artist in the house.

So now I was currently pacing the floor of my room, waiting for Steven to come, my heels clicking on the hard wood floor.

I was already playing every bad scenario in my head.

Was I dressed to slutty?

Would people hate me that I was only working in a cheap fashion store right now?

What would they say about me coming with Steven?

Would he even like me?

Thank the heavens that my self questioning was stopped by the knock on my door.

Taking a deep breath I grabbed my purse, put on my jacket as it was still a bit chilly out, and opened it to reveal Steven, dressed up in a grey suit jacket and black slacks.

"Hey, you ready?" he asked, giving me a warm smile and holding out his hand.

Nodding my head I linked my arm with his and closing the door behind me.

"You look nice, if I might say so." he said and I grinned over at Steven.

"Thanks, I'm glad you like it." I said and felt considerably lighter after he spoke those words. "But, you don't think it's too much?"

Shaking his had Steven laughed lightly. "No, it's just right, darling."

Smiling we walked out of the hotel, with our arms linked, and over to the car that waited for us.

Once the two of us were seated I leaned back, closed my eyes and took a deep breath to calm my nerves.

"You okay, Liv?"

Silently I shook my head.

"No. What if all of them hate me?"

Steven grabbed my hand and gave it a tight squeeze.

"They won't. You are a wonderful person and if they don't like you, then you just need to know that your friends do, because those who aren't on your side are not your real friends."

"But, what of the fans. If they hate me you'll loose them." I wasn't calmer than before he spoke about it.

"Then fuck them." he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Steven!" I admonished but he just shrugged it off.

"Well it's true. If they're true fans they won't mind that you're with us." he said and grabbed my shoulders pulling me into his body.

Smiling I leaned over and breathed in his scent. It's funny but once I smelled him I was a lot calmer than when we talked about the party. I felt safe, oddly enough.

**/**

Arriving at the Warner Bros Lot in Burbank, I felt the butterflies return. Steven held my hand and opened the car door. Once he had gotten out he helped me to nearly crawl from the car.

I looked up and we were met by the blinding light of the camera flash lights.

"Don't worry. It's okay." Steven whispered to me and squeezed my hand.

We both smiled for the cameras and made our way to the others of the TVD cast, only stopping once in a while to give some interviews.

"Steven, who is your date for tonight?" the female reporter asked and smiled at both of us.

"This wonderful girl by my side is Liv, she worked at the set of our show and has remained a good friend with all of us after she had to leave." Steven said with a grin and looked down at me, as I was - despite my heels - still a bit smaller than him.

"So I thought why not bring her with me as my date, I mean just look at her."

I blushed deeply as he said those words while standing off to the side so the people could look at me.

The reporter smiled and nodded her head.

"Yes, obviously. Just let me tell you Liv, you look really great in that ensemble." she praised and I blushed deeper.

"Thank you. I'm glad."

And then the words just spilled.

"I wasn't sure if it would be too much, but I thought 'hey it's a red carpet, so you gotta look your best."

"That is true." she said with a grin on her face.

"So, tell us, how have the two of you met?"

"Well I used to work at the cafeteria on the set, but quit because I wasn't really on one level with my boss. And Steven often came with the crew for breakfast or lunch and that's basically how we met." I tried as best to explain.

"And you hit it off pretty well, huh?" This time she held the microphone into Steven's direction.

"Yeah, we did." He said looking deeply into my eyes. "The first time I saw her she pretty much took my breath away. That's when I knew I had to get to know her."

There was something underlying in the words he spoke, but I didn't know what it was.

"Oh, wow. And how long have the two of you been dating?"

What?

Steven smiled and scratched his head, while I still tried to remain as calm as possible so none would see the panic that I felt inside.

Where the hell were the others when you need them?

"Well, we weren't planning to make it official but now that it's out, for a while now."

WHAT?!

"That is wonderful news, at least for the two of you. So I hope we'll only here good news about you." the reporter said and thanked us for the interview.

Once we had left the crowd of gossip hungry reporters behind us, Steven and I had found the safety in a slightly secluded part of the Lot area.

"Why did you say that we were dating?" I asked him my tone aggravated and angry.

"Why not?" He asked me with a shrug.

This again. Why couldn't these men give straight answers. Ugh.

"Because we're not, that's why. You can't just lie about these things. There'll be reports all over the world about the two of us dating. What will they say when they know it's a lie." I ranted on and on.

Steven just stood there like her really didn't care.

"What if" I started but was stopped as I felt two soft lips on my own.

He was kissing me. Steven was kissing _me_. And all I could think about were those soft lips on mine and the butterflies dancing wildly in my belly.

My hands had found their way into his hair and softly played with the strands on his neck, while his lovingly held my face.

Once we had broken the kiss, a soft smile had stolen it's way on my lips.

"I wasn't lying. I would love to if we were dating." Steven said and I cocked my head to the side.

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" I asked and Steven let out a bark of laughter.

"Yeah. Yeah I am."

Nodding my head I moved closer to his body, my arms still linked on his back.

"You sure?"

"Yes! Now tell me."

"Yeah." I said smiling broadly up at him and giving him another kiss on his lips. "I'll be your girlfriend."

Steven grinned and swooped in again, kissing my passionately.


	11. The Emmy Awards

Chapter 11

**Bianca POV**

The CW event the week before had been a wonderful affair.

**Flashback**

After I had left Liv's hotel room I went back to my own to get started with my outfit, that I had purchased with Ian's help, and got ready, waiting for him to get me from my room.

Once we had finally arrived at the Lot, the reporter where fighting for the best pictures and interviews.

Out of the corner of my eyes I watched Liv and Steven giving a small interview, while waiting in the back for Ian and the others to finish.

Once we had a bit of space from the mass of reporters I looked around for Liv finding her in a quiet corner together with Steven, who held her in his arms.

After a moment he kissed her while Liv tangled her hands in his hair.

I grinned at the sight of the two.

To be honest, I knew that it would happen some time, but I wasn't sure as to when. And I even think some of the guys had a bet on when they'd finally got together.

"Hey, you okay?"

I turned at the question to see Nina standing beside me.

Smiling I nodded my head over to the young couple.

"It seems that they finally got together."

"Yeah, so it seems. You having a good time here?"

"Yeah, I was kinda nervous when we arrived, but now it's gotten better." I said and took a sip of the drink I had gotten some time before.

"You'll get used to it. All the photographers, the reporters. But the good thing is Atlanta is far better with all that stuff than LA or New York even. Most don't know where we live or where the set is located, so we're really save there."

"Yeah, that's good." I said and was glad that we were now on good terms again. I really needed some friends like the TVD family.

Afterwards Ian had come up to me with the same question.

"I'm okay now."

"That's good. I'm really glad that you could come with me." Ian smiled and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Me, too. I was nervous about this here. If the people would like me or not. The fans, the reporters, all those you know."

"Oh, they will like you and those who don't, well screw them." He said, with his usual Damon smirk intact.

I laughed loudly at that and put my arm on his back, so I could hug him tightly as well.

Leaning into him, I had a chance to look at his face, but what I saw made me worried about Ian.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked him and heard Ian letting out a sigh.

"The Emmy's are coming up. Normally Nina and I would go there as couple, but now, I'm kinda nervous about the whole thing."

Oh that poor man.

Pulling him over to the tables, we both sat down and I took a closer look at Ian.

"Hey, it's going to be alright. You got Nina with you still." I told him, rubbing my thumb over the back of his hands .

"Yeah, at least I don't have to fight against them alone." Ian said with a soft laugh.

Smiling I looked over at all our friends from the TVD family. They were my family and friends now. The people that I needed.

**/**

It was nice remembering that day.

But now I was currently waiting for Nina to call me back.

We were still in LA, but changed our accommodations. As Nina's apartment was too small I roomed with Ian, which was a disaster in itself as the press was going on about us having an affair.

But what else was new?!

Oh yeah Nina trying to reach me. She called me about a hundred times - well that was a bit overstated - and had left some urgent messages.

Walking up and down in my hotel room I had the worst scenarios playing in my head until finally I could hear the ringing of my phone.

Looking at the display I saw Nina's name flashing on it.

"Nina! Finally." I nearly screamed at her through the phone.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Bianca thank god." She breathed a sigh of relief on the other side. "I need your help. My stylist quit and with the Emmys coming up I need some help with my outfit." she said with her voice quivering.

"Hey, listen. I'll come over and then we talk it through, okay?" I asked not really waiting for her answer. "We'll work it out."

"Okay. I'll see you in a few, can you meet me at the small café near Ian's apartment." She said.

I agreed and hung up.

Breathing deeply I sat down on the couch in Ian's apartment.

She wanted _me_ to be her stylist now.

"What the fuck?!" I breathed out and buried my head in my hands.

Groaning I got up and put on a light jacket and a pair of flats and left for the café where I would meet Nina.

**/**

The door bell chimed as I walked into the busy corner shop. Looking around I found Nina sitting in the back sipping a cup of coffee.

I looked at the waitress and made my way over to her.

Smiling I grabbed a chair and sat down next to Nina.

"Hey." I said softly as she looked up.

"Hey, Bee. I'm so sorry about that." she tried to apologize but I stopped her with one look.

"Don't you ever do that to me again. I thought something horrible had happened to you. I was thinking about every possible disaster that could have happened to you."

Nina looked guilty for causing such a scene.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know who else to ask and it was kinda like a life-death-situation if you look at the big picture." she said the corners of her lips going upwards.

"I also got Susan's things."

Sighing I let a small smile graze my lips.

"Okay, now let's look at these things that your late stylist got for you. She probably was looking for some outfits for you to wear to the awards." I told her and ordered a coffee for myself as the waitress came up to us.

"Yeah, Sue had some ideas as to which designer I should wear and such, but she never really told me anything about that."

"Ah, I see." I said, looking at the notes Sue put in the folder. "She was thinking of either using a dress by Donna Karan or Zuhair Murad. I'll call both to see what designs they have and then we'll meet up again. We still got a few days though."

Nina nodded her head and pulled her finger through her long hair.

"I'm so glad that you are doing that for me."

"Hey, I'm your friend, you can count on me."

"Thanks." she said giving me a big smile that lit up her face.

"But tell me how's it going with the press and everything. They seem to haunt you since you moved in with Ian for the few days we're here in LA."

Nodding my head I took a grateful sip of my coffee that had just arrived.

"It's crazy. All the pictures they're taking of me and these dumb questions. I feel like it's some kind of witch hunt reloaded or something. Every step I take they're at least two ahead of me. I can't even go grocery shopping without these people following me around."

I ran my hand through my hair and let out a loud sigh.

"It's gets better with time. These people live off of the gossip. So they need to write something, even if it's not true." Nina said putting her hand lightly on my shoulder.

Sometimes I wished that I still had a normal life.

"Thanks I'm glad you're here."

Nina smiled pulling me in for a hug and squeezing tightly.

"I'll always be there if you need help."

Looking at her we both had big grins on our face.

"You'll rock that show, Nina, believe me. They all won't know what hit them."

"Oh I believe you alright, but you'll have the same effect on them." She said to me smiling broadly.

"Why?"

"Why, you'll be coming with Ian and I of course, what did you think? I need someone to help me with my outfit." she said so sure that I would come with her.

After a few minutes of silence we both burst out in loud laughter, the other guests turning and starring at us incredulously. This caused us to laugh even more.

"Okay, but I won't promise anything." I told her. "I'll call the secretaries today, and then let you know."

Nodding her head Nina agreed. "Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yup."

After paying for our drinks we both said our good-byes and I made my way back to Ian's apartment.

**/**

"Hi, this is Lauren speaking. How may I help you?" the person on the other side said.

"Hi, this is Bianca. I wanted to ask if I could talk to your boss, Donna Karan?" I asked her. " It's for Nina Dobrev. I'm her new stylist."

I had been on the phone for hours on end now. The designer Zuhair Murad had good designs but nothing that would fit Nina for that occasion.

Nina needed something special, that would put others in her shadow.

"Could you just give me a moment? I'll talk to her."

"Sure." I said and started pacing up and down in Ian's living room.

I hadn't heard the door opening, nor the footsteps that announced his arrival.

"Bee?"

Surprised at Ian standing there I nearly let the phone drop to the floor, but luckily grabbed it before that could happen.

"Hey, sorry." I whispered so the woman on the other end wouldn't hear our conversation.

"Nina asked me to be her new stylist, so I need to talk to designers." I explained while holding the mouth piece closed.

Nodding his head Ian pointed to the kitchen and lifted the bags he had brought with him.

Smiling gratefully I waited for the person on the other line to get back to me.

"Miss, are you still there?"

Ian went to the kitchen and I looked after him with a smile.

"Yeah."

"If you want you could meet with Donna Karan today and talk about the things you need."

I grinned. "That would be wonderful. When can I meet her."

"Uhm…luckily she's in LA today, so if you could be at our office in an hour, if it was alright for you."

"Oh this is good. I'll be there." I told her sighing in relief. "Thanks so much."

Hanging up I walked over to Ian who was busy in the kitchen, storing away the groceries he had gotten.

"Hey. I just finished my call. I need to meet up with Donna Karan in an hour."

Nodding his head he turned around to look at me.

"Do you want me to drive there?"

"Only if you want to." I told him with a grin and went back to the hallway to get dressed.

"Sure." Ian said and smiled at me.

We both got dressed and made our way to his car.

**/**

Ian had driven me over to DKNY office in LA, apparently he had gone once with Nina for a fitting. I told him I would be back later and call him if he needed to get me.

A bit later I was sitting with Donna Karan in her office and looking through designs for Nina to wear. It was easy to decide what she should wear to the awards.

Calling Nina I let her know that we found something for her to wear.

"Thanks so much Ms. Karan. I'm glad we could meet up so shortly."

"I'm glad you contacted me, Bianca. And please call me Donna."

"Thank you, Donna, we're going to rock this show. Nina will be one of the best dressed at the event."

"Yes, she will be."

Nodding my head I said my good-byes and proceeded to find a way back to Ian's, but I didn't have to go far.

"Ian? Are you still here?"

"Mhm…I thought I'd wait for you. It's not easy to find your way around here." He explained and opened my door for me to hop into his car.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

**Next day - Emmy Awards 2011**

"Are you nervous?" I asked Nina as I worked on her make-up and on her hair. We both decided to put it in a side-swept wavy style and give her smokey eyes. It was perfect with the dress Nina was wearing.

"It's okay I guess. With Ian there at my side I had nothing to be nervous about, but now - a little bit."

"Hey, you'll rock it. People love you and will still love you, even though the two of you aren't an item anymore." I said and finally finished with Nina's outfit.

"Are you guys almost ready? The car will be here shortly." Ian said as he walked into the room.

I had decided it would be easier if Nina came to Ian's apartment so we all could get ready at the same time.

"Almost. I just need to get changed." I said and ran to the guestroom to put on the outfit I had decided to wear when I went with the two.

"Okay." I heard both Nina and Ian call out.

**/**

The car arrived shortly after and the three of us left for the Nokia Theatre, where the award show would be held.

Ian was going to present at the show, together with Lea Michelle. But he was calm, just like Nina. It was like a everyday thing for the two of them.

I was just so absorbed in my thoughts about everything, that I jumped at the contact of Nina's hand on my arm.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"To be honest with you, no." I told her and looked over at Ian, who gave me a warm smile.

"It's going to be alright. We're sticking together." she told me and linked her arm with mine.

Finally we arrived at the theatre and got out.

It was crazier than at the CW Party. Even more reporters and photographers than before.

Once we exited the car both Ian and Nina linked their arms with mine and we walked along the red carpet to the main building of the event, all the while smiling at the reporters and photographers.

Only once in a while either Nina or Ian had left me to give interviews.

All in all it was a big event, and with all these people running around like they were in a beehive I was going stir-crazy.

**/**

Thank gods that the main show was finally over. I had been sitting with both Ian and Nina during the event. Ian had presented the Award for Outstanding Directing.

It was wonderful to watch him, funny and amazing.

"So how did you like the show so far?" Ian asked me as we sat together at the table at the after-show dinner.

"It was good. You were amazing up there." I said and smiled as I took a sip of my drink.

"Thanks, but you are amazing, too." he said and then looked like he didn't mean to say it. "I-I mean, you look really good tonight."

"Thank you." I said softly as he leaned over to me.

Lightly Ian reached over and tucked a loose strand, that had fallen out of my up do, behind my ear.

Unbeknownst to us a few photographers still lingered and took pictures of all the guests that were at the dinner.

**Thanks to all my readers, please review or message me what you think. And stay tuned for the Christmas special that will be coming up**


	12. Merry Christmas

Chapter 12

**Liv POV**

It had been a few months now since Steven and I had started dating. Finally it was nearing Christmas and I couldn't wait to celebrate it with him.

We both had agreed to still live in our own apartments, though it probably would be easier the other way.

The press had been rather quiet about us. The occasional picture here and there, but other than that, they had been really nice.

Not once have they bad mouthed either Steven or I, but why would say. We didn't do anything that would cause these things.

At the moment I was in Steven's apartment, waiting for him to come back from his usual morning work out with Max, his dog.

Moving around in the large living space, I cleaned up the few things that we left the night before.

Steven had decided that we should stay here because of Max. His family would fly up from LA to Atlanta and celebrate Christmas there.

As I put the dishes away I could here the key turning in the lock.

Walking out of the kitchen I smiled as Max ran into the apartment, followed by Steven.

"Hey, buddy." I spoke softly, crouching down in front of the dog and petting him.

"Of course, the dog gets more love than I." Steven said as he shrugged off his jacket.

I walked over to him and grinned. Pulling him down by his neck Steven instantly knew what would follow.

Grinning we kissed until the two of us needed to come up for air.

Ever since we had shared our first kiss Steven and I could leave hands to ourselves.

"I'm glad that I mean more to you than that mutt." Steven joked which earned him hard slap on his shoulder.

"Don't be so mean. I love you both to death, and you know that." I said and went back to the kitchen.

"You should shower before your family comes today." I called and heard Steven grumbling under his breath.

Max had followed me into the kitchen and went over to his bowls. This morning as I got up Steven and Max had already left, so I filled the bowls for Max. He was always so hungry after Steven's training session.

Smiling I petted his fur and walked over to the fridge.

Steven had said that his mom wanted to cook the Christmas dish, so we needed to get everything ready until they arrived.

Standing at the counter I made a quick list with all the ingredients we would need for it, until I felt two strong arms wrap around me.

Mhmm…I could get used to this, you know?" I said leaning back against Steven's strong body.

"Yeah, same here. You know, you really look good in my shirt." he said turning me around so I could face him.

"Yeah?" I asked giggling like a school girl.

"Absolutely. It looks better on you than on me." He paused and played with the hem of his shirt.

"But do you want to know where it looks even better?"

"Where?" I still asked, though I already knew the answer.

"On the floor, in my bedroom, with you laying between the sheets."

Laughing softly I slapped his arm and pushed him off.

"We need to get the ingredients for the Christmas dish that your mom wanted to cook for us, and we finally need to set up the tree." I said and pointed over at the giant, still lifeless looking tree in the living room.

Groaning Steven leaned his head on my shoulder.

"Can't we just say we can't do Christmas this year and have the time to ourselves.

"Nope. No can do." I told him. "Now I need to get dressed, so we can go shopping."

**/**

We had gone to the local grocery store that wasn't to far away from Steven's apartment. Steven's mom Stacey wanted to make roasted duck for dinner so we needed to get that one.

His step father Luc was also coming, together with his siblings Chase, Jesse and Madison.

"So, we need the duck, some potatoes, uhm, lettuce?" I asked unsure if they even wanted a salad with the main dish.

"Sure, why not? Something healthy once in a while." Steven said laughing softly and putting his arms around me.

"Hey, I'm serious. This is the first time your parents will meet me, I want it to be perfect, okay?"

"I know, babe. I just don't want you to fret about it." he said softly kissing my hair.

I nodded my head unable to say anything as I was too nervous about the whole family meeting.

"I'm sorry, I'm just really nervous about this whole thing."

"It's going to be okay. They'll love you because I love you, that's a given." he told me and we went to the check out.

**/**

Finally we arrived back home. Max had been staying at home while we were shopping.

"Hey my big baby. Have you been good?" I said as I petted him on the head.

"Liv, you shouldn't talk to him as if he's a baby." Steven grumbled as he put the grocery bags on the kitchen counter.

"Did you hear that old grumpy man? He's just mad because he's had to carry the bags." I said and pulled Max over as he gave me a slobbery kiss.

"Yeah, whatever floats your boat." I laughed loudly and went to the living room to get started with the tree.

"Just so you know, I'm not mad." Steven called from the kitchen

"Whatever you say babe." I called and snickered at his behaviour.

I started with the boxes that Steven had put on the couch and looked through.

There were lights, ornaments and some other things I couldn't really tell what they were.

"Do you need some help?"

"Yeah, probably. Could you put on the lights already."

Nodding his head Steven went over and pulled out the long fairy lights.

Smiling I got the ornaments ready to put them on the tree.

**/**

"It looks good." Steven said and pulled me into his embrace.

"Yeah, it's a wonderful tree." I agreed and looked over at the clock.

FUCK!

Steven's family would be here in a few minutes, and I wasn't even dressed yet.

"What's wrong?"

"Your family will be here shortly, I need to get ready."

Hastily I left the security of his arms and ran to the bathroom to shower.

Once I had finished I got dressed in the outfit I had laid out for tonight. Putting my slightly damp hair up I went back out to Steven.

Just in time it seemed as the door bell rang.

"You look great Liv. They'll love you." he said and kissed me softly before he opened the door, letting his family enter.

"Hey! I'm so happy to see you guys." he greeted and hugged every member of his family.

"I'm so glad that you're okay, Steven. I really miss you." his mother said and softly stroked his cheek.

"Oh mom, you'll see me often enough." he told her but then turned around and smiled at me.

"Mom, Luc, I'd like you to meet someone." Steven said and pulled them over to where I stood.

"Guys, this is Liv. Liv, this is my mom Stacey and Luc." he introduced us while I held out my hand for the greeting.

"It's nice to meet you both, Ms. Toten, Mr. Robitaille." I said and his mom smiled softly at me, pulling me into a tight hug.

"Please call me Stacey or mom. The same goes for Luc." she told me and held my hands in hers.

"I'm so happy to finally meet the girl that has stolen my sons heart."

Taking a deep breath I looked over at Steven and gave him a sweet smile.

I was so relieved that they liked me. It was the most horrible thing for the girlfriends to meet the parents, who didn't like them.

Luckily it was different and positive for me.

"We should go and get the duck." Stacey said and watched as the others left for the living room.

"Would you like some help with it?" I asked her, I wanted to be polite and not for her to think that I only wanted his money and not work for it myself.

"Oh no dear, you go on to the others, it's not much to do anyway."

Nodding my head I left the kitchen and went back to the living room, sitting next to Steven.

**/**

"So, have you gotten something for us, too? I mean it's Christmas." Jesse said and grinned over at his older brother.

"Sure, I got something for all of you, but you know you have to wait." he said and earned a groan from his siblings.

Laughing softly I leaned my head on his shoulder.

Steven turned slightly and softly kissed my head.

"I love you." he whispered.

"Hey you, the dinner will be served shortly." Steven's mom called from the doorway and motioned us over to the dinning room.

Steven grabbed my hand and we walked over together.

Sitting down everyone filled their plates with the duck and fixings.

"So tell us, how did you guys meet?" Luc asked and Steven grinned.

"Liv worked at the set and she totally rocked my world."

We all laughed at that.

"Yeah, you did, too." I said and Steven leaned over to give me a soft kiss.

It was a bit embarrassing when we kissed in front of his family but it was normal.

All I could hear were the Ahh's and Ohh's of Steven's family but I didn't mind at the moment. Everything was perfect right now.

We finished dinner rather quietly only talking once in a while about this and that, mostly about our future plans and work.

After that I helped Stacey with the dishes before we proceeded back to the others.

I sat next to Steven again and tangled my fingers with his. He turned to me and smiled softly.

'I love you' I mouthed at him to which he answered with a soft kiss.

"Well, everyone. It's time." Stacey said and came over with champagne flutes and orange juice for the kids to celebrate Christmas.

"Merry Christmas, my dears." Luc said and we clinked our flutes.

"Merry Christmas." everyone chorused.

Steven leaned in and gave me another kiss, this time longer and more passion filled.

It was the best Christmas feast that I ever had.

"I know it's not the time yet, but I got you something." Steven said and went over to his office.

As he came back I could hear yapping and scratching sounds. He came over wit a large box and put it in front of me.

The sounds were coming from the inside and I gave Steven a questioning look.

"Open it."

Doing just as I was told I opened the box and let out a squeal as I looked inside.

"Oh my god! Steven!"

Pulling out the Golden Retriever puppy I grinned over at my boyfriend.

I had wanted a dog for some time, but thought as we already had Max it could wait.

"Thank you, thank you so much." I said grabbing the puppy in my arms and walking over to Steven.

"I'm glad you liked it."

"Of course I like it." I said kissing his lips softly. "I love you, so much. Do you know that?"

"Now I know, but I don't mind you telling me every few seconds." Steven joked, causing the others to laugh loudly.

Oh yeah the best ever.

**/**

**Bianca POV**

Well it was now nearing Christmas and I was sitting alone in my apartment - well not all alone, I was with my cats, but still.

The guys had some time off now with the wrap on the season and went to their families to celebrate. So it was the first Christmas for me in the States and I would be totally alone with my kittens.

I went to the kitchen to start a small breakfast as I had just gotten up.

But I was stopped as my phone rang.

Looking at the display I saw Ian's name flashing there.

"Ian? What's up?" I asked a bit concerned as to why he called me.

"Ugh, the sky?"

WHAT?!

"Ian! That's not funny."

"I'm sorry, Bee. But listen, what are you doing at Christmas?"

Huh?

"Ugh, Ian, why are you asking me that? I'm alone."

"Well I wanted to know if you'd like to come with me. I'm visiting my family for Christmas and so you don't have to be alone you could accompany me there."

"Are you sure you want me there. I mean, at least I think, normally it would be Nina as your girlfriend. What will your family think?"

Was he serious?

"They will think that I brought a friend over who was very alone on Christmas and I couldn't have that." Ian paused in his explanation. "I already talked to my mom, she's okay with it."

Breathing out a sigh I agreed. "If it's alright with everyone and you insist then I'll come."

"Good, I love to have it my way. I'll get you today, so we can leave for home." he said and I could literally see his shit eating grin.

"Yeah, whatever you say, _Damon._" I laughed softly before hanging up and going back to my bed room to pack my things.

As I was finished I laid back on my bed, thinking about the next few days I would spent with Ian and his family.

"SHIT!" I cursed and jumped of the bed.

As I didn't know I wouldn't be alone at Christmas I hadn't gotten any presents.

Breathing out a sigh I shrugged my shoulders. Ian would have to stop somewhere so I could get something for them.

Putting my suitcase to next to the door, I called Candice. She was currently shopping with Zach.

"Bee? Hey."

"Candice, hey. I need you to do me a favour."

"Sure, ugh but why?"

Here it goes.

"Well, Ian invited me to spend Christmas with him, as you guys were unavailable."

"Ohkay, so what's this favour about?"

Phew, but I knew Candice, this wasn't the end of it.

"Could you feed the kittens for me, I mean Zach and you are spending Christmas here in Atlanta and you would be the world's best friend that I could have."

"Yeah, okay. But I want details when it's all over, ya hear." Candice said and I agreed with a grin placed on my face, that she couldn't see.

Lucky me.

The door bell rang and I returned back to the present.

"Candice? I have to go. I'll see you after Christmas."

I could hear both Zach and her snickering on the other end.

"Okay. But don't do anything that I wouldn't do." Rolling my eyes at her I was glad that she couldn't see me.

"Sure, merry Christmas you two."

"Merry Christmas, Bee. Have fun." Candice said and we both hung up.

Putting my phone back into my purse I ran to the door and opened it to let Ian in.

"Hey, sorry it took me a little longer. I asked Candice to take care of the little ones for me." I explained and shoulder my suit case, it was more like a giant over night bag, but oh well.

"That's no problem." Ian said grinning over at the kittens who had come to say their good byes.

I couldn't let them leave. I was too in love with them, than do it otherwise.

"Shall I take your bag?"

I looked up and smiled at Ian, shaking my head in the process.

"Naw it's okay, don't worry." I told him, closing the door behind us as we left the apartment.

On the way down I left my keys in Candice post box.

Ian grinned and opened the door for me to get in his car, as we finally reached it. He took my case and put it in the trunk, before he got in himself.

"Are you ready, or do you need anything before we leave?"

Turning to him I gave him a sheepish smile.

"To be honest, you'd need to stop by the mall or something. As I didn't know I would spent Christmas with you, I didn't buy any presents for your family."

Ian smiled at me. "Don't worry. It was really on short notice, so they won't mind."

"Still, at least let me get something for your mother and father. I don't want to seem rude the first time I meet them." I said and put on my seat belt.

"Okay, but we still can do that when we arrived in Covington."

"If you think."

"Yeah, don't worry."

Typical Ian, always so calm and collected.

**/**

We had been driving for a while on the highway down to Lousiana.

The trees were just flying by us. Luckily we hadn't had any traffic jam so far. All this driving was making me sleepy.

Letting out a yawn I heard Ian laughing softly.

"If you want to sleep, go ahead, we still have a long way to go."

Smiling over at him I turned a bit to the side and closed my eyes.

"Wake me up, if you want a nap or something, yeah."

"Don't worry Cat, just take a nap." he said and reached over to softly hold my hand.

Due to my sleep muddled mind I didn't really care for the gesture, so I should have sensed that it meant more.

**/**

"Cat. Bee." I felt something softly shaking my shoulder. "Hey, Bianca. We're here."

Mumbling a quiet groan I turned and looked up at Ian.

"Hey." I said quietly.

Ian grinned and moved over so that we both could get out of the car.

"I didn't know I slept that long." I told him as I stretched my stiff limbs.

Sleeping in a car for hours on end wasn't the best, even if it was as comfy as Ian's Audi.

"Hey, I didn't mind. That way we could drive right through."

"Haha." I said with sarcasm lacing my voice. "You shouldn't be so mean."

Ian smiled and reached over to pull me in a side hug.

"I didn't want to sound mean, but at least we were there sooner, rather than later." he said and smiled at me.

With his puppy dog face I couldn't stay mad at him. Not even a tiny bit.

"Okay." I said quietly and went back around the car, to the trunk to get my case.

"You got everything."

"Yeah."

"Good let's go." Ian said linking my arm with his.

"UNCLE IAN!" we heard from the door way.

I looked over at Ian and saw him grinning.

"It's the little ones." he explained and we made our way to the large door of Ian's home.

"Jaxon, Ruby." he said and scooped both kids up in his arms. All three of them laughed loudly and I couldn't help but smile seeing him with the children.

"Hey, I want you to meet someone." he said and pointed over at me.

"This is a good friend of mine. Her name's Bianca. Go and say hi to her."

With a little shove the kids walked over to me cautiously.

"Are you really my uncle's friend?" Jaxon asked me and gave me side ways glance.

Nodding my head I smiled at him and crouched down in front of both Jaxon and Ruby. "Yeah, I am. That's why I'm here, because your uncle Ian is such a good friend to me, that he invited me over to your house."

Jaxon grinned and took Ruby's hand.

"So if you're her for Christmas, did you talk to Santa, too, so he would bring us presents from you."

I looked over at Ian not sure what to say, but he only shrugged his shoulders.

"Ugh, well, yes of course I did that. What guest would I be if I didn't bring you presents." I said shooting a murderous glance at Ian.

He just smiled and pulled us all into the house.

I looked around and grinned. It was like having my family here. All were running around setting up for Christmas.

"Ian!" I heard a woman shouting through the house.

"Robyn!" Ian grinned and pulled the other woman into a hug.

"Mom! Ian's here!"

His mother walked out of what I persumed was the kitchen.

"Ian, dear. I'm so glad you're here." She said and kissed his cheek. "Now where is this friend of yours that you wanted to bring with you."

She smiled and Ian turned around and motioned for me to come over.

"Here she is. Mom this is Bianca, she works on the set with us. Cat, this is my mother Edna."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Somerhalder."

"Oh deary, please call me Edna. And it's of course a pleasure to meet you, as well." She said and we shook hands in greeting.

"Now come, you two must be tired from the long drive. Ian, go show Bianca the guest room upstairs."

Ian grinned and took my hand to lead me up the stairs to my room.

**/**

Some time later I had changed into something more comfortable and went back down the stairs. Ian had left me to myself so I could put my things away and change.

Walking over to the large living room I watched as Ian sat with Jaxon and Ruby.

I grinned.

"Ian, did you get the presents for mom and dad?"

"Yeah. I just need to get them later." Ian said and went over to his sister.

"Where did you guys get that tree."

"Why?" Robyn asked him and looked at the giant Christmas tree.

I never saw something like that. It reached the top of the high living room and only left millimetres of space.

"He's so, well, small." Ian said and I couldn't help but snort at that, causing both him and his sister to look at me.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it." I said smiling at the two siblings.

"Bianca!" Jaxon and Ruby screamed and ran over to me.

"Hey buddies." I said and scooped Ruby up in my arms.

"And why have you been laughing at me?" Ian asked his Damon face in place.

Snorting a second time at his act I walked over to the couch and sat down with both Ruby and Jaxon, who giggled at the display in front of us.

"I'm sorry, it's just I have never seen a tree this large in all of my life."

"Oh, that's it. Well you're coming with me to get the new tree."

"But Ian, the tree is wonderful, why do you need another one?"

He looked at me in disbelieve.

"Why?" he asked and I nodded my head at that.

"Well, because it's your first Christmas here and I want it to be perfect. So the tree needs to be perfect."

Okay.

"Good, we should go if you want to get a new tree." I told him and grabbed his arm, dragging him out of the house, taking our coats with us.

"We'll be back!" Ian called over his shoulder, looking at his mother and sister who were laughing hysterically.

**/**

We had been gone for a while actually. I had gotten, some toys for Jaxon and Ruby, something for his niece Maggie and his nephew Peyton - the kids of his older brother Bob, and small things for his mom and his dad.

Thankfully the tree was already at the truck, that he took from his brother-in-law McClaine.

"Thank you for taking me to the mall. I really wanted to get the presents." I told him smiling as we went back to the car.

Ian helped me to get the bags in the back and we made our way back to the house.

"You're welcome. I'm glad that you're happy." Ian smiled and squeezed my hand in a friendly gesture.

We arrived shortly after and with the help of McClaine Ian brought the tree in the house.

I looked over at the two kids of Robyn who were a bit sad about the other tree.

"Ian!" I shouted which caused him to turn abruptly and nearly let the tree fall on the ground.

"What?" he groaned out and looked over at me.

I couldn't help the smile that stole it's way on my face.

"I saw the dinning room earlier, couldn't you put the new tree there. I mean it would be a waste to throw the other one out, he's still perfect." I told him, clasping my hands together, giving him the puppy dog face.

"Please." I said looking over at Ruby and Jaxon.

"Pretty please uncle Ian."

All had to laugh at that and Ian let out a loud sigh. "Alright, let's put him up in the dining room."

I smiled widely and clapped hands with Jaxon and Ruby.

"Hey you, finish with the tree as soon as possible. Dinner will be served soon and Bob and Denna with the kids are coming over any moment now." Ian's mom called from the kitchen.

I went over to her and asked if she needed more help but declined. "Oh no, deary, you go on and help Ian and the kids to decorate the tree."

Nodding my head I went to the dining room to help with the decorations.

Jaxon and Ruby had a blast as they helped their uncle to decorate. I laughed softly and grabbed a few ornaments for Jaxon to put up, giving a few over to Ruby, who sat on Ian's shoulders.

"Ian, honey! Could you come to the kitchen for a moment." his mother called and he gave me Ruby so we could finish the tree.

"Will you be our new aunt, too?"

Huh? I had to blink my eyes and think really hard, if I really had heard them right.

"I, well, I'm not sure, you two. We'll have to see how it works out." I told them and looked at the finished tree.

"Hey, I have an idea. What do you think of a Christmas story until the dinner is ready?" I asked them and led them out the living room.

"YAY!" both screamed and ran out over to the large couch in the living room.

Sitting down so they were on either side of me I pulled them into my body and started with A Christmas Carol.

_Marley was dead, to begin with – there's no doubt about that. He was as dead as a doornail._

_Marley and Scrooge were business partners once. But then Marley died and now their firm belonged to Scrooge, who was a stingy and heartless old man. Once upon a time, on Christmas Eve, old Scrooge sat busy in his office. It was very cold outside and in Scrooge's office it was not much warmer either. _

_Suddenly, a cheerful person entered the office. It was Scrooge's nephew._

"_A merry Christmas, uncle! God save you!" Fred said._

"_Bah!" said Scrooge, "Humbug!"_

**No POV**

"Ian."

"Yes, mom." he said, not really looking at her but more looking over at Bianca, who was currently telling them the Christmas Carol.

"What's with you and the girl?" she asked and gave him a look.

"What do you mean, mother?" Ian turned to her and leaned against the counter.

"Well, the only time I saw you give someone such a look, you were still with Nina. She was the only person that received such love filled looks." she told him and smiled.

"I don't really know how to answer that mom. I really like Bianca, but I'm not sure if she really feels the same."

"Well, there's only one way to find out."

Ian looked at his mother and letting out a sigh. "And what do you think of her."

"I like her. She's a nice girl, just like Nina. But maybe she is better for you, son." Edna said and took out the duck she had made for the dinner.

Ian just nodded his head and looked over at Bianca who was still telling the kids the story.

**/**

**Bianca POV**

A while later Bob and his family arrived and the dinner was nearly ready to be eaten.

I had used the small space of time to change my clothes for dinner, before everyone was ready to finally eat.

"Hey." I said as I made my way downstairs beside Ian.

He smiled as he saw me and held out his hand for me to take.

"Cat, we still have some time before dinner and I really need to talk to you."

Oh god, something was definitely wrong.

"O-Okay. What is it?"

"Let's go somewhere quiet to talk." he said and grabbed my hand, pulling me over to the couch in the living room.

"I am happy that you came with me."

I gave him a look and tried to figure out what was going on with Ian.

"Yeah, I'm glad that I came with you. I really like your family."

"Mhm, they like you, too. Especially Jaxon and Ruby."

Oh yeah, the little ones. I smiled at the thought of the two kids.

"Listen, what I'm telling you is really important for me, okay?"

Nodding my head I looked at Ian, liking the feeling of his hands clasping mine.

"Bee, I…since I've known you, I really have grown to like you very much."

Oh god.

"Ian, I-I don't know what to say, I like you, too. Very much, so."

Ian smiled and pulled me into his arms.

"Well, if that's the case, do you think you could give me and you a chance?" he asked me.

I couldn't help but nod my head at that.

"Yeah, I'll give us a chance."

Ian grinned and pulled me closer, giving me a loving kiss. I smiled into the kiss as we heard the giggling of both Jaxon and Ruby.

"The two little ruffians have found us." I commented once we had broken the kiss and grinned over at them.

They both giggled and ran back to their mother.

I laughed softly and turned back to Ian. "I love you."

"I love you, too." he responded with a soft kiss.

This was the best Christmas I had ever had.

**Thanks to all of you for reading.**

**Merry Christmas and may all your wishes come true**


	13. Walks in the Park and Mexican Food

**I'm back with a new chapter. So sorry for the long wait. I hope you will like it. Let me know what you think.**

Chapter 13

**Bianca Pov**

Groaning slightly I reached over to the nightstand next to the bed. I was rudely awoken by the constant beeping of my phone. Turning back over I laid on my back and opened the messages. All were from Nina wishing us a happy new year and telling me what she was up to.

"Who's texting you at that ungodly hour?" Ian mumbled in my ear tightening his arms about my body. Smiling softly I looked over at him and kissed his cheek.

"It's Nina. She sends her New Year's wishes and other things, but you interrupted my readings." I told him and pushed his shoulder playfully so he would get off me a bit. Ian wasn't really heavy but his bulk laying on my stomach was a bit too much for me.

"Well repeat her wishes and get back to my hot bod." Ian said kissing up my neck.

Doing as he said, I send a message to Nina that I would talk to her later about everything. Putting my phone back on the nightstand I turned to Ian who laid on his side, smiling at me.

After the Christmas celebrations at his family's home Ian decided that it would be a good idea for us to have some alone time. I felt like I was in a movie, not believing the luck I had.

Ian reached over and pushed back a piece of hair that fell into my face. He proceeded to stroke my arm and shoulders, looking in to my eyes. "I love you." After he told me those words he stopped with his ministrations. "What's wrong?"

"I…sorry." I mumbled. To be honest I was shocked that he would admit that he loved me. "I'm…well…surprised would be the right word."

"Why?" Ian asked me a hurt look on his face, as he pulled away, but I wouldn't let him. Sitting up I straddled his waist holding him in place with my knees.

"I'm sorry Ian, I was really shocked when you said you loved me. I mean technically we're only together for a short time and I'm not sure how you can already say you love me."

Ian sighed and sat up, pulling me against him. "I said I love you, because it's true. We've been together for months now as friends and even then I wished we could be a couple for real." He stopped breathing in softly. "We're a couple now and I know that I love you, that's why I say it. If you can't or won't say it then I'll wait."

A small tear slid down my face at his confession. I put my hands on his cheek. "You'll not have to wait to hear the words. I do love you, very much." I told him and waited for Ian's reaction. The corners of his mouth moved upward and he pulled my head down to his, kissing my lips hungrily. Smiling into the kiss I put my arms on his back embracing him tightly, as Ian's hands roamed my bare legs, moving up to the waistband of my panties.

"I love you." he whispered.

"I love you, too." I said and the two of us fell back onto the bed, laughing and giggling like school children.

/

"Are you ready? I'd like to go today if possible." It was typical male. No woman likes to hear this sentence, but when Ian said it I knew he was joking around.

"Honey, cool your horses." I said reaching up and kissing his cheek. "Let's go." Taking his hand in mine we both left our hotel room.

Ian linked his fingers with mine as we walked out onto the cold streets of New York City. It was wonderful there this time of the year. I had always dreamed about Christmas and New Year's time in the city that never sleeps. I smiled moving closer to Ian as the cold wind swept over us.

"Have you thought about the media?" I asked breaking the comfortable silence we both had entered once we were outside the hotel.

Breathing heavily Ian put his arm on my shoulders pulling me even closer than before. "I haven't but no matter what the press is saying about you, you will know that nothing of this is true and that I will always stay by your side. And so will the rest of the guys."

I wasn't sure if I would be able to say something without breaking down. Ian was such a sweet guy. And so was my second family. I couldn't imagine my life without them by my side to help me through the craziness of all the press and media hype. Squeezing my shoulder softly, Ian leaned over to whisper in my ear.

"There's a bunch of photographers just up ahead. Act like they're not there. I'm with you no matter what." I nodded my head and kissed his lips softly as he leaned down to capture them.

After all Ian was right. Why should we play a game of hide and seek when the media would always find us in any way and location. Smiling softly as he drew back we made our way around to Columbus Circle and the Central Park.

Once we had reached the entrance to Central Park Ian turned to me, linking his fingers with mine again. "So what else did Nina want when she messaged you this morning at 4.30?" he asked and grinned down at me, as I was nearly a head shorter than him.

At that I had to snort. He was just to funny. "Actually it was 7.30 this morning and Nina told me that she had a date with Joseph tonight, and asked me if we wanted to join them to make it a double." I said giving him an innocent look.

"She what?" Ian asked slightly shocked.

"You heard me. Nina has a date with Joseph and"

"Yeah, I heard you. I just want to know why she wants us to be there. If she's dating Jo, shouldn't she do it on her own."

"Oh, babe. We're her best friends. It's the first date she has since you guys broke up and with Joseph none the less. She needs us, or maybe just me, but I ain't going without you." I told him moving a step ahead and turning around, so I could look at Ian and still walk, but now only backwards.

He laughed at my antics and made one large step, standing right in front of me. "And I ain't going without you, too. You're too good to let go now." Ian smiled and pulled me closer. Leaning down he captured my lips in a passionate kiss. Let me tell you, he's a wonderful kisser.

It started to snow heavier now, causing us both to bundle up a bit more to keep warm. "I love you." I mumbled putting my hands on his back under his arms.

"I love you too, babe." Ian said embracing me tightly. Sighing softly I leaned into him putting my head on his chest breathing in the aroma that was entirely him.

"Mhmm…it's getting colder, maybe we should get back to the hotel." I suggested and waited for Ian to answer.

"Yeah, let's get back and make use of the giant tube in our bathroom." He said and lightly pinched my butt. I playfully slapped his chest and walked around him, pulling Ian after me by his much larger hand in mine.

/

"Hey hun." I answered the phone call from Nina.

Ian and I had used the tub to the fullest, just relaxing and enjoying each others company. When we finally had gotten out of the bath, I found my phone laying on the bed vibrating like crazy, telling me that Nina was calling. Sitting on the hotel bed I listened to her nervous ramblings, only dressed in the large towels provided by the hotel.

"Bi, hey. I just wanted to talk to you about the date." Nina said and I could literally imagine her biting her lip.

"Okay, shoot. What do you have in mind?"

"First off have you talked to Ian about it?" I knew she was nervous, but damn that was bad.

"I did, Nina. And Ian agreed." I told her and just as I said his name he walked over to me, with his towel slung low on his hips.

'Who is it?' Ian mouthed and I put my hand over the mouth piece and told him that it was Nina calling. Nodding his head he came over to the bed and sat behind me.

"Oh, that's uh, that's great. He really agreed or did you threaten him?" Nina asked me and I sniggered.

"Well, I might have threatened him a bit, but just a bit." I said grinning as I too felt Ian's lips moving up from my arm to my shoulder.

"Okay. I'll see you later then. We're meeting at Dos Caminos and then maybe hit a club." Nina said and I agreed with her. We both said our good-byes hanging up the phone.

Slowly I turned around making sure that my towel wouldn't slip. Though we still had time before Ian and I had to leave for the double date I didn't want to waste it with Ian satisfying his urges, although I couldn't complain about it.

"So what have you lovely ladies planned?" Ian asked stretching out on the king-size bed.

"Well first, we're going to get some Mexican food at Dos Caminos and then we might hit a club to dance off all the calories that we put on during dinner." I said and though Ian knew I was only joking he still gave me a stern look. "What? It was a joke." I defended and already knew that I would lose this argument. I was never on the skinny side of the world. I was just right for me, not too much and not too thin.

"God, babe. I told you before that I like you the way you are. Even if you were as big as a house I would still have you by my side." Ian said pulling me against his body, making me lay my head on his chest to listen to his heart beat.

"Oh yeah?! So if I ever get as big as a whale you won't go running to some top model who's a size zero." I said laughing and looking up, I could see Ian smiling although he tried to keep a stern face.

"Nope, I'd never dream about it."

"Good to know, babe. But we should get ready if we want to be on time."

Ian groaned laying back on the bed. "If we have to."

I snickered and got off the bed, moving to the bathroom to get dressed. I had decided before that I wouldn't dress up too much, but still enough that we could go dancing afterwards. Ian wasn't one that need me to be all dolled up just because we were going out or walking on the street

Once I had finished getting ready I went back to the main room of our hotel suite, where Ian was already sitting, waiting for me.

"I'm ready." I announced and he got up, smiling at me and leaning in to give me a kiss.

"I already called a cab that would take us there."

I grinned, leaning back from the kiss I pulled away from Ian. "You're the best."

"Don't I know it, but we should get going now, the cab will be here in a few minutes."

Nodding my head, I reached over and grabbed my light blazer. Together we left the hotel and made our way to the restaurant.

/

When we walked into the restaurant I gasped at all the people that were sitting there. It was literally packed with guests, all talking animatedly, laughing and some dancing on the floor in the middle of the restaurant to the Latin music that was flowing from the speakers.

"Wow!" was all I could say before Ian grabbed my hand and led me over to Nina and Joseph who were smiling and waving in our direction.

Once we reached the table, Nina got up and pulled me into a hug, squeezing tightly. "I'm so glad you're here." she whispered in my ear.

I smiled and squeezed her equally tightly. "Don't worry. You'll do great." I whispered back so Ian and Joe wouldn't know that Nina was as nervous as I when I first came to CW to work.

She smiled and sat back down on her seat next to Joe, while I walked around the table and gave him a hug in greeting.

"Hey, B. I'm glad you and Ian could join us." he said and smiled at me.

"Yeah, me, too. I was so happy when I heard that Nina and you started dating. You both really needed someone with you." I said and sat down next to Ian, which was next to Nina.

"So what have you been up to?" Joe asked and looked at both, Ian and I.

"Nothing much." Ian said smiling at me.

"What do you mean 'nothing much'. You practically kidnap her and then you are dating. There must be something going on." Nina said taking a sip of her drink.

Both Ian and I grinned at them. "He didn't kidnap me for Christmas, I went on my own free will. And before you asked, Candice is watching the little ones. As for me and him dating, Ian told me he liked me and I agreed. That's all." I explained and looked over at Ian, squeezing his hand.

"Oh my God! You two are so cute." Nina gushed and I just rolled my eyes. "Yeah, and Joe and you will have incredibly cute babies."

She gasped as I said those words, all in good humour, and I stuck out my tongue at her. Ian and Joe laughed heartily and soon the waiter came to ask for drinks and food.

Once both had arrived we began to eat the delicious dishes of Mexican food and talked about what was going to happen during the new season and what both Nina and Joe had planned for that.

"I'm not so sure, honestly. We'll both just look where it goes and take it from there." Joe said and looked at Nina taking her hand in his and entwining their fingers.

I was truly happy to see her like this. Honestly happy.

"Oh, did you see the dance floor here?" Nina suddenly asked, looking excited.

I nodded my head and watched as the dancers swiftly moved their feet over the floor, following the rhythm of the songs.

I grinned and looked over at Ian, giving him a pleading look. He caught on to what I wanted and shook is head. "NO! No way. I'm not dancing, I can't even dance to that." he tried to get out of it. But I wouldn't let him off so easily.

"Of course you can, remember that one time I took you to that dancing lesson day. I needed a partner and you volunteered. We danced every Latin dance that's out there. I know you can dance." I said and smiled triumphantly as Ian groaned.

"I didn't want to dance. I don't want those two to know that I can dance like some gay guy that's always at the competitions." He told me, acting like a petulant child.

"Believe me babe, they already know that you can dance like this, with all that dancing you did in the first season and the promos." I pointed out and heard both Nina and Joe snickering behind their hands. "Come on."

Taking his hand I dragged him over to the dance floor and Ian smiled down at me as I made a flowing turn. "Once we get back, there will be hell to pay." he said and pulled me tighter as we both listened to the music playing in the restaurant.

"Promises, promises." I grinned and we both started to move to the rhythm of Don Omar's Danza Kuduro.

In the corner of my eye I watched Nina and Joe getting cozy, sitting by themselves and occasionally looking over as Ian twirled me around the dance floor, with the other guests looking on from the side lines, but I didn't care. All that mattered for now was Ian and I and us both moving our bodies to the Latin music.

As the song finished he dipped me one last time and laid a gentle kiss on my lips, before a slow song came on. I knew Ian loved to dance. I had seen it on that day when I attended dance class and he helped me out. And got that guy could move his hips, his legs, everything.


	14. New People and Award Shows

**Okay, people. First off I'm sorry for the long delay. Second after this chapter there'll be a few changes, but I won't tell anything.**

**Third the upcoming chapters will be co-written with a good friend of mine, lalivvy**

**Now please enjoy and let us know what you think.**

Chapter 14

**Liv POV**

_The rumours are true_

'_Vampire Diaries'- actress Nina Dobrev and her two co-stars Joseph Morgan and Ian Somerhalder was out in New York accompanied by on-set stylist Bianca Müller. _

_There have been rumours circling around the continent that both Ian and Bianca were seen together on more occasions and have been an item since they had visited Ian's family over Christmas break from set._

_The same applied to both Joseph and Nina. After her break-up with Ian, newly proclaimed single Nina Dobrev had a tough time adjusting to her new lifestyle, having to work with former boyfriend Ian and the woman that had kissed him, only a few days after their relationship ended._

_But seeing the four together all the rumours are true. Both Nina and Joseph have been getting cozy while out for dinner at Dos Caminos, while both Ian and Bianca showed some hot moves on the dance floor._

_So people get ready to hear more about our two hottest couples in Hollywood._

Smiling softly I laid the magazine back down after I looked at the pictures of our friends. I was really happy to finally read the good news.

Getting up from my seat at the table I walked over to the stove and started with breakfast for Steven and I. Usually he would go out and go for a run with Max and Cora, our Golden Retriever, but today he was being lazy.

Though I didn't mind as I could have more time with him now.

"Hey." I heard Steven mumble behind as he came into the kitchen.

I smiled and leaned in to kiss him. "Good morning." I said and went back to making the break fast.

"What's with all the grinning?" he asked me and sat down at the kitchen table, Max and Cora sitting down in front of him.

I just pointed to the magazine still laying open on the table top and went back to cooking, while still studied Steven, reading the article about our friends.

Laughing softly Steven came over to me and put his arms around my waist. "It sounds like they are pretty serious about each other." he said and helped me with making the scrambled eggs.

I turned in his arms and grinned up at him. "It's good that they are serious. I'm happy that Nina isn't alone anymore."

"Yeah, she really is like a big sister to me, so I'm happy when she is happy." Steven said and went over to the cupboard to get the plates, so we could finally start with our breakfast.

Sitting down at the table I could feel both Max and Cora staring at me, wanting to get something good from our food.

"Liv, do you have anything planned the next two weeks?" he asked and I thought about what was going on the up coming weeks.

"No, not that I know off. Why?"

"I'm going to the Sundance Festival and I'd like to take you with me."

I grinned at him and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "I'd be happy to go with you."

Steven nodded his head and went back to his food.

We both finished and started with cleaning the table just as the phone was ringing. "I'll get it babe." Steven told me and went out into the hallway.

I nodded my head and loaded the dishwasher. Normally I wasn't that lazy, but why should I use my hands when I could just use modern technology.

I made my way over to Steven and grinned back at him.

"Yeah, just hold on a second." he said and gave me the phone. "It's Bianca."

Grinning I took the phone and sat down in the living room. It had been ages since we talked and I was happy to hear from her.

"Hey Future-Mrs. Somerhalder." I laughed through the phone and could see her rolling her eyes, even so I wasn't there.

"Stop that Liv. We've only been together for a few weeks." Bianca groaned.

"Okay, so how have you been?" I asked her and smiled down at Cora, who was laid next to my on the couch.

"I am great, I think my live couldn't be better right now. Both Nina and Ian got invited to the People's Choice Awards and Ian asked me to come. Nina's taking Joseph."

"Oh hun, that's amazing. Are you excited about it?" I asked her looking at Steven as he walked into the room.

"I don't know. I think I'm more afraid then excited."

"No, dear. You'll be great. And with Ian and Nina at your side you don't need to worry."

I could hear her sigh on the other side. "I'm glad to have you, Liv. You always know what to say."

I smiled. "And I am glad to have you, too."

"I'll let you know how it was when we get back on set." Bianca said and I smiled, reaching for Steven's hand and leaning against him.

"But enough about me. How are Steven and you doing?"

"We're doing good. His family liked me, too. And we're going together to the Sundance Festival. So it will be our first real attendance."

"That's really great. I hope you guys have fun." she said and I could feel Steven's hands running over my belly.

I looked up at him and smiled, kissing his lips softly. "Hey B, listen. I got to go. Steven wants to get a move on, but I'm not sure what he wants to do."

"Yeah, no problem. Ian wants to get a few things done, too. I'll talk to you soon. Love you." Bianca said and I said my good-byes, too, before hanging up on her.

"So, what were you so intent on getting done, that I had to end my talk with my best friend." I asked Steven sarcastically.

He laughed and hugged me tightly to him. "I know how the two of you get whenever you talk. You're on the phone for hours on end, and I wanted you to spend some more time with me on my time off."

"Oh babe." I laid my hand on his cheek. "I'm sorry. I'll try to get off the phone sooner, so you have more time with me." I said and leaned against his strong chest. Both Max and Cora had gone over to their bed and laid down together. They were really cute together.

Smiling I leaned back on the couch and linked my hands with Steven.

"We should go shopping." Steven said after a while.

"Whatever for?"

"For the Sundance Film Festival. I don't think you have the equipment to go skiing or boarding."

"Oh." I said and looked back over at our two dogs. "Maybe we should go tomorrow. Not today. Today I want to spent with you."

Steven chuckled and leaned us back against the couch, just enjoying each others company.

/

**Bianca POV**

I had just gotten off the phone when a knock sounded on my apartment door. Walking over, with my kittens in tow, I opened it to see Nina standing there.

"Hey, come on in."

Nina smiled at me and greeted me with a hug. The kittens all surrounded her, greeting her with a meow.

"Hey. I just wanted to talk to you about all the things that had been going on." she said and sat down on the couch pulling me down to sit next to her. "Are you alright?"

I looked over at my friend, I wanted to answer her, open my mouth, but it was as if something was blocking me. Shaking my had I looked down at my hands, fingers laced tightly together so that my knuckles were white.

"Hey." Nina placed her arm around my shoulders as she saw the glistening in my eyes. "What's wrong honey? You know you can talk to me."

Just nodding my head I leaned into her embrace holding tightly onto her. Finally as the tears were gone I pulled back from Nina.

"You okay now?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I'm just so afraid of what everyone will think of me. Of not being good enough for Ian." I said, sniffling slightly and rubbing at my eyes.

"Oh, honey. You're good enough, for all of us. Especially Ian, he's head over heels in love with you. Even a blind man would see that." she said and put her arm on my shoulder again.

"Do you feel a bit better now, after the session with Dr. Phil?" I laughed out loud and nodded my head.

"Yeah, it felt good talk to you. I mean, you guys are used to it, everyday you're out in the open with all those people surrounding you."

Nina laughed with me. "You know what we have to do now? We should go out on a shopping tour, think of something else altogether."

"Alright." I let out a sigh and got up from the couch. "Just let me get dressed real quick and then we can go on."

Nina grinned and took Ashes and Skiddy into her arms. I smiled and went to my bedroom to get dressed.

A few minutes later I stood in the hallway ready to go and called Nina to let her know that I was done.

"Finally." she said and grabbed my arm, dragging me out of my apartment.

/

"Nina, can we please just sit down for a minute." I groaned out. I knew that Nina wanted to go shopping, but I didn't know it would be a marathon.

"Are you already tired?"

"Nina, please. Ian wanted to go out with me tonight, although I don't know what he wanted to do."

Nina grinned, pulling me over to a seat in the café we had decided to stop for a breather. "Is there something I don't know about?"

Shaking my head, I looked over the menu. "I'm not sure what he wants to do, but it won't be anything special."

She smiled and took a sip of the coffee she had gotten for herself. "Still you need to tell me everything."

"Of course. Same here. I want to know what's going on between Joseph and you. You're so cute together."

Nina and I both laughed loudly at that.

"We're both lucky to have such amazing guys on our side."

"Yes. Ian is a big help with all the media fuss."

"You'll see, soon they aren't interested anymore and they'll leave you alone." Nina said, giving my hand a tight squeeze.

I smiled at her and was finally able to take a sip of my Chai Latte.

/

**Liv POV**

"Hey, babe. I need to go do some photo calls with the fans and a few interviews." Steven said as we finally arrived at the festival. "Will you be alright?"

I smiled at Steven and nodded, giving his cheek a small kiss. "Go on, I'll wait here."

Steven grinned and made his way over to the area crowded with fans and the media.

I smiled watching him move around and joke with all of his fans. Looking around the festival area I looked at all the people attending the musical and skiing events.

And then I heard the first chords of one of the bands that were playing at Sundance. I watched them, and started to move my body to the rhythm of the song, which wasn't that easy with being dressed in my skiing outfit.

I was just finishing with my last move as this guy was suddenly right in front of me.

His hair dark brown hair lying perfectly ruffled on the top of his head. A strong jawline, clear skin, deep brown shining eyes beneath dominant eyebrows and a big smile showing off white straight teeth.

"Hello there." The sweetness of his voice makes me wince, and I look at him, paralyzed by the perfection of his whole being.

I stand there in complete silence as the band had finished with their set.

"I'm Nathaniel Buzolic. You can call me Nate, everybody else does anyway."

I laugh a bit as I hear his accent. It was really cute. "Okay, mate."

We shake hands and our eyes lock at the same moment as he laughs. His eyes narrow when he laughs. We pull away from each other and I put my hand on my waist, still with my eyes locked in his.

"Oh, keep making fun of Australians. What's your name then? I think I recognize you, and I'm really not just saying that."

"It's Liv, I worked at the set for a while, maybe that's why. Waitressing." I say, the words coming out easily, surprisingly, since I used to have issues with thinking back on that time.

"Oh, that's why I remember you! You're the coffee-girl! We have a wall of everyone's that's ever worked at the set, and your picture is there. We call it 'The wall of fame'."

'Really?'

I don't recall such a wall, but before I can say anything, he keeps talking.

"I remember you from that picture, I can see it now." Dramatically he closes his eyes, demonstrating that he's visualizing it. "A pony tail. You had a ponytail on that picture."

I laugh, surprised. I remember taking the photo for my nameplate, and I remember having a ponytail that day. "Wow. Just wow."

He opens his eyes. "So what happened, Coffeegirl, got tired of serving actors with their daily caffeine all day long?"

"Yeah.. Um. I kind of dropped a huge bag of flour all over the pantry. So they decided to let me go." I explain to him.

His smile fades. "Wow. Okay. Well. That's, that's a bit harsh of them do to. They should've sacked the sack of flour instead, for falling down."

I laugh, bending over the at the waist as he said that.

"So are you here alone, or…" he leaves it hanging and smiles at me.

"I'm here with my boyfriend. You probably know him." I answer Nate.

"Really, and who is this guy I should know."

"It's Steven, he plays"

"Jeremy. Now I know."

I smile. "And you, are you here with someone or did you come alone?"

"I'm here alone, all on my own." he told me, looking around at all the people there.

I felt a it sad for Nate, he seemed like such a nice guy. I was just about to say something as I felt a strong arm wrap around my middle.

"Hey." Steven said, his breath moving softly over my ear.

I turned around and smiled at him. But his eyes turned darker a saw Nate standing there. "What are you doing here?" he asked him, but I wasn't sure if he was angry with him or not.

Nathaniel shrugged his shoulders and grinned at the two of us. "Well, I'm here for the same as you, have fun."

Steven watched his co-actor and then turned back to myself. "We should get over to the bar and get something to drink." he said, grabbing my hand, but in a light grip and pulled me over to get something to warm us up.

I turned back to Nate and send him a quick apology, feeling bad for leaving him alone with the big media crowd

/

**Bianca POV**

"IAN! Over here, please."

"Nina! Joseph! Give us a smile."

"Bianca, Ian. Stand together please."

Everything out there was blinding me, us. We had arrived on the Red Carpet leading to the entrance of the Nokia Theatre with the media waiting for us. Both Nina and Ian were invited to the even and they had taken Joseph and I as their guests.

I held tightly onto Ian's hand as we made our way into the building.

"You okay?" he asked me leaning down to kiss my forehead.

I nodded and moved my body closer to his. "I'm just overwhelmed by all the people."

Ian smiled at me and squeezed my hand. "I know, but we have to do some interviews and then we can move on into the Theatre to get to our seats.

"Okay. Let's do it." I said and we moved from one interview onto the next. Though Ian was mostly doing the talking as there were questions about the show, only sometimes the media would ask about our relationship, but we were both very vague, wanting it to be as private as possible.

Finally we were able to sit down. It was an amazing view up to the stage. I looked around Ian who sat next to Joseph and grinned at Nina.

She looked absolutely gorgeous in her green Elie Saab dress.

Nina turned to me and smiled, then looked back at Joe and squeezed his hand. She got it bad.

I smiled back at Ian and kissed his lips, totally forgetting that the media was inside the building too. But why should I fear the reaction, they already knew that we were together, so why bother.

The evening had been going on for quite some time, and then it was finally time for the Award of Favourite TV Drama Actress.

The nominees were called out, but all of us were caught by total surprise as Nina's name was called.

The three of us clapped loudly as she made her way onto the stage, accepting the award. Nina was the first actress to get the award by being written in by her fans.

We were all so happy that she had won. Once the show was over and Nina had finished with giving statements and posing for the pictures I rushed over and enveloped her into a tight hug.

"I'm so happy for you, hun."

Nina grinned at me and I could see her eyes shining with unshed tears. She was truly happy.

"Thank you. Did you guys know this?"

Joe, Ian and I shook our heads at her question. "No, but you know what we should do now?" Ian finally said and pulled me into his body.

"We should celebrate." Joe grinned and embraced Nina tightly, kissing her lips.


	15. Drama ensues

**Thanks to all our readers, those who have faved and followed the story, and that you still stick with it. As always you will find a link in my profile to see the outfits that are worn by our OCs**

**Chapter 15**

**Liv POV**

Ever since we had gotten back from the Festival Steven seemed off. It was easier to get him angry and most times he didn't want to talk.

I wasn't mad at him in any way. I was mostly thinking that maybe the pressure he endured with the show and the media was the true reason why he was that way.

I let out a sigh and looked down at my still vibrating phone. Nate was calling me again. He had only called me a few days ago and asked me if I'd liked to go with him for drinks.

Steven was off filming the latest scenes for the show and I was at home watching our two babies.

Answering the call I couldn't help the smile that was forming on my lips.

"Hey, Nate."

"Hello lovely. So about those drinks are we still on?" he asked me and I could just imagining him standing there like a little school boy.

"Yeah, how about tonight. Steven is still filming and won't be home until later in the morning."

"Okay, I'll get you and then we'll go to that little club I know for some dancing and drinks. Sound good?"

"Sure, I really like that." I said and smiled, thinking about going with him.

"Alright. I'll see you tonight."

I said my good-byes and stroked Max's head as he laid it done in her lap.

"Do you think your human will return to normal again?" I asked him and looked down at the dog.

I sighed and leaned back in my seat.

/

**Bianca POV**

Ian had insisted we go out together to shop. It was his day off from filming and thought it would be nice if the two of us had dinner at my place. So we needed to get the groceries.

It was nice to have him there with me. Normally I would have had to work, too, but Julie and Kevin thought it would be better to hire a second stylist, so I could have some time off, too.

And now we stood in my kitchen, cooking together.

"Babe, I have a question for you."

"Okay, shoot." I said as I stirred the sauce for the pasta we made.

"I was thinking yesterday" he paused slightly as I giggled at him.

"You thinking, that sounds too serious for this time of the day."

"Hey." Ian said as he grabbed me around the waist and kissed my cheek. "I'm serious. I was thinking about us. The future. Together."

I was shocked, frozen. Ian was a wonderful man and I had known him for some time now, dated him for months, but I was not sure myself if we even had a future. Ian was a celebrity and I was just a nobody, only the stylist that he met at work.

"Ian…I-I don't really know. Shouldn't we give it more time. I mean it's only been a short time since we started dating, and with the media hype, I don't want it to be a witch hunt out there." I told him and put the sauce pan away.

"Hey, I want to be with you, and the media will leave once a better story comes along." Ian said and turned me around. I just shook my head and left his embrace.

"Ian, it's too soon for me. I can't even be sure if I'll be there for the next season, and if you even want me once you get back from you foundation work next week. Or if you find someone else, that you like. That is better for your image." I told him, my voice rising with every word I spoke.

Ian's eyes turned cold, icy even. A sight I had never seen, so different to his warmth filled, blue eyes.

"For fucks sake. What are you getting at, huh?" Ian shouted, causing the kittens to hastily leave the living room, not used to the raised voices.

"Do you want me to leave you, so you can get the sympathy from everyone, while I'm being looked at as the bad guy."

I rubbed the bridge of my nose before I looked back at him again. "No, but what if things will change. You can't predict the future. Nothing is for sure."

"So, that doesn't mean that I want us to be separated. I love you and I want a future with you, but apparently you have other ideas." he finally said and left my apartment, the door slamming loudly behind him.

I sat down on the couch, my head in my hands, tears softly rolling down my cheeks.

"Fuck!" I shouted and went to the kitchen shutting off the oven so I wouldn't burn down the building. What was wrong with me? I was sure I wanted a future with Ian. Who wouldn't? To sum him up was easy - fairytale. He was my Prince Charming and swept me off my feet.

Leaning against the kitchen counter I looked out of the window. It had started to rain. Great. Ian had come with me, so his car was still at his own apartment. I sighed. I needed to get to Ian and apologize for my stupid behaviour.

I grabbed my keys and left for my car, in search of Ian.

/

After driving around aimlessly I finally found him, sitting in the rain at a bus stop two blocks from my apartment. Pulling to a stop, I got out of my car and walked over to him, the rain completely forgotten.

"Ian." I called out softly, hopping he would look at me, but he still kept his head down, not responding.

"Please. I'm sorry for what I said." I paused unsure of what to tell Ian. "I love you, so much." I waited for any reaction from him, but he remained silent. Fed up with his childish behaviour I walked closer to Ian.

"Will you at least give me a sign that you acknowledged me."

Finally he looked up at me. "Then why did you say those things. If you loved me so much, you wouldn't have said that."

Sighing, I sat down next to him on the small bench, not caring that it was wet from the rain.

"I'm afraid, okay. You're one of the best and caring men that I know. Sexy as hell."

"Why thank you." Ian said, a smirk playing on his lips. His first true reaction since I had arrived.

"You dork. Seriously." I shook my head and sat on my hands, unsure if he even wanted me to touch him after our fight.

"Okay." he said and looked over at me. "What are you afraid of. Everything I sad is true, so why would you think I didn't mean it."

"I-Because you are a wanted celebrity. Every woman on this earth wants to be yours and I think it just hard to believe that I should be so lucky to call you my own."

"Oh god, babe. I love you too much to let you leave my side. Nothing will tear us apart, you hear me." Ian said, pulling me closer to his body.

I sniffed a bit as the tears had threatened to fall down my cheeks. "I'm sorry for everything I said."

"I know, I still love you. You're mine." Ian said and I laughed softly, kissing his lips.

The rain was getting heavier and I stood up from the bench soaking wet. "I think we should get home, it's getting quite cold now."

Ian smiled as he too got up from his seat. "Let's get home. I'm famished." I laughed at him and grabbed his hand, pulling him with me to my car.

"Do you want to get something to eat on the way or should we start cooking again?" I asked him and suddenly stopped walking as flashes of light blinded me.

Looking up I saw a few paparazzi standing there taking pictures of Ian and I. I held tighter onto him, wanting to get away from them as soon as possible. Ian felt me tense and tried to shield the both of us from the media people.

Opening the car, the two of us got in and I drove off as quickly as possible, starring in the rear view mirror the whole time we were driving. At first they had followed us on motorbikes and cars, but then they must have given up, as I didn't see them anymore.

"I think we lost them." I told Ian, breathing out a sigh as I turned to him. He in turn grabbed my hand and smiled.

"Yeah. Normally they aren't this crazy." he explained, to which I just nodded my head. I took one last glance behind us, to make sure that we really lost these people.

"Let's get to that one diner we went before. The one you with the sandwiches you loved so much."

"Yeah, that's good." I said and smiled at him, as Ian grabbed onto my right hand, placing a soft kiss on my palm.

"I love you." he said and I was just about to say something, Ian stopped me with a shout.

"LOOK OUT!"

I turned swiftly, to look to my left, but the only thing I could see was a white light coming at us at a fast pace. I froze up. There was nothing I could do and then all that I felt was being thrown about in the car. At some point I must have hit my head, but I couldn't be sure.

I chanced one last look at Ian, who was slumped over in his seat, a gash on his temple and cheek, that was slowly oozing blood. After that there was only darkness.

/

**Liv POV**

It was only minutes until Nate would come and get me for our night out. Ever since we met, I had felt a connection between us. Something that I couldn't explain.

And as I was about to dwell on what I felt at the moment, the door bell rang and I knew that it was Nate.

Putting on my shoes and jacket over my party outfit, I made my way out of the apartment and locked it. Once I had reached the front door of our building I saw Nate standing at his car, smiling and waiting for me.

"Well hello beautiful. Are we going somewhere?" he asked me and walked up to meet me as I came down the last step from the building.

"No, not really. I was just thinking to get dressed up to go out on the street." I retorted, the sarcasm dripping from every word I said.

Nate couldn't hold in the laughter once I had finished with what I said.

"Okay, let's get going before the club closes." he said and grabbed my hand, leading me to the car before he opened the door for me. 'What a gentleman.' I thought.

/

Once we had arrived at the club, Nate parked the car a ways off and led me to the building, holding tightly onto my hand.

"Let's get inside." he said and I grinned at him, nodding my head.

We both walked past the bouncer as he let us in. The inside of the club felt hot and humid, sweat in the air. The music was loud and blasted in my ears.

"Shall we get something to drink first?" I agreed with Nate's question and we both went to the bar.

I think after our fifth drink I finally manned up and grabbed Nate's hand, leading him to the dance floor.

"Let's move a bit." I said and giggled softly as Nate placed his hands on my hips. The warmth I felt through the fabric of my blouse, coming from his hands made me giddy and yearn for so much more.

'Am I still the same?' I asked myself, but those thoughts were soon lost on my as I felt his lips lightly caressing my neck.

I let out a slight moan as he nipped at my pulse point and leaned further against him, his arms crossing over my middle.

"Should we get out of here?" I heard him speaking close to my ear, so I could hear him over the loud music.

"No! Let's dance some more. I'm here to have fun." I said pouting slightly.

Nate nodded his head and grinded back against my body.

Sometime later found us at the bar again, getting drinks for the second time that day. I was already drunk again, leaning heavily on Nate's body.

"Maybe I should get you home. Or you'll kiss the floor." he said and put his hand on my waist, so I wouldn't keel over.

"But I don' wanna go home." I mumbled drunkenly as Nate led me out of the club.

Once we reached his car, he helped me inside and as soon as he was in his seat we drove off.

I giggled drunkenly and grinned at Nate, as he drove off. He hadn't had as much to drink as I, so we at least would get home. I put my hand on his knee, rubbing softly.

"You should stop that, unless you want to finish what you started." he said grinning, but still looking at the streets.

"And you think I wouldn't?" I giggled.

"Please Liv, don't tease. But anyway, we're home." he said and stopped the car, helping me out, once he was by my side.

I stumbled as I got out of his SUV, and fell onto Nate. And then it happened. How it did I wasn't sure, but I grabbed onto his face and kissed him with everything I had.

With a slight moan he broke the kiss and smiled down at me. "You should get inside, or you'll get sick."

I didn't respond, at least not verbally, because I didn't think I could. So I just nodded my head and made my way over to the apartment building, swaying slightly with every step that I took, which I'll remind you was a danger in itself with my 5.5" heels.

Turning back around, I waved one last time and said my good-byes.

I felt a slight regret for what I did, but it was soon forgotten as I opened the front door of our apartment. I was greeted by Max and Cora, but shushed them as the were about to bark.

Pulling off my shoes and jacket I went to the living room and sat down on the couch, smiling like a school girl as I thought about what had happened. I giggled drunkenly and leaned back on the couch.

"Wow. Seems like you had a great night." I gasped and jumped up from the couch, looking over to where the voice came from.

"Steven, I-I" I stuttered, not sure what to say.

"You-You? You what?" he asked me angrily, turning on the light and stalking over to me.

"Where the fuck have you been? I came home and you were gone. You could have told me that you wanted to go out, at least then I could have taken the dogs, so they didn't need to be alone the whole fucking time!" he shouted at me.

Instantly I had sobered up. "Steven, I'm sorry. Nate asked me if I wanted to come out for drinks, so I wouldn't be alone, while you were filming late."

"Oh, so you wouldn't be alone? That didn't bother you before, did it? And you went with Nate, of all the people you go with him? He's always been looking at you like a leech." Steven barked out and I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Now you're just plain mean. He was absolutely nice to me, he's never done anything." I said, defending Nathaniel from Steven's accusations.

"Oh yeah. And how about that good-bye kiss the two of you shared?"

I gasped loudly, staring at Steven in shock. How could he have seen that. Oh shit.

"I-You-How do"

"I saw you." was his short answer.

I wanted so much now to turn back time.

"I'm"

"I don't want to hear it." he cut me off and walked closer to me. I flinched slightly as he stopped in front of me. "Maybe we should stop and let you sober up."

I was about to retort as our house phone rang. "I'll get it." Steven said before I could move only one inch.

"Hello?"

I walked closer to him, but still kept my distance, freezing slightly from all that had transpired between us.

"WHAT!?" Steven screamed and I perked my ears to hear what was going on.

"Uhu, yeah. We'll be there ASAP."

He hung up and looked at me with a somber expression. "What's wrong Steven?" I asked softly.

"Ian and Bianca were in an accident. They don't know if Bianca will make it. A car ran a red light and crashed into the driver's side. She was driving. Ian was lucky."

I gasped, putting my hands over my mouth, tears filling my eyes, that threatened to fall down. "Oh my god. We-We should go to the hospital, did they say which?"

"Yeah, I'll drive. Get dressed." Steven said shortly and I got dressed in my long woollen cardigan and a pair of sneakers.

"I'm ready."

"Then let's go." he said and we both left the apartment.

/

Half an hour later we arrived at the hospital that Julie had told Steven. I pulled my hands from the overly long sleeves of my cardigan and wanted to grab his hand but he pulled back. And I already knew why. He was repulsed by me.

We walked up to the reception together and waited for the nurse to notice us.

"Excuse me, we're here for Ian Somerhalder and Bianca Müller. They both were brought in today after an accident tonight." Steven said to the nurse, who gave him a sad look, and pointed at the two of us.

"Yeah, I got the list from Ms Plec, she told me who would come." the young woman explained and got up from her seat behind the desk.

"If you'd go down the hallway you'll get right to ICU."

Nodding our heads we thanked her and made our way to ICU station. Once there I could see Julie and Kevin, sitting together with Paul and Torrey.

"Liv! Steven!" I heard Julie say loudly and beckoned us over. Once we had reached them, Torrey opened her arms and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Are you alright?" she whispered softly in my ear as she saw my red rimmed eyes. I nodded my head and broke the embrace.

"Do you know anything that's going on?" Steven asked as we had greeted everyone.

"The doctor said, that Ian was lucky. His injuries were only minor. A broken leg, dislocated shoulder and a few scraps, but otherwise he's fine." Kevin explained and we all let out a sigh of relief.

"And Bianca? How is she doing?" I asked holding tightly onto Torrey.

"They're not sure yet. She's still in surgery. The car hit her side." Torrey let out a gasp, her hands flying to cover her mouth.

"I think the best thing to do now, is to wait for news." Julie said and sat down on the couch in the waiting room.

We all did the same and sat down together on the couch. Only Paul and Steven went to Ian's room.

"She'll be alright." I told Torrey, putting my arm around her shoulder, trying to unsuccessfully cover my own sadness and confusion. With the alcohol still in my system I felt the dams break again, my shoulders shaking and the tears falling.

I looked up as both Steven and Paul came out of Ian's room, the relief plainly on their faces. "He's alright, pretty shook up and high on the medication, but otherwise fine."

Steven looked over to me, as Torrey stood up and joined her husband. Hastily I wiped the tear tracks from my face, but to know avail. The still slid down my cheeks. As he saw me like this, Steven sighed and sat down next to me, putting his arm on my shoulders, drawing me close.

"This doesn't mean that I completely forgive you." he mumbled close to my ear so only I would hear it. With out saying anything I just nodded my head and leaned in to his warmth, enjoying the feeling.

Then we heard rushed footsteps coming to us and looked up, as Nina and Joseph came running into the waiting area.

"Do you have any news?" Joseph asked as Steven stopped in front of our two friends.

"Ian is doing good, besides scraps, a broken leg and a dislocated shoulder. Bianca is still in surgery, so we're too waiting on any news."

Both nodded their heads and went over to Julie and Kevin.

It felt like an eternity as we were there waiting in the room, for any news regarding our friend. So many questions were running through my head. What would I do with out Bianca? Would we be able to get back to what we all head if she wouldn't make it?

I shook my head, not wanting to dwell on those thoughts.

The sound of someone clearing their throat let us jump up in surprise. Looking over I could see the doctor coming to us, pulling off his mask.

"Are you all here for Ms. Müller?" he asked and we all responded with a nod.

"Well, we have good news. The surgery went well. We were able to stop the internal bleeding and repair the broken bones in her legs and hip. But she will have to stay at ICU until we can really be sure that everything went okay." the doctor stopped. "There could always be complications later."

We all sighed with relief that at least she was fine for now.

"Thank you doctor. Please contact us if anything should happen." Kevin said and shook hands with him.

"At least now we have good news for once." Torrey said and pulled Nina, Julie and I into a tight hug.

To me it felt like some of the weight was off of my shoulders, but I knew that I still had to have a long talk with Steven.

**Please let us know what you think.**


	16. Dancing in the moonlight with Candyman

**Chapter 16 (LaLivvy's Chapter :D )**

**Bianca****'****s POV**

Sunlight coming through the curtains woke me up. Troubled, I opened my eyes. The clock-radio on the small table beside my hospital bed, displayed 2012-06-26 / 08:45. My body was still in pain, but the date lifted my spirit. Today was the day Ian and I would be released from the hospital. I turned to my side, watching Ian lying in the other bed beside mine. He looked precious while asleep, his dark long eyelashes resting on his cheekbones.

"Ian?" I said gently.

He grunted, and opened his eyes slowly. They looked straight into mine.

"Morning, babes." He smiled, still sleepy, but looked brighter for every second. "Today's the big day. And with the party later tonight. You feel good?"

I nod, and smile. "Yeah, I feel much better. I've missed being home, and it's going to be great to meet everyone tonight."An hour later, after a quick breakfast still in our hospital beds, we step out through the hospital entrance.

Taking a deep breath of fresh air, and peering in the bright sunlight, I feel the best I have felt since the accident. Ian seems happy too, his right leg and left arm in bandages, a sling over the shoulder holding the arm, and the other arm occupied with the crutch to support his leg. But his black hair is shining in the sunlight, and his eyes as bright and blue as ever.

I give him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Happy release-day!"

He kisses mine in return. "Happy release-day to you too!"

**Liv****'**** s POV**

It's a Friday night, and I'm at the TVD party hosted by the company, and I'm alone. Steven is out for a dinner with his family, but insisted I'd go to the party by myself, to represent him or to be occupied so I couldn't meet up with Nate by myself, exactly why he wanted me to go wasn't fully clear. When I left, he was cleaning the apartment, barely looking at me. We didn't even kiss good bye, just said the appropriate words like "have fun, take care". As I sat in the taxi to here, I had tears in my eyes.

But now I'm here and not crying anymore. The room is crowded; all around me people in elegant gowns are dancing to the same, slow rhythm that the formal band is playing.I swirl around for a moment, trying to take it all in at once. The ceiling is high, higher than any ceiling I have ever experienced.

The walls are dark red, expensive big paintings in golden frames hanging all around the big room. The air is heavy, smelling of perfume and wine.

The guests are elegant, the ladies wearing long, classy dresses and the men wearing dark suits and their black shoes shiny from polish, and they're all dancing with each other in perfectly harmonized pairs. Yet I can't spot a familiar face.

I can't believe I'm here, among these people. These are the people who counts, famous people. A delicate mixture of the successful business men with their beautiful wives by their sides, the group of writers and of course; the actors of The Vampire Diaries.

And here I am, dressed in my most expensive dress, a midnight blue silky dress with an open back. I spent fifteen minutes curling my blonde, long hair, but now, looking at the other ladies with complicated hairdos, I regret my decision to turn down Bianca's offer to fix my hair before entering this party.

A cute young waiter dressed head to toe in black hands me a big red drink and I accept, smiling and feeling a bit embarrassed. It wasn't long ago I was the one handing out refreshments to people. Who do I think I am, standing here in this crowd?

The band, four middle aged men dressed in suits and ties, starts playing a slower song, the beat of the drum carrying the other, lower instruments.

I look at them playing, and at the couples dancing, holding each other's arms, not too close, but close enough to show the world that it's them against the rest of us. Two is better than one, two against the world.

Seeing all the pairs and loved up ones, reminds me of Steven. Since the festival and since he saw me kissing Nate, things haven't been the same between us. Steven has contained to being distant and somewhat cold towards me. He hasn't touched me since the day of Ian's and Bianca's accident, when he comforted me at the hospital. We haven't talked about it either, we tried once but it only ended with me in tears and Steven punching the wall. If someone would've told me before that I would feel like this at some point in our relationship, I would've laughed them in the face, because how I used to know him; Steven was the happiest, most caring and sweetest guy I had ever known, and I used to know myself as a honest, truesome girl. But just look how it is now.

Shaking my thoughts of me, I let myself get caught up in the music, feeling the drum deep inside my chest. Beating time with my left foot, I stand there by myself, watching this perfect picture of the perfect band and beautiful guests dancing with each other. I taste the drink. It's like a small piece of heaven. Of course.

When the slow song ends, people start moving away from the dance floor, to talk or get drinks. The band starts playing a familiar beat, the intro to one of my favorite songs. A bit gutted, with the feeling of being painfully alone, I stand still, watching the band. _We get it almost every night,When that moon gets big and bright,_

Just as the singer sings the first lyric, someone appears behind me. I can feel his presence, and even if I don't look back, I know exactly who it is. With the realization, my heart sinks and flies high up in my chest at the same time.

"Shame no one's dancing to this. It's such a good song."

I smile, turning around. Nate steps up beside me, his hands in his pockets. I glance at him. Wearing a black suit and a clean white shirt, he looks like some young new hot-shot you read about in glossy magazines. Ironically, his tie is in the same tint as my dress, midnight blue.

"Hello, mate." I say, and turn my head back to watch the band.

I feel his eyes on me, and I can feel his smile.

"You're a witty girl." He says in a low voice, low so only I can hear.

I smile, concentrating to keep my eyes forward, and to not let in and meet his.

_It's a supernatural delight,Everybody was dancin' in the moonlight_

Side by side we watch the band for seconds, seconds that feel like hours, until I feel his cold hand on my bare back, on the lower back just where the dress opens up. This causes me to look at him, his dark eyes meet mine.

"Wanna dance?"

Ignoring the tiny voice inside my head telling me to decline, I nod and put my drink on the high table behind us.

He leads me out on the empty dance floor, his hand on my back burning into my skin. For some reason I feel dizzy. I can't think. Then we're out on the floor, in the middle of the big room, and he looks at me, takes my hand in his other hand and put it on his shoulder. I put my other hand on his other shoulder, and he puts both hands on my waist and lower back.

_Everybody here is out of sightThey don't bark and they don't biteThey keep things loose, they keep things lightEverybody was dancin' in the moonlight_

I close my eyes for a moment. Steven's face flickers by for a short second, but he fades and is gone before I can feel guilty.

Then I open my eyes, and everything is in multicolor. Nate is looking at me, his face serious as he pulls me a bit closer, and I let him.

We start to dance, moving along the music, over the floor. If people are watching us, I don't notice it.

_Dancin' in the moonlightEverybody's feeling warm and brightIt's such a fine and natural sightEverybody's dancin' in the moonlightWe like our fun and we never fightYou can't dance and stay uptightIt's a supernatural delightEverybody was dancing in the moonlight_

When the song ends, our bodies are only centimeters apart. Nate smiles, an honest and subtle smile, I can't help but smile back. His finger caress where his hand is placed on my back, gentle, so gentle that nobody could ever spot the small movement.

The singer speaks loudly into the microphone. "Alrighty folks, that's it for a while. Please be guided to the dining area by the lovely waiters and waitresses. "

Without each of us moving, Nate looks down at me. As the other guest make it to the other room, chattering and laughing, me and Nate stay frozen in our position for a minute. He's smiling but his posture is strong and serious.

Unsure of what's happening here between us, I look around the now empty room. Only the band is still left, packing their instruments together.

"Hey hey heeey!" I immediately recognize Ian's voice, and I turn around, smiling.

Ian and Bianca are coming towards us, Bianca looking gorgeous in a red knee-length dress. It's only been a week since the accident, so Ian's right leg is still in bandages and he's using a crutch to support himself as he limps slighty, the left shoulder also still bandage and in a sling. Still, he manages to look handsome dressed in suit like all the other men. His shirt left the top buttons open, his light skin showing slightly.

Bianca's smiling widely, and they both look happy.

Nate and I let go of each other, him and Ian pat each other's backs and start chatting, and I hug Bianca. "Hi, B!"

"Hi, babes, how are you? Where do you have Steven?"

The mention of his name struck me back. The truth is while dancing with Nate, I had almost forgotten all about Steven. "Oh, he's having dinner with his family tonight. But he insisted that I went without him, to have fun and to not sit alone at the apartment. I'm fine!"

With the guilt pumping up in my blood, my eyes flicker to Nate, and I see that Bianca notices it. But there's no chance she knows about my kiss with Nate, Steven has told no one about it. If it's because he's hurt or because he's so ashamed of me, I don't know.

Ian bums in between us, putting one arm each around our shoulders. "So, ladies, how about we get this party started?"

He turns to Nate. "Ey, Nate, tell the band to-"

Nate nods, smiling. "I'm on it!"

He walks up to the singer and talks to him. A moment later, the singer grins and makes a sign to the rest of the band. They start setting up the instruments back up while Nate walks back to us, the wide smile on his face tells me he's definitely up to something.

The band starts playing Candyman by Christina Aguilera. Surprised, I laugh.

"Wanna keep dancing?" Nate puts out his open hand for me to take. "One song is not enough."

Without hesitating, I take his hand and let him pull me back in.

Ian and Bianca pair up a few meters away from us, looking more in love than ever.

I meet Nate's eyes, and there's a spark in them that I hadn't noticed before. We dance closer this time, swinging our bodies to the music, and together we sing along to the lyrics, and I'm feeling free from my previous worries. Ian and Bianca is too busy dancing a fast moving mambo with each other, Ian with the crutch and all, to even notice Nate and me being silly.

He took me to this spider club at Hollywood and VineWe drank champagne and we danced all nightwe shook the paparazzi for a big surprise He's a one-stop shop, makes my cherry pop He's a sweet talkin', sugar-coated candyman A sweet-talkin', sugar-coated candymanWell, by now I'm getting all bothered and hot When he kissed my mouth he really hit the spot He had lips like sugar cane,Good things come for boys who wait Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vineCandyman, candyman "Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wineCandyman, candyman

When the singer sings the last lines, Nate leans back, passionately singing. I laugh so hard that I have to put my hands on my stomach not to fall down.

In the corner of my eye I see the band members smiling at us. Normally, I would feel embarrassed but something about Nate makes me feel different than my usual self.

The song is over and Nate is standing back up straight, laughing too.

"Liv, is it true what they say – Good things come for the boys who wait?"

"Maybe.." I say, smiling and putting my hand on his arm.

He laughs and draw me back in to him. "Well, then I'm gonna wait, Coffeegirl."

I just smile back at him. In the back of my head I realize that I'm flirting with him, and decide it's nothing to worry about. You can flirt and dance a bit, that's not cheating, is it?

**Bianca****'****s POV**

Ian and I part, and I catch my breath for a moment, for some reason me and Ian always seems to start dancing really fast dances, and it's so much fun I forgot everything else in the world for the minutes we're out on the floor.

Beside us, Nate and Liv is standing close, Nate is saying something and Liv is responding, leaning towards him. I'm used to seeing Liv tightly connected to Steven, under his arm or holding hands with him, whenever we meet, and seeing her flirting with Nate makes me feel a bit weird.

Ian breaks my line of thoughts by putting his arm around me, kissing me lightly on the cheek.

"Come on, babe, let's go eat, you sure know how to dance so a man gets hungry."

I smile, giving him a kiss back. "Yeah, let's go to the dining room."

Nate and Liv follow us, still chatting to each other. In the huge dining room it's over fifty circle tables to hold all the guests. The big cut-glass chandeliers are hanging low and together with the candle lights on the tables they create a dramatic setting to the room. On our way to our table, Candice waves hello from where's she's sitting and several other cast member do the same when they spot us.

Me, Ian, Nate and Liv sit down at our table by one of the big windows, and waitresses and waiters immediately come to us and serve us the first course dishes.

During the three courses, we chat and laugh with the other people at our table, two old gentlemen that have invested generous money in the show and three women from the filming crew. I'm enjoying myself and things between me and Ian feels good again. It seems that he's finally accepted my slight fear from moving too fast forward in our relationship, and that he can just relax and have a good time. Between Ian and Nate, Liv is sitting. She and Nate talk almost exclusively to each other, and at one point I see how he whispers into her ear, so close with his mouth that her hair is moving by his breathes. She blushes, and once again her eyes flicker towards me for a second, as if she's feeling guilty for something. But then she turns back to Nate, and whispers something back in his ear.

Unable to figure this out, I shake my head, and focus on the lovely desert a waiter just put before me.

Before I know it, Ian has stood up, leaning on his crutch, and is clinking his vine glass for attention. The loud chatter in the room slowly fades away and within a minute the 450 guests in the room have their eyes on Ian.

He clears his throat and look around the room, that familiar smile playing on his lips.

"So, welcome everybody! It's not my party, but I'm sure the hosts won't mind me thanking you all for coming here tonight to celebrate our show. We all appreciate it."

The guests applause, and I do the same, not sure of where he's going with all this.

When the applause is over, Ian continues. "But that is not the reason I'm standing here, the thing is I have something to ask a special someone here tonight -"

My stomach knots. Could he? No, he wouldn't.

"You'll have to forgive me to not getting down on one knee for this, but you know -" He flashes a smile, winking down at his broken leg.

Everyone is silent, and I swear I can hear my beating heart, it's beating like it's about to pop out of my chest any second.

Dramatically, he put down his glass on the table, turns to me and then puts out his hand and opens it, showing a little blue box with a diamond ring in it.

"Bianca, my dear Bianca, would you do me the honour and be my wife?" There's a slight pause, and he looks up at my terrified face, those light eyes in mine. "I'm not saying we have to get married now or even in the next few months, but I am very sure you are the person I want to marry, someday when you are ready. The crash made me realize how short and unsure our lives are. It also made me realize that whatever short, unsure time I have left in this life, I want to spend that time with you as my wife."

The room is spinning. A few ladies around the tables nearby are gasping, as if they're the ones getting proposed to. The rest 450 people are absolutely dead-quiet as they're waiting for my answer.

I inhale, trying to get my head around it.

Gently I put my hand over his hand, closing the box. The ladies are gasping again.

I look into his eyes. "Ian, I need time. I'm not saying no, but I'm not saying yes either. I just need some time to think, okay? I love you."

He's looking disappointed. His arm fall down to his side.

"I understand. Of course, whatever you need, baby." He gives me a quick kiss on the cheek again, before turning to the rest of the room again and he puts the box back into his pockets.

"So that's all folks! No need to worry, or gasp, any more. If my lady needs time, she'll get time." He sits down, and soon the chatter in the room starts again.

I sit silent, the thoughts roaring inside my head. Ian sits beside me, silent too. The camera people and investors at our table are talking to each other. I look for Liv, but only to find she and Nate are gone.

I look to Ian. "Hey, I'm just gonna go check where Liv is, okay?"

He nods, barely looking at me. His previous smile has faded away, although he makes an attempt to smile at me. "Sure, I'm gonna be here."

I stand up, and walk through the room, feeling everyone looking at me. Fuck. I can only imagine what they're all thinking about me; the bitch who ruined the romantic proposal from Ian Somerhalder.

When I'm finally out of the room and back in the room where we dance earlier tonight, I look around. It's completely empty. No Liv or Nate in sight. In the corner of my eye I spot an open balcony door at the other side of the room. The curtains are moving from the wind.

"Liv? Nate? Are you there?" My heels clatter to the floor as I walk over it, making my way to the balcony doors.

No response. I pull the curtain aside, stepping out on the balcony. The cold hit me as my eyes adjust to the darkness out here.

When I turn to the side, I see two figures in the outer corner of the balcony, embracing. Kissing.

It's only a matter of seconds before I realize it's Liv and Nate.

"Holy shit! Liv!?" I shout out in complete surprise.

My voice causes the figures, Liv and Nate, to quickly part from each other. Liv looks at me, her mouth open and eyes big as plates. Nate on the other hand, puts his hand on her waist, as if to calm her down.

I back out from the balcony, still chocked and now with even more conflicted and confused thoughts roaring inside my head.

Exhausted I lean towards the wall, sinking down sitting. The next thing, Liv runs out through the balcony doors, not even noticing me on the floor. She's crying hysterically, and her blue dress gets stuck in the doorhandle, and a part of it rips off. After her comes Nate, running and shouting after her.

"Liv, please! Wait! Let's talk about it!"

She ignores him, rushing through the room, and soon she has run out to the entrance hall, and is beyond sight. Nate stops in the middle of the room, with his hands falling down to his sides he stands there for a moment, before turning back, facing me.

"Was shouting really necessary?" He asks me, not annoyed but not friendly either.

Silent, I rise back up, flatten out my dress with my hands. I walk through the room, walking past Nate without even looking at him. Thankfully he doesn't follow me as I walk out of the room and into the entrance room, where Liv ran to.

But when I'm there, she is nowhere to be found. I ask the guard, he tells me a blonde girl in a blue dress just ran out without even collecting her coat, and that he had seen her taken a cab.

I send a text to Liv telling her to tell me when she's home okay, and then decide it's nothing more I can do for now. So I take a few deep breaths, pull myself together and walk back, to get back to the party and to my boyfriend which proposal I kind of denied just half an hour ago.

**Liv****'****s POV**

The cab ride home is messy. I sit in the back seat crying my eyes out, getting make up all over my face, hands and dress, while the driver constantly asks me if I'm okay. I get a text-message from Bianca, but ignore it. My hands are shaking too much for me to be able to text on my phone. I'm feeling a back monster inside me, made of guilt and twisted feelings. All I want to do is get back home, to Steven and to our dogs. I want to make everything un-done. I want to go back in time, to stop me from ever seeing Nate, from looking into his eyes and feeling like somebody else, somebody better than the real me. I also want to go back, to kiss Nate and to forget all about my troubles.

The cab pulls in, and I pay and somehow manage to open the entrance doors and take the lift up to our apartment. My hands are shaking so much I can't open the door to it quietly, and the dogs are greeting me as I take off my heels. Feeling as if I'm walking on glass I walk into the bedroom and shut the door with the dogs outside the room. It's dark, but I can see Steven lying in the bed, his strong back facing me. I hold back a new stream of tears threatening to burst out, and lie down in the bed, still in my dress, close, but a few inches from him, so we don't touch. I don't feel I have the right to.

It's quiet. I can hear him breathing softly, feeling his familiar smell in my nose. The tears now run silently down my cheeks. My heart is in a thousand pieces, feeling as if it's breaking over and over again as I lie there in the dark, staring at Steven's backside.

**Let us know what you think. Any ideas or things we need to change are always welcome**


End file.
